Las alas de un esclavo
by JudithzzYuko
Summary: El mundo está regido por seres sobrenaturales, la aristocracia de esta nueva orden social. Los humanos son vendidos como esclavos. Los Winchester son de los pocos humanos que han conseguido sobrevivir hasta el momento. Por desgracia su suerte ha cambiado y los dos hermanos han perdido a su padre, han sido capturados y van a ser vendidos como carnaza en los suburbios del inframundo
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 01.**

No era posible. Debía ser un mal sueño, una pesadilla. Seguramente cerraría los ojos y al abrirlos de nuevo vería a su padre de pie frente a él, diciéndole que moviese el culo y subiese al Impala mientras su hermano les esperaba en el asiento trasero del coche. Por desgracia sabía demasiado bien que no era así, el dolor que sentía en cada centímetro de su cuerpo hacía que no fuese posible que estuviese dormido. Sabía que no volvería a ver a su padre, la última imagen que tenía de él era la de su cuerpo sin vida, desangrándose en el suelo junto a su coche, mientras un demonio menor le pateaba a él la cabeza y quedaba inconsciente. Supuso que dejaron su cuerpo allí, no creía que tuviesen corazón como para recoger su cadáver y darle la sepultura que merecía, como el cazador que realmente era, el hombre luchador que Dean recordaba. No sabía si por suerte o por desgracia, pero él había conseguido salir con vida y ahora estaba metido en una jaula en la trastienda de un local de mala muerte. Todo olía a sangre, sudor y suciedad, lo cual unido al malestar por la golpiza, hacía que a Dean se le revolviese el estómago. Miró a su alrededor entre la oscuridad y vio al resto de gente encarcelada. La mayoría era demasiado jóvenes, prácticamente niños, seguramente criados en cautividad y vendidos a bulto por algún tratante sin alma. No había rastro de su hermano y la preocupación le estaba matando. Sabía que estaba vivo, cuando les lanzaron a la furgoneta, durante algunos segundos de consciencia, pudo ver a su hermano dentro del mismo vehículo. Precisamente por eso estaba preocupado, si Sam había sido capturado como él, ¿a dónde lo habían llevado?  
La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando pasar algo de luz en la estancia, Dean entrecerró los ojos, la poca claridad le hacía daño y se cubrió con la mano. El gesto le produjo un dolor punzante en el costado lo cual le hizo arrepentirse de hacerlo. Era probable que tuviese alguna costilla rota o al menos había estado bastante cerca.  
El mismo ser que había entrado las veces anteriores se acercó a la jaula y la abrió con la llave que le colgaba del cuello. Dean había pensado una y mil veces en una forma de escapar de allí, había estado tentado de romperle el cuello a su captor y arrancarle la llave para abrir la jaula, pero su plan no le llevaba más allá de la puerta, sabía que había dos gorilas apostados en la entrada y que no había otra salida. Quizás era por los golpes en la cabeza pero parecía que su mente no le llevaba a ningún lugar que le permitiese escapar de allí.  
Poco a poco el resto de ocupantes de su celda fueron llevados hasta el exterior y Dean se quedó sólo, en la oscuridad. Entre el silencio de la habitación se escuchaban los gritos de los compradores en la sala contigua, se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al escuchar como vendían al último de los niños. Dean habría compadecido al chico, pero en su situación quizás no era lo más indicado, ya que seguramente a él le esperaba un destino mucho peor.  
No era típico de él, pero decidió no oponer resistencia al ser llevado ante los expectantes compradores. Esperaba una sala casi como en la que había estado, oscura y sucia, pero le sorprendió la pulcritud de la habitación, era una sala blanca, con sillones de madera forrados del mismo color de las paredes, con detalles en dorado y seguramente más antiguos que algunos de los presentes en la sala y eso era decir mucho. Tanta claridad era dolorosa y Dean caminó casi a ciegas hasta una tarima circular que había en el centro de la sala. Los seres sentados en los sillones le miraba con curiosidad mientras murmuraban con sus congéneres, el humano se sintió incómodo ante la mirada de aquellas asquerosas criaturas, no podía evitar sentirse cohibido ante tanta "gente", él vestido en unos tejanos viejos y una camiseta hecha jirones y llena de sangre y barro, los zapatos de cualquiera de aquellas criaturas podía valer más de lo que pagarían por su propia vida. Cuando sus ojos se hubieron acostumbrado a la claridad pudo escudriñar con cuidado las caras de quienes allí se encontraban, por desgracia la mayoría parecían ser demonios, algunos tenían pinta de ser peces gordos y las sonrisas que se dibujaban en sus caras le hacían venir arcadas. Las cadenas que le habían puesto alrededor de las muñecas comenzaban a pesarle demasiado, seguramente se debía a algún tipo de magia ya que él no se consideraba débil y si no le hubiesen cogido desprevenido ahora no estaría encadenado en medio de una sala llena de demonios.  
Un ser que podría haber pasado por humano de no ser por sus ojos totalmente negros, se acercó a él, llamó la atención de la sala y comenzó a hablar con un extraño acento.  
-Señoras, señores. Aquí les traigo la pieza especial de la noche.- las voces de los presentes murmuraban con entusiasmo.- Sé que muchos de vosotros no soléis fijaros en ejemplares tan ancianos.- Dean levantó una ceja. En otra situación habría contestado simplemente por orgullo propio o para hacer una de sus réplicas graciosas, pero no sentía que aquella "gente" tuviese mucho sentido del humor y sus imprudencias ya les habían dado demasiados problemas en el pasado como para aprender algo de ellas.- Pero este humano es especial. Quizás su cara no os diga nada pero seguro que su nombre os es familiar.- Los ojos de todos parecían expectantes.- Su nombre es Dean Winchester.- al escuchar aquel nombre algunos de los asistentes ahogaron un grito, los menos discretos se levantaron y alzaron la voz entre protestas.  
-¿Cómo osas traer a ese asesino ante nosotros? Debería estar muerto. Entréganoslo para que podamos darle muerte.- exigió un demonio de ojos rojos.  
-Caballeros, caballeros, cálmense. Todos sabemos qué ha hecho este humano.- escupió con asco la última palabra.- ¿De verdad creen que es mejor matarlo? ¿No creen que merece la pena pagar por él y torturarle cada día hasta que deseé estar muerto?- el alboroto de la sala seguía siendo el mismo pero el motivo era distinto, ahora la gente parecía entusiasmada con la idea. Nadie se dio cuenta de que la puerta de la sala se abría y alguien más entraba a formar parte de aquella compra de esclavos, desafortunadamente, legal.- Bien señores hagan sus ofertas, empezaremos la puja con quinientos talentos.- En seguida una mano se alzó al fondo de la sala.- Quinientos talentos, ¿quinientos cincuenta? ¿Alguien da quinientos cincuenta?- seguidamente un duende en primera fila levantó la mano. Sucesivamente las pujas se iban haciendo hasta llegar a un precio que Dean consideraría desorbitante si no fuese porque estaban hablando de la vida de una persona, en este caso, la suya.- Cincuenta mil talentos a la una, cincuenta mil...-  
-Ofrezco quinientos mil talentos por el muchacho.- el hombre que había irrumpido en la sala durante el estallido de emoción habló con voz grabe y profunda, sin titubeos y con una calma que a Dean le heló la sangre. El ser caminaba entre la muchedumbre, abriéndose paso hasta estar frente a Dean. Llevaba un traje negro y unos ojos azules que no hacían juego con la severidad de su rostro. La presencia de aquel hombre y su mirada confusa y penetrante que parecía querer leerle la mente, hizo que contuviese el aliento.  
-¿Qué haces aquí ángel? Los bajos fondos no son lugar para gente como tú.- un demonio menor le miró con asco pero no se atrevió a acercarse a él.  
-¿Puedes superar mi oferta?- dijo el dueño de aquellos ojos azules sin apartar la mirada de Dean.  
-No pero...-  
-Entonces calla si no quieres que te envíe al lugar del que provienes.- la sangre fría del ángel sorprendía a Dean, aún rodeado de demonios tenía la valentía de amenazar a uno de ellos. El demonio dio un paso hacia él pero una mano en su hombro le detuvo.  
-No andes molestando a nuestro invitado.- por lo visto aquel hombre era conocido por los demonios ya que al hablar los murmullos de la sala se apaciguaron y fueron desvaneciéndose hasta convertirse en silencio.- Tiene razón, si no puedes superar su oferta no tienes derecho a quejarte. Esas son las leyes y debemos cumplirlas.-  
-Gracias Crowley.- el ángel hizo un gesto con la cabeza dirigiéndose al demonio que acababa de intervenir por él y después miró con ojos inquisidores al demonio encargado de la venta.- ¿Y bien?-  
-¿Alguien da más?- preguntó sin ningún convencimiento y bastante más nervioso de lo que estaba hacía unos minutos.- ¿No? Quinientos mil a la una, quinientos mil a las dos, quinientos mil a las tres. Adjudicado a...- el hombre titubeo, dudando en pronunciar ese nombre, pero el silencio fue llenado de nuevo por la voz grabe de aquel ser sobrenatural.  
-Castiel, ángel del señor.-

**CONTINUARÁ**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Antes de que Dean fuese consciente, las cadenas de sus muñecas habían desaparecido y la mano firme del ángel aprisionó su brazo instándole a que abandonase la tarima central. El ángel ordenó a su subordinado, que había pasado totalmente desapercibido entre la multitud, que se ocupase de arreglar los papeles de la compra. Aquel era un hombre apocado, con unos ojos similares a los del ángel y el humano se preguntó si les unía algún tipo de parentesco. Todavía algo confundido por toda aquella situación Dean salió de allí, con la mano del ángel fuertemente apresando su bíceps. Sintió el aire frío de la calle y eso le despejó un poco, ya era de noche, ni siquiera sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que les habían capturado, podría asegurar que no había pasado más de un día. Se pararon en medio de la calle, no había ni un alma alrededor, literalmente, a no ser que los ángeles tuvieran alma, cosa de la que no estaba demasiado convencido.  
-Has tenido suerte de que Castiel te sacase de allí.- la voz del hombrecillo le sacó de su ensimismamiento.- Dios sabe lo que hubiesen hecho contigo esos demonios si te hubiesen puesto las manos encima.-  
¿Debía agradecer el haber sido comprado por un ángel? Él no estaba seguro. Las historias que había escuchado sobre los ángeles no eran precisamente cuentos de hadas, muchos los pintaban como criaturas capaces de cualquier cosa por el bien común aunque eso supusiese sacrificar las vidas de unos cuantos. No sabía si era peor un demonio que mataba por el placer de hacerlo o un ángel que lo hacía como el que se quita una mota de polvo de la chaqueta del esmoquin, simplemente porque no le parecía estético.  
-Vámonos a casa Chuck, hay mucho que hacer.- Dean sintió como la presión de su brazo desaparecía y se asustó al ver dos dedos frente a su cara, como acto reflejo dio un paso hacia atrás evitando que aquella mano le tocase.- No te preocupes, no te va a doler.- dijo el ángel antes de posar aquellos delicados dedos sobre su frente y desaparecer ante sus ojos como lo estaba haciendo el resto del mundo a su alrededor, como lo estaba haciendo él mismo.  
Cuando pudo volver a abrirlos estaba de nuevo frente al mismo ángel, quien apartaba la mano lentamente, mirándole curioso. Miró a su alrededor y pudo ver una habitación cuyas paredes eran de un color crema, había columnas blancas que Dean hubiera jurado eran de estilo jónico, puede que provenientes del mismísimo siglo VI a.C. aunque la arquitectura no era su punto fuerte. No era muy normal que los humanos, en la situación en la que estaban, supiesen demasiado de nada, la mayoría no sabían ni leer ni escribir, ya se sabía que era más fácil dominar a un pueblo ignorante, además los esclavos no tenían el privilegio de la enseñanza. Por suerte John, su padre, se había ocupado de hacer que sus hijos no fuesen un par de cabezas huecas sin ningún tipo de conocimiento, era cierto que Sam era el más listo de los dos, o al menos eso había creído siempre Dean, pero por lo menos él sabía lo necesario para sobrevivir y gracias al empeño de su padre y hermano, muchas otras cosas a las que en ese momento no le veía más utilidad que el de poder decirle a su amo toda una serie de detalles sobre unas columnas que el mismo ángel habría visto como se construían siglos atrás.  
-¿Te encuentras bien?- el otro ángel, Chuck, movió la mano ante los ojos de Dean intentando traerle de nuevo a la realidad. Seguro que los golpes en la cabeza no le estaban ayudando a centrarse.  
-¿Porqué no vas a traerle algo de comer, Chuck? Mientras tanto yo voy a examinarle. No tiene muy buena pinta.- De nuevo el ángel le agarró del brazo, Dean le siguió hasta un diván blanco de líneas redondeadas, con cojines cilíndricos y que le parecía sacado de una película. Aún recordaba cómo cuando eran pequeños se colaban en casas abandonadas y veían películas de otra época en televisores de otros tiempos.- Túmbate ahí por favor.- Dean obedeció algo desconfiado, no le apetecía que un ángel comenzase a tocarle, pero no lo hizo, puso las manos a un palmo de su pecho y al humano le pareció que brillaban como si saliese energía de ellas, cosa bastante probable.- Sólo tienes rasguños, por suerte eres fuerte.- Las manos se movieron hasta estar frente a su cara, sintiendo el calor que desprendían.- No tienes contusiones pero estas bastante aturdido.- Aquel calor de pronto se extendió por todo su cuerpo y el dolor al que se había acostumbrado desapareció de repente. Las manos del ángel ya no refulgían y Dean sintió como esta vez si tocaban su cara y sus dedos se entrelazaban entre su pelo.- ¿Te encuentras bien? Puedes incorporarte.- aquella mano abandonó su pelo y le ayudó a sentarse en el diván.- ¿Te encuentras bien?- volvió a preguntar. Dean asintió mirando a aquellos ojos azules. - Soy Castiel.- dijo el ángel y después señaló tras él a la mesa de mármol que había en la sala, donde el otro ángel se encargaba de llenarla de comida.- Él es Chuck.-  
-Sois ángeles...- murmuró Dean mirando la comida sin pestañear.  
-Bueno, técnicamente...él es un arcángel.- dijo Chuck desde la distancia.- Y yo soy un querubín.- Dean imaginó a los típicos niños rubios, de pelo rizado, rechonchos con alas y pañales. El querubín parecía haber adivinado sus pensamientos por el gesto de su cara ya que rió y contestó.- No ese tipo de querubín, soy un ángel menor.- Dean volvió a asentir.  
-Ven, porqué no te aseas, te das una buena ducha, te cambias de ropa y luego comes un poco.- el ángel le guió hasta el cuarto de baño, una gran bañera en forma rectangular ocupaba la mitad del suelo. Dean se paró frente a la pila, se miró en el espejo y tembló al ver su cara. Nunca se había visto tan mal y de no ser porque él nunca lloraba hubiese jurado que lo que rodaba ahora mismo por su mejilla era una lágrima.

* * *

Sentado a la mesa con un ángel frente a él que lo único que hacía era mirarle sin mediar palabra no era la situación más cómoda en la que Dean se había encontrado, pero tampoco era la más incómoda teniendo en cuenta que había estado a punto de morir varias veces a manos de criaturas sobrenaturales. El hombre masticaba un pedazo de carne, la más tierna que había probado nunca, y bebía a sorbos de una copa de cristal lo que sin duda era vino de la mejor calidad.  
-Intenta no atragantarte.- la voz del ángel no poseía ni un atisbo de humor por lo que Dean pensó que quizás los ángeles no tenían sentimientos.- Normalmente libero a mis esclavos nada más llegar a casa. De hecho lo tenía preparado todo para liberarte a ti y a tu hermano.- Dean casi se atraganta al escuchar aquello. ¿Su hermano? ¿Liberación? ¿Acaso el ángel pretendía liberarle, así, sin más? ¿Sabía dónde estaba Sam? Tosiendo sin apartar la vista del ángel Dean creyó ver una pequeña sonrisa triste asomar en la comisura de los labios de Castiel.- Por desgracia creo que no será posible. Cuando vi cómo actuaban aquellos demonios al escuchar tu nombre, supe que era demasiado peligroso.-  
-¿Dónde está mi hermano?- Dean habló sin pensar. El ángel movió la cabeza negando.  
-No lo sé, creí que estaría contigo pero debieron llevarlo a otra subasta o quizás algún particular con contactos se encaprichó de él. Hay demasiadas posibilidades.- El ángel suspiró cansado. Dean se levantó de golpe y puso las manos con fuerza sobre la mesa.  
-Quiero ver a mi hermano.- dijo nervioso. El ángel se levantó y posó sus manos en los hombros del humano y le hizo sentarse de nuevo.  
-Cálmate Dean. No sé dónde está tu hermano. Y ahora mismo creo que de quien tienes que preocuparte es de ti.- ¿De él? Dean estaba sentado frente a una mesa llena de comida, después de haber tomado un baño relajante y con ropa que podría valer cientos de talentos, ¿de verdad debía preocuparse cuando su hermano podía estar siendo torturado por seres del inframundo? ¿Era una amenaza quizás? Dean se tensó y estuvo a punto de replicar a su amo cuando una mano volvió a entrelazarse en su pelo, haciendo movimientos circulares y calmándole un poco. Dean no se había dado cuenta de que ahora el ángel estaba agachado junto a él.- No puedo liberarte Dean, no me gusta tener esclavos. Nunca he tenido uno realmente. Lo más parecido es Chuck, pero él cobra por ayudarme y además lo hace gustoso.- dijo en un intento de broma, o eso creyó el hombre.  
-No soy un niño que necesite consuelo.- replicó apartando bruscamente la mano del ángel quien se levantó y le miró severo.  
-A mí me lo pareces.- caminó alrededor de la mesa y volvió a sentarse de nuevo en su silla, Dean no volvió a probar bocado.- Si vas a ser mi esclavo hay cosas que debes saber...-  
-Libérame.- exigió mirando con rebeldía a su amo.  
-¿Es una orden?- la voz del ángel era dura y a Dean le erizó el vello.  
-Necesito encontrar a mi hermano.- el humano no bajó la vista pero el tono de su voz era menos insurgente.  
- ¿Y puedo saber como vas a hacerlo? No conoces a nadie, no sabes dónde puede estar tu hermano, en cuanto pongas un pie en la calle tendrás a miles de demonios peleándose por arrancarte la piel a tiras.- cada palabra que el ángel pronunciaba era más severa y grave.- No puedes hacerlo Dean. Al menos no solo.-  
-¿Puedes ayudarme?- Dean no pretendía que su voz fuese apenas un susurro y se maldijo al escuchar como salía de su boca.  
-No puedo Dean.- estuvo tentado de preguntarle si realmente no podía o simplemente no quería pero el ángel no le dio tiempo de abrir la boca.- Si te libero, tengas o no mi ayuda, no creo que vivas para encontrar a tu hermano. ¿Sabes cual es la multa por matar a un liberto?- Dean no contestó.- Cincuenta talentos. ¿Y la pena por dañar las propiedades ajenas?- esta vez Dean negó.- En esta sociedad se valora más lo que posees que a los humanos. Vosotros no sois nada para la mayoría de seres, menos que los animales. Las propiedades son más valiosas, si otro ángel dañase de alguna forma mi casa yo tendría derecho a una compensación económica que cubriese los desperfectos y si el daño fuese muy grabe podría expropiarle. Si fuese un ser menor, un duende quizás, incluso tendría derecho a infligirle yo mismo un castigo físico.- Dean tragó con dificultad ante la frialdad del ángel.- Si alguien daña a mi esclavo puedo pedir lo mismo Dean, si alguien te matase mientras fueses mi esclavo la vida de tu asesino estaría en mis manos. ¿Lo entiendes Dean? Libre no vales nada en esta sociedad, libre no puedo ayudarte, no puedo cuidar de ti...-  
-¡No necesito que cuides de mí!- Dean alzó la voz y se levantó de golpe de su asiento, el ángel le imitó.  
-Claro que lo necesitas, necesitas estar vivo para encontrar a tu hermano.- Dean desvió la mirada pero siguió de pie frente al ángel.- Si dependiese de mí te dejaría ir, si fueses como los otros a los que he liberado, pero eres diferente, tú, tu hermano, tu padre... vosotros sois los cazadores Dean. Se cuentan historias de vosotros y muchas criaturas os temen tanto como os odian. No sólo los demonios se mueren por arrancarte la cabeza, conozco a algunos ángeles que venderían sus alas por ponerte las manos encima.- Dean volvió a mirarle. Así que las historias que contaban sobre los ángeles sí eran ciertas, eran unos capullos con alas.- ¿Lo entiendes Dean?- aunque quizás no todos. - Si de verdad es lo que quieres te liberaré, pero entonces olvídate de encontrar a tu hermano.- Dean se sentó en la silla, cansado.  
-Lo entiendo.- ¿Estaría aquel ángel jugando con su cabeza? Quizás lo único que quería es que Dean consintiese su esclavitud, que le pusiese las cosas fáciles. Pero ahora era lo más cerca de su hermano que iba a estar.- De acuerdo.-  
-De acuerdo.- repitió el dueño de aquellos ojos azules fríos como el acero.- Hay algunas cosas básicas que debes saber, después de que nos hayamos asegurado de que las has entendido todas podrás irte a dormir. Ha sido un día duro para ti. Demasiado duro para cualquier humano.- Dean asintió y tomó un sorbo del vaso de agua que tenía junto a la copa.- Lo primero que debes saber es que nunca debes mirar a los ojos a cualquiera que no sea un esclavo, suele ser una ofensa aguantar la mirada, creo que tendrás problemas con eso.- Dean dejó escapar un bufido.- Nunca hables a no ser que te lo ordenen y cuando lo hagas dirígete con respeto y hablando siempre de usted. Nunca cuestionarás las decisiones de tu amo y harás todo lo que te ordene. No comerás nunca en la misma mesa que tu amo. Vestirás siempre las ropas de esclavo y estas tendrán que estar en perfectas condiciones en todo momento, no importa lo que estés haciendo. Si incumples alguna de esas cosas se te castigará físicamente.- Puede que Dean no hubiese tenido tanta suerte al fin y al cabo.- No es algo que quiera hacer pero debes entender que puede que me vea obligado por tus actos a castigarte delante de mis semejantes. Espero que no sea así, nunca me ha gustado tener que levantarle la mano a un humano.- El ángel se mantuvo en silencio durante unos instantes, después continuó.- Supongo que no es necesario decir que puedes olvidarte de todo eso cuando estemos los dos solos o con Chuck. No es necesario fingir que eres mi esclavo aquí, porque aunque ante la ley y ante los ojos de los demás lo seas, para mí ningún hombre es esclavo de nadie más que de si mismo.- Dean le miró, ahora su voz había sonado mucho menos severa, más, Dean no se atrevería a decir dulce, pero quizás era un buen adjetivo.- Hay algunas cosas más que debes saber pero no son tan importantes, pueden esperar a mañana.- Castiel se levantó y rodeó la mesa.- Una última cosa… es muy probable que no te guste. Levántate.- Dean hizo lo que le mandaban no sin soltar un gruñido.- Si vas a ser mi esclavo debes tener mi marca, es la única forma de que la gente sepa que me perteneces.-  
-¿Qué marca?- el ángel no dijo nada.  
-Quítate la camiseta por favor, no voy a mentirte, esto te va a doler.-

**CONTINUARÁ**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 03.**

Dean estaba en la cama y no podía dejar de tocar la marca que su amo le había hecho en el hombro. Allí, bajo la tela de su camiseta se encontraba la huella perfecta de la mano del ángel. No había mentido, había sido doloroso, muy doloroso, quizás no tanto como otras heridas que le habían llevado al borde de la muerte, pero podía asegurar que hacía años que no sentía un dolor tan profundo como ese. Por suerte había durado poco, en cuando la mano del ángel abandonó su hombro el dolor se disipó de inmediato. Hacía tres horas que estaba tendido en aquella cama, demasiado grande para una sola persona y demasiado lujosa para un esclavo, las sábanas era cálidas al tacto y tan suaves como Dean imaginaba que sería acariciar las nubes. Aún así, dentro de ese calor y suavidad, Dean no podía dormir. Estaba cansado, mental, física y anímicamente, pero no podía dormir, tampoco lo intentaba, no se sentía cómodo durmiendo allí por varias razones. La primera era que no le parecía justo dormir rodeado de aquel lujo imaginando que su hermano estaría tirado en un suelo húmedo y sucio, muriéndose de frío, al cerrar los ojos y ver esa imagen volvía a abrirlos asustado.  
La segunda era que no se fiaba de nadie. Con los años había aprendido a no fiarse de nadie que no fuese él mismo o su familia, aunque ese había sido siempre el punto débil de Dean, siempre confiaba en su familia.  
Y la tercera era que aunque el dolor de su cuerpo había desaparecido totalmente, había un malestar mucho mayor que se le atoraba en el estómago y le recorría todo el cuerpo. Dean estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y no escuchó el leve aleteo cerca de su cama.  
-¿No puedes dormir?- el esclavo se incorporó de golpe, buscando bajo su almohada el arma que siempre guardaba cerca mientras dormía, pero no estaba allí, había olvidado que le habían robado todas sus pertenencias cuando le habían cazado para venderle como esclavo. Un poco más tranquilo se giró para mirar al ángel que estaba de pie junto a su cama, la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana dejaba entrever sus facciones de una forma casi mágica, como si la luz de la luna te contase que aquel ser era sobrehumano.  
-No...- su voz se había quedado atascada en su garganta, sonó ronca y dormida. Castiel se acercó más a la cama y se sentó en ella, tendiéndole un vaso a Dean.  
-Es leche caliente. Chuck dice que ayuda a dormir.- Dean estuvo tentado de rechazarla, de hecho miró con tal asco al ángel que pensó que este se sentiría ofendido y seguramente le lanzaría el vaso a la cabeza, pero este tan sólo le acercó más la leche caliente hasta que aceptó la bebida y dio un pequeño sorbo. Suponía que en aquella casa todo era de primera calidad porque nunca había probado leche tan buena como aquella, de hecho le hacía dudar que lo que él había creído leche quizás hubiese sido cualquier otra cosa que comparada sabía a rayos.  
-¿No duermes?- preguntó curioso después de dar un segundo sorbo a la leche. Sentía el calor del vaso transmitirse por sus manos. El ángel asintió.  
-No es que lo necesite pero mi cuerpo "humano" me lo agradece. Por eso también como. Quizás no hago esas cosas con la misma frecuencia que vosotros pero lo suficiente como para sentirme mejor. De todas formas tenía trabajo que hacer… quería aprovechar el tiempo.- Dean movió ligeramente la cabeza para hacerle ver que le entendía, aunque no era del todo cierto. Decidió que había tenido suficiente conversación por esa noche así que se terminó de golpe la leche y le entregó el vaso al ángel.- ¿Dormirás ahora?-  
-Sí, claro.- dijo el humano demasiado seguro para estar diciendo la verdad.  
-¿Seguro? Casi podía oír a tu cabeza darle vueltas a todo lo que ha pasado hoy.- Dean le ignoró acurrucándose en la cama, con los ojos abiertos como platos, dándole la espalda a su amo. De pronto sintió una mano en su pelo. ¿Qué le había dado a aquel ángel con su pelo? Tampoco tenía nada de especial. Estuvo a punto de darle un manotazo y apartar al ángel de él pero el movimiento que describían aquellos dedos le relajaban.- Me quedaré hasta que te duermas.- anunció su amo y Dean sólo gruñó levemente sintiendo como sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse en contra de su propia voluntad.  
A la mañana siguiente no había rastro del ángel, le despertó el pitido de un despertador que no recordaba haber programado. Intentó apagarlo como pudo y se levantó al instante, quedándose de pie sin saber qué hacer o a dónde ir. Estaba algo confuso, por unos segundos no sabía dónde se encontraba, esperaba despertarse con la mejilla pegada al frío cristal del Impala y no envuelto entre sábanas que desprendían calor residual. Un golpeteo en la puerta de su habitación le sacó de su ensimismamiento.  
-Adelante.- dijo algo dudoso.  
-Buenos días, ¿qué tal has dormido?- Chuck entró en la habitación sonriendo tímidamente, con las manos llenas de ropa y una carpeta bajo el brazo.- Castiel me ha dicho que te costó conciliar el sueño. Toma.- le tendió la ropa a Dean quien la tomó sin más.- Es lo que deberás llevar cuando salgáis fuera o cuando vengan visitas. Y aquí tienes. Te he hecho un listado con cosas que debes saber, horarios, costumbres, etiqueta y demás cosas necesarias. Supongo que sabes leer.- Dean asintió y cogió los papeles que Chuck acababa de sacar de la carpeta.- Ahora tienes que ducharte, vestirte y desayunar, tendrás que prepárate el desayuno, no hay cocinero ni sirvientes, a Castiel le gusta hacer las cosas por si mismo.-  
-Y por eso tú eres su criado.- dijo Dean dejando las cosas sobre la cama y ojeando los papeles muy por encima.  
-No, yo soy su secretario y asistente. Aparte de amigo... más o menos, no es demasiado sociable. Supongo que no puedes culparle. La cuestión es que yo no soy su criado, sólo me encargo del papeleo y ahora mismo de echarte una mano, pero eso es más un favor.-  
-¿Y dónde está el ángel si puede saberse?- preguntó algo molesto sin saber porqué.  
-Hablando con sus contactos. Está buscando a tu hermano.- Dean miró con sorpresa al hombre al escuchar aquello.  
-¿Sabe algo?- inconscientemente dio un paso hacia Chuck.  
-Todavía no. ¿Porqué no haces lo que te he dicho? Yo tengo trabajo que hacer en la oficina, no creo que nos veamos hasta mañana. Que pases un buen día.- dijo antes de desaparecer ante sus ojos.  
Dean tardó escasos quince minutos en ducharse y vestirse. Al entrar en la sala de estar encontró a Castiel en el mismo asiento en el que se había sentado el día anterior, estaba hablando por el móvil y a Dean por un momento le pareció extraño ver a un ángel hablar por teléfono, teniendo un trabajo, llevando traje.  
-Buenos días.- dijo el ángel colgando el teléfono y levantándose de la mesa.- ¿Has hablado con Chuck?- el hombre asintió sin desviar la vista del móvil, se moría de ganas por preguntar sobre su hermano.- Desayuna, en veinte minutos nos vamos.- Dean arqueó una ceja.- Vamos a buscar a tu hermano.-

Dean caminaba por la calle con la mirada gacha, no le gustaba no poder mirar a la gente a los ojos. Ya era incómodo tener que controlarse cada vez que daba un paso pero era peor al sentir como eran los demás los que clavaban sus miradas en él, las criaturas a su alrededor cuchicheaban a su paso y algunas saludaban a Castiel sin que este se parase a charlar con ellos. Dean habría preguntado a Castiel porqué no podían ir a aquel local directamente tele transportándose pero la sensación que le dejaba en el cuerpo aquel "medio de transporte" no le agradaba demasiado, quizás era cuestión de acostumbrarse, pero Dean no quería acostumbrarse. Aún así había miles de preguntas que se agolpaban en su cabeza mientras iban caminando por la calle, mirando por el rabillo del ojo las acciones de la "gente". Dean no sabía cuanto hacía que las criaturas se habían apoderado del mundo, estaba seguro que cuando él era un niño, poco después de que Sammy naciera, aquellos seres todavía no reinaban a sus anchas, no sabía demasiado, sólo lo que su padre les había contado y todo aquello en comparación parecían fábulas o cuentos para hacerles dormir sin tener pesadillas sobre monstruos con garras que les arrancarían la piel a tiras. Dean quería saber como había cambiado todo de la noche a la mañana, quería saber porqué el ambiente era de normalidad, porqué hacían cosas como sentarse en la terraza de un bar a tomar una copa como si fuesen humanos, porqué se vestían con trajes o acudían a la oficina a trabajar. Quería saber tantas cosas que su mente no era capaz de retener las preguntas cuando se le ocurrían otras nuevas.  
Dejaron las calles principales llenas de seres y comenzaron a recorrer callejuelas y callejones cada vez más oscuros, lúgubres y estrechos. De pronto parecía que había oscurecido pero Dean estaba seguro de que no eran más de las diez de la mañana cuando habían salido de casa. En el lateral de una de las calles, en el lugar más oscuro que parecía impenetrable por la luz, había una puerta con un símbolo sobre ella, justo en la entrada un demonio con cara de pocos amigos hacía guardia. El demonio se percató de su presencia y se irguió aún más, esperándoles.  
-Cuando entremos mantente detrás de mí en todo momento, bajo ninguna circunstancia mires o hables con nadie. Intenta que no te toquen, ¿lo entiendes?- Dean asintió sin mirar al ángel, su vista fija en el pecho del hombre que subía y bajaba cuando respiraba. ¿Acaso los ángeles necesitaban respirar? -Entremos.-  
Castiel caminó hasta la entrada de aquel local, seguido muy de cerca del humano, al acercarse al demonio de la puerta este le hizo una pregunta en algún idioma que Dean no pudo comprender, el ángel contestó con premura y acto seguido el demonio abrió la puerta y les dejó pasar. El local por dentro era igual de oscuro, las únicas luces que alumbraban aquel lugar eran de un rojo intenso que no ayudaba a ver demasiado entre el humo que llenaba el local. Dean se alegró de no poder alzar la vista más allá de las rodillas de la gente porque lo que estaba viendo hasta ahí ya le estaba resultado desagradable, ¿en qué lugar le había metido el ángel? ¿Y cómo conocía un ser celestial aquel antro de perversión? No es que a Dean le resultase desagradable el sexo, todo lo contrario, aunque era difícil siendo un fugitivo y luchando por su vida día a día, pero las cosas que estaban pasando en aquel tugurio eran incluso antinaturales, aunque no debería extrañarle cuando la mayoría de los presentes no eran humanos.  
-Esos humanos - dijo Castiel señalando con la cabeza a su alrededor, gesto que Dean sólo intuyó.- son comprados expresamente para estos propósitos.- el humano se mordía la lengua, la voz del ángel sonó fría, informativa, como si no le importase para nada lo que estaba pasando en aquel lugar. Dean dudaba que aquellas personas estuviesen allí, haciendo aquello, por propia voluntad, pero claro, por algo eran esclavos. - Su ropa es... bueno... su escasa ropa... cuando la llevan... es de color rojo. No suelen sacarlos a la calle pero cuando lo hacen es fácil reconocerlos. Los esclavos normales, como tú, lleváis ropa blanca.- Cuando Castiel acabó de hablar un par de mujeres salieron de una puerta lateral y se acercaron a ellos, Dean pudo ver los zapatos de tacón negros de una de ellas.  
-Castiel, ¿qué te trae por este lugar?- la voz de la mujer era burlona y seductora al mismo tiempo.  
-No estoy aquí por placer Meg.- pero la del ángel seguía siendo fría y sin ningún sentimiento.  
-Claro que no, ni siquiera sabes como usar lo que tienes entre las piernas.- dijo la otra mujer bromeando.  
-Ruby, no molestes a nuestro invitado. ¿Es tu nuevo esclavo?-  
-Así es y de hecho es por él que estoy aquí.-  
-¿Quieres vendérnoslo?- preguntó la segunda mujer caminando cerca de Dean, podía sentir sus ojos recorriendo todo su cuerpo.  
-No, no es eso. ¿Porqué no nos sentamos en un lugar menos bullicioso para hablar?-  
-De acuerdo, entremos en nuestro despacho.- Dean vio como la mujer caminaba de nuevo hacia la puerta por la que habían salido.- Tu esclavo puede esperar en ese sillón.- El ángel la miró con desagrado.- Lo siento Cas, pero saber que no permitimos esclavos dentro, sin excepciones.- Dean sintió la mano de ángel en su brazo, de forma demasiado delicada, guiándole hasta el sillón del que la mujer había hablado, en una zona más iluminada, alejada de la masa de cuerpos desnudos.  
-Espérame aquí de acuerdo.- el hombre asintió, no fiándose de su voz, la mano del ángel le abandonó y de pronto se sintió vulnerable al escuchar sus pasos alejarse de él. Una vez sentado cerró los ojos para intentar evadirse. Los sonidos a su alrededor eran cuanto menos inquietantes, por una parte Dean no podía evitar sentir un placentero cosquilleo al escuchar los gemidos de las personas de aquella sala, pero por otro lado, sabiendo lo que estaban haciendo, el cosquilleo se convertía en nausea. Intentó dejar la mente en blanco y sólo funcionó durante unos minutos hasta que las voces y los gritos eran demasiado apabullantes, probó a pensar en otras cosas pero todas acababan siendo escenas poco agradables, de todas formas aquello duró poco porque al sentir una mano sobre su pierna abrió los ojos y se preparó para marcharse pero al mirarla se dio cuenta de que no era la del ángel. Era una mano femenina y subía por su muslo sin demasiada vergüenza, otra mano más, esta vez de hombre, bajaba desde su hombro izquierdo acariciando su pecho. Dean apretó los puños ansioso de usar la fuerza para apartar a aquellas criaturas de él, no podía ponerse a pelear con demonios en aquel lugar y menos siendo un esclavo así que se calmó un instante hasta que sintió la lengua de uno de aquellos seres en su cuerpo y las manos acercándose peligrosa y rápidamente a su entrepierna. De golpe los dos seres dejaron de tocarle, simplemente desaparecieron y un estruendo delante de Dean le indicó a donde habían ido a parar.  
-No toquéis las propiedades de otro.-La voz del ángel sonaba calmada y peligrosa.- Sí os veo simplemente mirando a mi esclavo, os enviaré al infierno. Vámonos.- Castiel cogió el brazo de Dean, esta vez con más fuerza, y se dirigió a la misma puerta por la que habían entrado, seguidos de las dos mujeres con las que había estado hablando.  
-Lo siento mucho Castiel. Me encargaré de castigar a esos dos.- dijo Ruby pateando al hombre que yacía en el suelo.  
-No es necesario Ruby. Muchas gracias por la información.-  
-De nada, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer después de lo que has hecho por nosotras. Lamentamos no poder serte de más ayuda.-  
-Adiós.- Ambos salieron por la puerta y caminaron hasta estar lo suficientemente alejados del lugar, entonces Castiel se paró y se giró mirando a Dean fijamente, tomó su mentón y alzó su rostro hasta tener su vista fijada en él. -¿Estás bien? ¿Te han hecho algo?- las manos del ángel recorrieron su pecho en busca de algo fuera de lugar. Dean agarró aquellas manos, parando su movimiento y susurró.  
-Estoy bien. En serio.- A Dean le incomodaba la forma en la que el ángel se preocupaba desmesuradamente por él. Castiel dejó caer una de sus manos a la vez que la otra subía por su cuello hasta su pelo, acariciándole suavemente. La mano de Dean seguía agarrando su muñeca mientras el ángel recorría los mechones de su pelo.  
-Lo siento. Siento haberte arrastrado hasta aquel lugar.-  
-Pero...-  
-Volvamos a casa. Allí hablaremos más tranquilamente.- Castiel puso dos dedos sobre la frente de Dean y cuando este abrió los ojos se encontraban en su sala de estar. - Siéntate en el diván. Te traeré un vaso de agua.- Antes de que Dean pudiese oponerse el ángel había desaparecido y aparecido de nuevo con un vaso en las manos. Dean se sentó en el diván y el ángel hizo lo mismo, dándole el vaso que traía consigo. El esclavo bebió el frío líquido pero no se sintió mejor al hacerlo.  
-Puedes explicarme que hacíamos en aquel... lugar.-  
-Meg y Ruby, las dos mujeres con las que he estado hablando, me debían algunos favores y...-  
-¿Que tipo de favores?- en realidad no quería saber qué clase de favores les había hecho Castiel a aquellos demonios, pero su boca habló antes de que pudiese pararla.  
-No son ese tipo de favores. Les salvé la vida varias veces. Algunos ángeles creen que es divertido capturar a demonios y matarlos como deporte.- Dean casi rió.  
-No veo que tiene eso de malo...-  
-No todos los demonios son iguales Dean, además ellas son útiles.-  
-¿Útiles como? ¿Te hacen descuento en sus orgías con animales?-  
-Yo no practico sexo con animales Dean. Aunque eso no creo que sea de tu incumbencia.- dijo algo molesto. Dean se mantuvo en silencio y el ángel volvió de nuevo a su explicación.- Ellas son informadores, a cambio hacemos la vista gorda con su negocio.-  
-¿Informadores? ¿Quienes hacéis la vista gorda? ¿Y cómo podéis hacerlo? eso es asqueroso...-  
-Nos mantienen al tanto de las intrigas de los bajos fondos. No sólo los demonios vienen a estos lugares ¿sabes? Dean... ahora no es momento para hablar de esto, quizás otro día... ahora lo importante es tu hermano.- Dean tragó con dificultad al escuchar aquella palabra.- Esta mañana hablé con un amigo y me dijo que Ruby y Meg podían saber algo acerca del paradero de tu hermano.-  
-¿Y bien?- dijo Dean impaciente, acercándose más al ángel que estaba sentado a su lado, apretando el vaso que tenía entre las manos.  
-De momento nada.- el humano bajó la vista, decepcionado.- Pero en parte es una buena noticia. No han vendido a tu hermano como esclavo sexual, al menos no para este tipo de locales, ellas están al tanto de todas las compras de humanos que...-  
-No te importa que vendan a los humanos como esclavos sexuales ¿verdad?- Dean interrumpió. Castiel suspiró cansado. - Es... asqueroso...-  
-Claro que me importa Dean, todos los humanos me importan pero no puedo cambiar el mundo de golpe, yo solo. ¿Quieres que te siga contando lo de tu hermano o no?- Dean asintió.- Es muy probable que haya sido comprado por un particular con un gran capital. Alguien con contactos y con mucho poder, es difícil saber quien. Pero no todo está perdido, Ruby y Meg están al tanto de todo lo que pasa en el mundo de los demonios así que si uno de los suyos le ha comprado, tarde o temprano ellas lo sabrán y por lo tanto, nosotros lo sabremos.- Dean suspiró, sabía como era aquel mundo, al menos sabía todo lo que su padre les había contado pero parecía que se había quedado corto, todo estaba podrido en aquella sociedad, incluso seres supuestamente puros como los ángeles estaban llenos de mierda.  
-No lo entiendo...- el ángel se le quedó mirando, confuso.- ¿Cómo podéis vivir así? Entiendo que a ellos les guste, a los demonios sobretodo, será como caminar por el infierno, pero ¿y vosotros? ¿Y los ángeles? ¿Cómo lo aguantáis?-  
-Dean, los ángeles no somos lo que tú crees, somos guerreros del Señor y no tenemos el privilegio de tener sentimientos u opiniones. Simplemente hacemos lo que tenemos que hacer y a veces eso es peor, a veces eso hace que algunos ángeles sean...-  
-...peores que los demonios.- acabó Dean.  
-Así es.-  
-¿Pero tú has elegido? Has elegido ayudarnos, ayudarme.-  
-Hoy en día nada es lo que solía ser Dean...- el humano le miró confuso.- Porqué no te tumbas un rato y descansas mientras yo preparo la comida.- No esperó a que Dean contestase, le quitó el vaso de las manos e hizo que se tumbase en el diván.

A Dean le fascinaba ver alimentarse a aquel ser, nunca había visto a un ángel comer, de hecho nunca había visto un ángel hasta que le vio a él entrar en aquella sala en los bajos fondos de la ciudad. Sí, era cierto que se habían encargado de cazar todo tipo de criaturas pero los ángeles no eran una de ellas, de hecho Dean llegó a dudar de su existencia pero su padre insistía que incluso ahora que los "monstruos" eran totalmente abiertos con su condición de seres sobrenaturales los ángeles solían ser bastante discretos y no les gustaba llamar la atención. Dean llevaba un buen rato con un pedazo de patata pinchada en su tenedor, no podía apartar la vista de los movimientos del ángel. Le parecían tan etéreos y elegantes incluso haciendo algo tan simple como era masticar.  
-¿No comes?- preguntó Castiel. Dean cerró la boca de golpe, sin darse cuenta de que la había dejado abierta mientras le contemplaba.  
-Sí...- susurró volviendo de nuevo a su labor.  
-Sé que hay muchas preguntas en tu cabeza Dean. Que todo esto es demasiado complicado para ti, pero quizás sería mejor que dejases de pensar tanto y...-  
-Nunca he sido del tipo reflexivo, pero ahora parece que no puedo hacer otra cosa.- dijo sin apartar la vista de su plato.- Parece que mi cerebro funciona por su cuenta y no puede dejar de preguntarse cosas y replanteárselo todo... cuestionar cada cosa que hacéis... Sammy... él siempre pensó que los ángeles erais algo especial, que erais diferentes y que nos protegías... yo nunca le creí... siempre pensé como mi padre... quizás yo no estaba tan equivocado...-  
-No hables de tu hermano en pasado Dean.- dijo el ángel con tristeza, lo cual hizo que Dean le mirase mientras una sensación desconocida se formaba en su estómago.- Das por hecho que no vas a volverle a ver. No llores por algo que puede que nunca ocurra.-  
-Simplemente me preparo para lo peor.- Dijo serio sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada. El ángel se levantó y caminó hasta el que, a ojos del mundo exterior, era su esclavo.  
- Tengo que irme a trabajar. Quiero que leas unos libros mientras no estoy.- Dean se sentía incómodo después del extraño intercambio de palabras.- No salgas de casa, no abras la puerta a nadie.-  
-No sé para qué tienes puerta, te tele portas sin usarlas.- Dean jugueteó con la comida de su plato distraídamente.  
-Sólo Chuck y yo podemos "tele transportarnos", como tú dices, aquí. El resto de gente tiene que usar la puerta.- Dean alzó una ceja.- Puede que te lo explique otro día. Lleva los platos a la cocina cuando termines y pon el lavavajillas.- a Dean ya no le sorprendía que el ángel tuviese lavavajillas, incluso había visto una gran tele en el comedor que permanecía apagada siempre.- Volveré a las nueve.- El ángel desapareció unos instantes y de nuevo volvió a aparecer cerca de Dean, con una gabardina marrón encima del traje negro.- Ah, y no cojas el teléfono nunca. Toma.- Castiel puso un móvil encima de la mesa, junto a la mano de Dean.- Si necesitas hablar conmigo usa esto. ¿Sabes como funciona?- Dean asintió.  
-No soy imbécil. Tenía uno hasta que me capturaron ¿sabes? No tan moderno pero...- Dean rozó con la punta de su dedo índice el teléfono móvil.  
-Mi número es el único que hay memorizado, úsalo sólo en caso de emergencia.- el hombre volvió de nuevo a asentir.- Te he dejado los libros encima de mi escritorio en la biblioteca.- Dean se preguntaba porqué el ángel quería que leyera pero no se molestó en preguntarle, tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer hasta que recibieran noticias de su hermano.- Dean...- el ángel estaba de cuclillas al lado del humano, con una mano agarrando la mesa y la otra sobre el respaldo de la silla de Dean.- Encontraremos a tu hermano.- el hombre esbozó una sonrisa triste, su mirada clavada en el móvil que acababa de recibir, hasta que sintió de nuevo los dedos de ángel enredándose en su pelo, demasiado corto como para poder ser agarrado correctamente. No hacía mucho que había comenzado aquello que parecía haberse convertido ya en costumbre para el ángel pero Dean estaba empezando a habituarse. Justo cuando giró la cabeza para mirar al ángel, éste desapareció, dejándole sólo en aquella casa, demasiado grande para una persona, pero demasiado pequeña para todos sus demonios.

**CONTINUARÁ**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 04. **

Desde el momento en el que Castiel le enseñó la biblioteca Dean supo que esa iba a ser la sala en la que más tiempo pasaría, no estaba seguro de si por voluntad propia. Había más libros de los que un humano podría leer en toda una vida y muchos más de los que él podría leer en diez vidas. No era una rata de biblioteca, apenas había tenido tiempo de abrir un libro durante sus cacerías aunque su hermano siempre insistía en que leer un poco no iba a matarle, pero sabía que a Sammy le hubiese encantado aquella sala y puede que esa fuese la razón de que le gustase tanto, porque cada rincón le recordaba a su hermano. Quizás cuando encontrase a Sam tuviese tiempo de leer más. ¿A quién quería engañar? En cuanto encontrase a Sam ambos escaparían y volverían de nuevo a su tarea de acabar con aquellos seres, como en los viejos tiempos. Casi como en los viejos tiempos, la falta de su padre no era algo que fuese fácil de superar y volver de nuevo a ponerse en marcha iba a hacerles recordar a su padre en cada cosa que hicieran.

De todos modos aquella habitación le gustaba, tenía una calidez de la que el resto de la casa carecía. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por libros hasta el más mínimo rincón y quizás era el papel y los colores tierra de la mayoría de los lomos lo que le producían esa falsa sensación de calor. Dean se sentó tras el escritorio rozando con la punta de los dedos la superficie, incluso aquella madera parecía desprender calor. El sillón parecía haber sobrevivido a muchas batallas, desgastado y raído. Al sentarse en él sintió como el sillón se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, como si hubiese sido él quien hubiese pasado horas y horas durante años sentado allí. Sobre la mesa, frente a él, había una pila de libros por los que Dean se sentía extrañamente atraído. Cogió el primero de ellos, la cubierta era de cuero de un color marrón tan oscuro que Dean hubiese jurado era negro. Miró la tapa y se dio cuenta de que el título estaba desgastado por el uso y por los años, al abrirlo el olor de aquellas hojas amarillentas le llegó hasta la nariz y respiró profundamente, perdiéndose en aquel aroma que le recordaba a los cuentos que su madre les leía cuando Sammy era apenas un bebé. Cada página, rugosa y áspera, estaba llena de una letra de imprenta menuda y apretada y algunas ilustraciones se entremezclaban aquí y allí. Se perdió fácilmente entre aquellas páginas cuando empezó a recorrer con la vista las líneas de texto. El libro hablaba sobre leyendas, historias antiguas, ritos, en muchos de ellos aparecían seres con los que Dean había tenido el placer o la desgracia de cruzarse. El tiempo pasaba sin que él se diera cuenta, inmerso en la lectura de aquel tomo, levantándose tan sólo un par de veces para ir al baño y coger un vaso de agua. Cuando comenzaba la página cuarenta y dos del tercer libro se dio cuenta de que ya había comenzado a oscurecer, comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza, seguramente por la mezcla fatal de un día de lectura encerrado en la misma habitación y no haber comido en más de cinco horas. Le parecía que la salida de aquella mañana había ocurrido en realidad otro día aunque el recordarlo y casi sentir las manos de aquellos seres tocando su cuerpo hizo que un escalofrío le recorriese la nuca de forma desagradable.

-¿Sigues aquí?- Dean dio un salto en su asiento golpeándose la rodilla contra el escritorio.- Lo siento.- dijo el ángel que había aparecido justo frente al humano, sin ningún tipo de aviso.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!- Dean sentía su corazón golpeando contra su pecho demasiado rápido.- Casi me da un infarto.-

-Lo siento, de verdad. No estoy acostumbrado a convivir con humanos.-

Dean volvió a sentarse de nuevo, Castiel mirándole desde el mismo lugar en el que se había aparecido, sin moverse durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Se dio cuenta de que el ángel ya no llevaba puesta la gabardina y el nudo de su corbata estaba flojo alrededor de su cuello.

-He comprado pizza, ¿has comido algo?- el humano negó con la cabeza.- Vamos a cenar.- el ángel salió de la habitación por la puerta, como lo haría una persona normal y Dean sonrió al verle forcejear con el pomo. El hombre se levantó del sillón y cerró el libro que estaba leyendo antes de seguirle hasta el comedor.

Sobre la pequeña mesa, frente al televisor, había una caja dentro de la cual Dean supuso estaba la pizza. De la percha junto a la entrada colgaba la gabardina del ángel, el cual salía de la cocina con un par de refrescos de cola. Se sentó en el sofá y dejó los refrescos sobre la mesa, quitándose la chaqueta y lanzándola al diván que había detrás.

-¿Quieres ver una película?-

-Pues...- el humano caminó hasta el sofá y se sentó tentativamente.- no lo sé...- Castiel le dio el refresco y abrió la caja de la pizza.- Esto es muy raro... un ángel comiendo pizza, viendo películas, yendo a la oficina...-

-Esta sociedad no ha cambiado tanto, es bastante similar a como era cuando los humanos eran los que regían la tierra. La gente sigue trabajando, comiendo, durmiendo, yendo al cine. Aunque no se hacen tantas películas como antes... supongo que la mayoría de seres no tienen las mismas inquietudes artísticas que los humanos... por lo demás, no somos tan distintos.-

-Menos por el hecho de que esclavizáis a los humanos.- Dean abrió el refresco y le dio un sorbo demasiado rápido añadiendo más intensidad a su dolor de cabeza.

-¿Te sientes como un esclavo Dean?- el ángel abrió la caja y tomó un pedazo de pizza acercando la caja al hombre para que cogiera un trozo.

-Bueno...- el humano rozó su hombro recordando la marca que llevaba en él, después cogió un trozo de pizza y le dio un gran bocado.- Me has tenido en casa encerrado desde el mediodía, me has prohibido salir, usar el teléfono, abrir la puerta y me has hecho leer un montón de libros prehistóricos... sí, creo que me siento algo esclavo.- el ángel le miró con frialdad y a Dean casi se le atraganta el trozo de pizza que tenía en la boca.

-Algunos de mis hermanos tienen esclavos. No son malos amos, por lo general los ángeles suelen tratar bien a sus esclavos, demasiado duros muchas veces, pero nada en comparación con un demonio. Los demonios son los que más disfrutan de tener esclavos, suelen tenerlos sin comer hasta que suplican por comida, les azotan cada noche para enseñarles quien es el que manda, les torturan cuando cometen algún error y se deshacen de ellos cuando se cansan, y cuando digo se deshacen quiero decir que les abren en canal y dejan que se desangren, muriendo lentamente. Puedo entender que estés acostumbrado a la libertad que tenías cuando recorrías el mundo con tu padre y tu hermano pero en la situación en la que estás ahora esta es la mayor libertad que puedo permitirte sin que tu vida corra peligro.- Dean no dijo nada, no quería hablar de lo libre que era antes y de lo "afortunado" que era ahora, aunque Castiel tuviese parte de razón, no se veía con fuerzas de reconocerlo. Se hundió más en el sofá y siguió comiendo sin decir nada más. Cuando iba por su cuarto pedazo se dio cuenta de que el ángel no había comido más pizza y que simplemente le miraba mientras pasaba sus dedos distraídamente por la corbata que colgaba de su cuello.

-¿Te ha parecido interesante la lectura?- preguntó de repente.

-La verdad es que sí. Hay muchas cosas que no sabía sobre algunas criaturas. Pero... ¿porq...?-

-Tienes que poder protegerte cuando yo no esté.-

-Sé protegerme sólo, gracias, lo he hecho durante años.-

-No es lo mismo vagar por los caminos dónde puedes encontrar un par de criaturas de vez en cuando a vivir rodeado de cientos de ellas, muchas de las cuales no sabías ni que existían. Además... Tenías a tu padre y a tu hermano para cubrirte las espaldas...-

-No vuelvas a hablar de ellos, no quiero hablar de ellos.-

-¿Porqué?-

-Me duele la cabeza.- dijo como excusa, y se arrepintió al sentir los dedos del ángel en su pelo, haciendo que el dolor desapareciera y permaneciendo allí más de lo necesario.

-¿Mejor?- preguntó tan inocentemente que a Dean le extrañó que aquel ser tuviese siglos de vida.

-Mejor...- susurró, la mano del ángel bajó hasta su mejilla y le obligó a mirarle a la cara.- Sigo sin querer hablar de ello.- Castiel se acercó al hombre, levantándose levemente del asiento hasta que sus ojos estuvieron mirando al humano por encima, entonces los labios de ángel se posaron en su frente y susurró de forma severa pero extrañamente tierna al mismo tiempo.

-Vete a dormir, mañana tengo muchas cosas que enseñarte.- Castiel recogió los restos de comida y las latas y desapareció por la puerta de la cocina. Dean hizo lo que le había ordenado y fue directo a su cuarto, desnudándose con lentitud y metiéndose después en las suaves sábanas de su cama, pensando en si su hermano tendría la suerte de poder dormir en un colchón.

Cuando el despertador sonó a las siete de la mañana a Dean le dio la impresión de que sólo hacía algunos minutos que se había metido en la cama. Estaba cansado y recordaba retazos de alguna pesadilla que había tenido durante aquella noche, prefirió levantarse sin más y apagar el despertador. Salió del cuarto esperando no encontrar a nadie allí, pero justo en la mesa del comedor detrás de un ordenador portátil y junto a un montón de papeles se encontraba el secretario de su amo.

-Buenos días.- dijo el humano sin mucha convicción.

-Buenos días, pensaba que hoy dormirías hasta más tarde.-

-Tenemos que practicar.- dijo el ángel apareciendo de pronto junto a Dean quien notó como su corazón casi se le salía del pecho.

-¡Dios! Te dije que no hicieras eso.-

-Lo siento. Chuck y yo tenemos trabajo que hacer así que puedes desayunar y ducharte mientras nosotros acabamos.- Dean asintió y caminó hasta la cocina.- Come bien, hoy vas a necesitar la energía.-

Igual que aquella mañana pasaron las siguientes, Dean se levantaba, se duchaba y desayunaba mientras Chuck y Castiel trabajaban en la mesa del comedor, no sabía en qué y muchas veces no le importaba, después Chuck se marchaba a la oficina y el ángel y su esclavo se dedicaban a entrenar, por las tardes Castiel se iba al trabajo y Dean se quedaba en casa leyendo.

Al principio le había parecido estúpido entrenar con Castiel, llevaba toda la vida matando criaturas y sabía perfectamente como hacerlo, no necesitaba clases para hacer algo para lo que prácticamente había nacido, pero después del primer día se dio cuenta de que aún le faltaban muchas cosas por aprender. Nunca había peleado con un ángel y era bastante diferente a lo que él estaba acostumbrado, era rápido, fuerte y por más que le golpeaba no había forma de dejarlo inconsciente. Se preguntaba si habría alguna forma de acabar con los ángeles, su padre tenía algunas teorías pero ninguna parecía demasiado eficiente. Tampoco se atrevió a probar ninguna de ellas por miedo a que tuviesen éxito. Castiel le había dicho que había pocas formas de acabar con un ángel pero que aún no era el momento de que las supiese. Aquello no terminó de gustarle pero tuvo que resignarse.

Las tardes no eran demasiado divertidas, aunque a Dean le parecía interesante aprender más cosas de los seres que le rodeaban, el estar solo y no poder salir a la calle hacía que el malhumor se quedase con él el resto del día, al menos hasta que el ángel aparecía, llamando a la puerta de la biblioteca y sacándole de allí para cenar. A veces traía comida china, otras pizza y un día trajo comida vegetariana, pero siempre cenaban en el sofá, frente a la televisión apagada, sin hablar demasiado.

Cada día que pasaba Dean estaba más nervioso, no había noticias de Sam y aunque Castiel se empeñaba en decirle que si no había noticias eran buenas noticias, él no podía evitar preocuparse. Algunas noches casi ni dormía pensando en cómo y dónde estaría su hermano, aunque casi siempre, al final, el cansancio era más poderoso que su voluntad.

La tarde de su sexto día allí, cuando Dean estaba de nuevo encerrado en la biblioteca, el teléfono que Castiel le había dado comenzó a sonar sobre la mesa, junto al sándwich que acababa de hacerse. Miró la pantalla y en ella parpadeaba el nombre de su amo, cogió el móvil y descolgó.

-¿Sí?- su voz era dubitativa, como si no supiese si contestar aquel teléfono fuese lo correcto.

-Dean, tengo noticias de tu hermano.- Dean abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se levantó del sillón.

-Sammy...- susurró sin darse cuenta.- ¿Qué sabes? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde...?-

-En media hora estaré de vuelta, hablaremos entonces.-

-No. ¿Dime que sabes?- el hombre comenzó a caminar intranquilo por la habitación.

-Dean.- la voz del ángel sonó autoritaria y el humano se quedó quieto en el sitio.- Ahora no puedo hablar, nos vemos en media hora.- Dean iba a replicar pero la línea quedó muerta. Lanzó el móvil al sillón y volvió a su paseo nervioso, pensando en mil cosas que podría saber Castiel. Ni siquiera se molestó en volver a su tarea de cada tarde, se limitó a ir de una habitación de la casa a otra, sentándose en casi cada mueble y levantándose a los pocos segundos.

Cuando Castiel llegó, apareciendo de golpe en el salón, Dean tenía todos los sentidos alerta y nada más verlo se abalanzó contra él y le agarró de los hombros.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano?- preguntó nervioso.

-Cálmate Dean.- el ángel le agarró del brazo y le llevó hasta el sofá.- Siéntate y hablamos.-

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Si sabes algo dilo ya.- Dean fue obligado a sentarse mientras el ángel se sentaba a su lado.

-Me ha llamado Meg, han oído rumores sobre tu hermano, no me ha dicho demasiado, quiere que vaya esta noche al local, es más seguro hablar en persona.-

-¿Y a qué estamos esperando?- dijo el hombre levantándose de nuevo del sillón, el ángel le agarró de nuevo del brazo y le hizo volver a sentarse en su sitio.

-Tú no vienes Dean.-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Pues que tú no vienes. No quiero que pase lo mismo que la otra vez Dean, no puedo arriesgarme.-

-No va a pasar nada. No voy a dejar que se me acerquen.-

-¿Y que vas a hacer para impedirlo? Eres un esclavo, no puedes tocarles, no puedes defenderte.- Dean no supo que decir, la otra vez le había pillado por sorpresa pero si intentaban tocarle de nuevo seguramente acabaría en pelea y sabía que no sería bueno para él, no porqué fuese incapaz de acabar con un par de demonios o incluso con una habitación llena de ellos, si no por las consecuencias que acarrearía su insubordinación como esclavo.

-No puedes dejarme aquí.- dijo seguro.

-Dean no...-

-Tengo que saber que pasa con mi hermano. No puedes llamarme y decirme que no puedes hablar, que tengo que esperar a que llegues a casa y cuando estás aquí no me dices nada, sólo que tienes que ir a hablar con esos demonios en persona y que yo no puedo ir. No puedes dejarme aquí.- dijo desesperado viendo como el ángel se levantaba del sofá y siguiendo sus mismas acciones.

-Sí puedo Dean y de hecho es lo que debo hacer.- Dean le agarró del brazo y le miró fijamente.

-Por favor.- dijo apretando los dientes. Castiel bajó la vista y dejó escapar un suspiro.

-No te separarás de mí ni un sólo momento y si incumples una sola norma...-

-No haré nada irresponsable, lo prometo.-

-Coge una chaqueta, nos vamos ya.- Dean cogió la chaqueta que colgaba del perchero sin despegar la vista del ángel, sin parpadear, por si desaparecía sin él.- Vámonos.- Castiel se acercó al hombre y puso de nuevo sus dedos sobre su frente.

Volvieron a recorrer las calles, esta vez no había tanto ajetreo y caminaron rápidamente hasta estar de nuevo frente al local. El portero del otro día les esperaba en la puerta y les dejó entrar sin que Castiel abriese la boca. El local estaba incluso más lleno que el otro día, Dean podía sentir el calor que desprendían aquellos cuerpos y se centró en el sonido de sus pasos al caminar por la sala. Una de las mujeres de la vez anterior, Dean no sabía cual, se acercó a ellos con premura.

-Ven.- dijo guiándoles de nuevo hasta el despacho.

-No pienso dejar a mi esclavo fuera, ya sabes lo que paso la última vez.- La mujer se paró y giró sobre sus talones.

-Sabes que no…-

-Sé que no puede entrar, pero entonces tendremos que hablar fuera.- dijo el ángel mirándole con severidad. El demonio dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación y caminó hacia un rincón apartado de la muchedumbre.

Dean sintió la mano del ángel tomando la suya, apretándola entre sus dedos algo fríos y suaves, tirando de él y acercándole a su cuerpo para dejar claro que aquel humano le pertenecía y que no tenía intención de dejar que nadie pusiese un dedo sobre él. Una mesa les esperaba, con tres sillas en una de las cuales la otra mujer permanecía sentada, cuando estuvieron frente a ella saludó al ángel y le indicó que se sentara. Castiel se sentó frente a las dos mujeres, con el humano a su lado, aún sosteniendo su mano mientras este permanecía de pie, alejado del grupo de demonios, humanos y otros seres que gemían sin inhibiciones. Dean se concentró en la voz del ángel.

-¿Qué sabéis?- preguntó directamente.

-Últimamente ha habido rumores de que algunos demonios están comprando humanos para entrenarlos como guerreros, no se sabe exactamente para qué, no es para su uso normal de guardaespaldas, hay quienes dicen que se están montando peleas clandestinas y que se hacen apuestas ilegales. No tenemos constancia de ello pero es muy probable que sea cierto, además hemos escuchado a algunos esclavos hablando de ello.-

-¿Y qué tiene que ver su hermano con eso?- preguntó el ángel sin alzar la voz, moviendo un poco la mano del hombre cuando habló de su hermano.

-Están comprando a esclavos con un perfil concreto y según nos contaste, su hermano parece cumplir todas las condiciones necesarias, es grande, fuerte, salvaje...- Dean se tensó y estuvo tentado de lanzar una mirada de odio al par de demonios que hablaban con su amo pero la mano del ángel apretó su agarre y comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares con el pulgar sobre la piel de Dean.

-Nos han informado de que este fin de semana habrá una reunión de ese grupo de demonios, aún no sabemos mucho, podría ser otra venta de esclavos o una fiesta privada, quien sabe.- dijo Ruby dando golpecitos con los dedos sobre la mesa.- Solo...- unos pasos se acercaron raudos a la mesa y junto a Dean se paró una mujer descalza que apenas llevaba ropa.- ¿Sí Diana?- preguntó el demonio.

-Señora, el señor Alastair pregunta si sería posible concertar un servicio con este esclavo.- dijo señalando a Dean. El humano se tensó de nuevo, esta vez por razones diferentes. Comenzó a sentir ira y la cara le ardía al mismo tiempo que la sangre de su cuerpo subía de temperatura- Está dispuesto a pagarles el doble si fuese necesario.-

-Me temo que no será posible.- dijo Castiel totalmente serio.

-Diana, dile a Alastair que este esclavo tiene dueño y que no está en nuestras manos el proporcionarle dichos servicios.- Ruby habló de forma demasiado profesional para ser la madame de un burdel demoniaco.- Además, creo que su amo no está dispuesto a desprenderse de él o prestarlo para fines libidinosos.-

-Sí ama.-

-Diana.- intervino Castiel antes de que la muchacha se girase para marcharse.- Dile a Alastair que si vuelve a poner sus sucios ojos sobre mi esclavo se los arrancaré de cuajo.-

-Sí señor...- respondió la chica tímidamente y volvió de nuevo a sus deberes. En cuanto Dean dejó de escuchar los pasos de la mujer sintió la mano del ángel tirar de la suya acercándole más a él y soltándole cuando estuvo demasiado cerca, entonces le tomó de la cintura y para asombró del humano le hizo sentarse sobre su regazo.

-Alastair y tú sois viejos conocidos, ¿verdad?- preguntó Meg. Dean sabía que la sangre que antes permanecía en su rostro por rabia ahora estaba allí por vergüenza, sentarse sobre el regazo de un ángel mientras hablaban con un par de demonios y un grupo de seres practicaban sexo a unos cuantos metros de allí no era la situación más cómoda para el humano.

-Por desgracia he tenido varios encuentros desafortunados con él. No entiendo como tenéis a ese sádico como cliente.-

-Paga muy bien.- dijo Meg.

-Aunque algunas veces hemos tenido problemas con los esclavos, hace una semana a una chica le rompió los dos brazos y a un chico le dejó inconsciente durante un par de horas.- Dean sabía de lo que eran capaces los demonios pero oírlo siempre le producía escalofríos.

-Eso son caricias viniendo de Alastair.- las manos en la cintura de Dean se aferraron con fuerza a él.- Le he visto hacer cosas mucho peores antes de... Bueno, no importa. Volvamos al tema que nos ha traído aquí.-

-Cierto... La reunión será el domingo por la noche, no sabemos con exactitud la hora pero sí el lugar. ¿Conoces el viejo almacén de juguetes a las afueras?- Castiel asintió.- No es seguro que su hermano vaya a estar allí Castiel pero... de momento es lo máximo que sabemos.- Dean se movió intranquilo sobre las piernas del ángel. Sabía que era muy probable que cuando llegasen allí no hubiese rastro de su hermano, de hecho ¿quien podía decirles que aquello no era una trampa? Castiel pareció sentir su nerviosismo y su mano izquierda se posó en su espalda acariciándola y dándole unas palmaditas para calmarle.- Si queréis puedo acompañaros, será más seguro que un demonio vaya con vosotros y será mejor que llevéis esto.- Dean miró como la chica dejaba algo sobre la mesa, un trapo en el que evidentemente había algo envuelto.- Tú no lo necesitarás pero puede que él necesite defenderse.- Castiel tomó el objeto y lo acercó hasta su regazo.

-Gracias Ruby, puede sernos útil para otra ocasión.- Dean movió su mano hasta la que descansaba sobre su cintura.- No nos acompañará.- Dean apretó la mano del ángel.

-Amo yo...- dijo en un susurro.

-Discutiremos eso en casa Dean.- dijo el ángel de forma autoritaria.-Ahora será mejor que nos vayamos. Ruby, cuando sepas la hora mándame un mensaje.-

-De acuerdo.- La chica se levantó de la silla y Dean hizo lo mismo, aún con la mano de Castiel alrededor de su cintura, el ángel se levantó y caminó junto con su esclavo y el demonio hasta la salida.

-¿No te despides Castiel?- una voz que parecía arañar las sílabas surgió desde detrás de ellos.

-No creía necesario desperdiciar mi tiempo hablando contigo Alastair.- Castiel se paró en el sitio pero no se molestó en girarse, no hizo falta porque el demonio se plantó delante de ellos.

-Me pregunto que hace un ángel tan digno como tú en este antro de depravación.- Los pies con caros zapatos negros caminaban delante del ángel hasta pararse frente al humano.

-No es de tu incumbencia pero de todas formas te diré que vengo en calidad de amigo, tan solo estoy de visita.-

-Que pena... pensaba que quizás venías a hacer negocios... como vender a este esclavo...- la mano del demonio se posó sobre el mentón de Dean y le obligó a alzar la cabeza, Dean se moría de ganas por mirar a aquel ser despreciable pero cerró los ojos al sentir su cara elevarse. La mano del ángel agarró la muñeca del demonio con fuerza.- Sería un buen trabajador aquí.- Y le obligó a despegar su garra de la cara del humano.

-Si vuelves a poner un sólo dedo sobre mi propiedad te arrancaré los brazos.-

-¿Y hacerle daño al traje de carne que llevo puesto? Creo que no lo harías Castiel.-

-Pruébame.- dijo con ferocidad, apretando la palabra contra sus labios y haciendo que saliese como un silbido grave.

-Puede que otro día.- los pasos del demonio se alejaron de allí y el ángel y su esclavo se dirigieron hasta la puerta.

-Has tenido mala suerte.- dijo Ruby mientras les abría la puerta de salida.- Parece que Alastair le ha echado el ojo a tu esclavo.-

-Pues más le vale olvidarse de él. Espero que no descubra quien es si no su interés será mayor y no quiero pensar de qué sería capaz para conseguirlo.- a Dean se le revolvió el estómago, de nuevo la mano de su amo se movió en su cintura de forma tranquilizadora.- Gracias por todo Ruby.-

Dean se alegró de estar de vuelta en la casa del ángel, sentía la necesidad de meterse bajo la ducha y no salir hasta que la piel le ardiese. No sabía si era por el local en sí o por aquel demonio en concreto, aún podía sentir aquellos dedos rozándole el mentón.

-¿Estás bien Dean?- preguntaba el ángel desde su derecha, su mano aún posada en su cintura.

-Sí... creo...-

-Siéntate, te traeré algo.- Dean hizo lo que el ángel le pidió, parecía que cada cosa que hacían se volvía costumbre, y se sentó en el sofá, al cabo de unos segundos Castiel apareció a su lado con un vaso de agua en la mano. Dean cogió el vaso y bebió su contenido de un sólo trago, devolviéndoselo después al ángel quien lo dejó sobre la mesita frente a ellos.

-Quien era ese demonio... Alastair...-

-Sólo eso... un demonio...- Dean se quedó mirando al ángel esperando que dijera algo más.- Antes de toda esta situación... antes de que los demonios vagasen libremente y de que todo esto de la esclavitud de humanos ocurriese... hace siglos de hecho... tuve la desgracia de cruzarme con él, entonces ya era un sádico... le envié de vuelta al infierno... no creo que le importase demasiado, le encantaba, se dedicaba a torturar almas... supongo que incluso me lo agradeció. No sabes de qué es capaz Dean... y no creo que quieras saberlo.-

-¿Crees que se enterará de quien soy?-

-Ya lo sabe.-

-Pero antes has dicho...-

-No quería preocuparte, pero, ¿qué sentido tiene? Es mejor que sepas a qué atenerte.-

-¿Cómo...?-

-Alastair lo sabe todo, es su trabajo. Estar informado de todo lo que ocurre.-

-Si lo sabe todo...- Dean sabía que quizás era mejor no compartir lo que pasaba por su mente con el ángel.- ... quizás sepa donde está Sam.-

-Seguramente.- dijo Castiel mirándole con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Podríamos hacer un trato con él. Pedirle información a cambio de algo.- Dean tragó saliva al terminar de pronunciar la frase.

-¿Has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho? Alastair es peligroso. Además, creo que es evidente qué pediría a cambio de información.- Castiel le miró de arriba abajo indicando lo que ambos sabían.

-Podría soportarlo.-

-No podrías Dean.- el humano se levantó del sofá llevándose las manos a la cabeza, cansado.

-Es un precio que estoy dispuesto a pagar por recuperar a mi hermano. Ya perdí a mi padre sin poder hacer nada por salvarle, no voy a estar cruzado de brazos dejando morir también a Sammy.-

-No sabes lo que dices Dean. Un sólo instante con ese demonio y querrás que tu vida acabe lo más rápido posible.-

-No me importa morir si consigo que mi hermano viva.- El ángel se levantó al sentir la tirantez en la voz del hombre.

-Tú capacidad de auto sacrificio es admirable Dean, a la par que estúpidamente egoísta. ¿Quieres cuidar de tu hermano? ¿Salvarle la vida? ¿Cómo vas a hacerlo si mueres? Además no es lo peor que Alastair podría hacerte.-

-No importa, si es lo que tengo que hacer lo haré.- Dean caminó un par de pasos alejándose de su amo, se quitó la chaqueta y la lanzó sin cuidado sobre el sofá.

-La decisión no depende de ti, Dean.-

-Claro que depende de mí, es mi vida, yo decido qué hacer con ella.-

-No, estás equivocado, eres mi esclavo, me perteneces y no pienso permitir que hagas eso.- Castiel se acercó al humano y le giró para mirar su cara llena de ira.

-Puede que lleve tu estúpida marca grabada a fuego celestial en el hombro pero no te pertenezco.- dijo chillando.- Sabes... pensaba que eso del esclavo era sólo un paripé de puertas para fuera pero veo que no...-

-A los ojos de la ley me perteneces y no tengo intención de ejercer mis derechos como amo tuyo pero si pones en peligro tu integridad física me temo que estoy obligado a hacerlo Dean. No me dejas más remedio que prohibirte acercarte a Alastair, no quiero ni siquiera que pienses en esa opción, está totalmente desechada. Nos ceñiremos a lo que tenemos hasta ahora. Este domingo iré con Ruby a la reunión e intentaremos buscar información sobre tu hermano.-

-Si de verdad quieres que olvide lo de Alastair no esperarás que me quede sentado en casa mientras tú vas en busca de mi hermano.-

-Es peligroso Dean...- el ángel puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su esclavo intentando convencerle, sabía que no iba a ser fácil.

-No voy a romperme. Llevo toda mi vida cazando criaturas y todavía sigo vivo, creo que podré manejarme, no puedes prohibirme hacer todo porque creas que me voy a romper una uña. Así que tú eliges, u os acompaño el domingo a la reunión o busco a Alastair y hago un trato con él.- las manos del ángel subían y bajaban por sus hombros clavándole los dedos en los tensos músculos.

-Alastair no cumpliría su parte del trato aunque tú cumplieses la tuya...-

-Me arriesgaré.- Castiel dejó escapar un bufido.

-De acuerdo, vendrás con nosotros, pero harás todo lo que yo te diga.- en la cara del humano se dibujó una sonrisa y sus hombros se relajaron bajo las suaves manos del ángel quien había aflojado su agarre.

-Trato hecho.-

-Bien... ve a darte una ducha, yo voy a pedir comida. Hoy no volveremos a hablar de ese tema.-

Dos horas más tarde Dean estaba acurrucado en el sofá viendo una película de acción. Finalmente Castiel le había conseguido convencer para ver una película, al principio le pareció una tontería pero después le pareció bastante interesante, lo único malo era que estaba demasiado cansado y que a escasos quince minutos de terminar la película los ojos le pesaban demasiado.

-¿Porqué no te vas a la cama Dean?- preguntó el ángel sin levantar la voz.

-No... quiero terminar de verla.- la voz de Dean sonaba adormilada.

-Es un dvd, podemos verla otro día.- el humano negó con la cabeza.- Tienes que descansar.- Dean pareció pensárselo.

-Estoy bien, gracias.- dijo acurrucándose más en la esquina. El ángel se levantó y se acercó a Dean, cogiéndole en brazos sin darle tiempo a quejarse. En meros segundos ambos estaban en la habitación de Dean, Castiel le dejó sobre la cama y vio como el hombre hacía pucheros.

-Tengo algo para ti, te será útil.-

-No quiero regalos.- Dean abrió la cama y se metió dentro de ella.

-Me lo dio Ruby en el local.- dijo mientras sacaba el trapo de la nada.- Quizás quieras guardarlo bajo la almohada.- los finos y largos dedos del ángel desenvolvieron con lentitud el objeto hasta que Dean vio brillar gracias a la escasa luz que entraba por su ventana que se trataba de un cuchillo.- Sirve para matar demonios.-

-¿Cómo...?- Castiel le tendió el mango del cuchillo que Dean tomó sin queja alguna.

-Deja de hacer preguntas.- el humano observaba el filo del cuchillo haciéndolo girar sobre sí mismo y pasando su dedo lentamente por él- Ten cuidado Dean, no quiero que tengas ningún accidente.- el ángel se sentó en la cama mientras cogía de nuevo el cuchillo y lo dejaba en la mesilla.- Ahora duerme.- los ojos de Dean no había abandonado la hoja del cuchillo, no al menos hasta sentir de nuevo los dedos del ángel enredándose en su cabello, entonces Dean miró al ángel entre la penumbra de la habitación y por un segundo sintió algo de ternura al ver a aquel ser celestial, quizás su madre tenía razón y los ángeles velaban por él. Cerró los ojos un instante y la manó desapareció junto con su dueño, dejando tras de sí un extraño vacío.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 05. **

Estaba nervioso, no podía negarlo aunque quisiese, era evidente, estaba seguro de que el ángel y el demonio a los que acompañaba podían notarlo sin necesidad de mirarle, seguro que podían olerlo en el aire, porque a él mismo le parecía que a su alrededor todo olía a nerviosismo. Quizás no era él, quizás era el olor a cerrado de aquel abandonado almacén, olor a sueños rotos y juegos perdidos, como si los niños a los que aquellos juguetes debían pertenecer hubiesen sido obligados a quemar su propia infancia mientras los monstruos de sus pesadillas miraban como ardían.

Una mano en su hombro casi le hizo gritar pero contuvo aquel alarido preso en su garganta.

-Tranquilo.- dijo la voz monótona del ángel a su lado, su mano golpeando suavemente su hombro.- Estás demasiado alterado. No tendrías que haber venido.- Dean estuvo a punto de replicarle pero la voz del demonio intercedió por él.

-Deja al chico que se divierta un poco, estar un poco nervioso no es malo, la adrenalina te hace estar alerta.-

-No podemos llamar la atención Ruby.-

-No lo hemos hecho, de momento hemos entrado sin ningún problema.- Los tres caminaron en silencio por pasillos interminables llenos de enormes estanterías con cajas llenas de polvo. Dean se llevaba la mano al interior de su chaqueta de vez en cuando, rozando con sus dedos el cuchillo, asegurándose de que seguía ahí para cuando lo necesitase, si es que lo llegaba a necesitar. No entendía su propio nerviosismo, había hecho eso miles de veces, incluso una vez tuvieron que rescatar a su padre de un Wendigo salvaje con el que se cruzaron haría unos cinco años. Además ahora tenía a un ángel y a un demonio para cubrirle las espaldas, claro que la idea del demonio no le era muy grata, aún no entendía demasiado bien la relación de Castiel con aquellos seres.

Se pararon frente a una puerta metálica en la cual había una rendija a la altura de los ojos. Ruby llamó dos veces y la rendija se abrió dejando ver un par de ojos totalmente negros. Aquellos ojos les miraron con curiosidad unos instantes hasta que se pararon en la mujer entonces se abrieron ligeramente con sorpresa y una voz grave habló desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Ruby?-

-¿Dorian? ¿Qué haces tú ahí?-

-Nuevo trabajo.- dijo la voz de forma amistosa.

-Ya veo, espero que te paguen mejor que en el último.-

-Bueno, la verdad es que no me puedo quejar.- Dean estaba poniéndose aún más nervioso por la conversación de los dos demonios.

-Traigo un cliente así que porqué no nos abres.- la rendija se cerró y se escuchó el sonido de un par de cerrojos, después la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre de unos veinte años, alto y delgado, con el pelo de un color pajizo oscuro.- Gracias.- dijo la mujer mientras los tres entraban ante la mirada extrañamente amable del otro demonio. Una vez dentro volvió a cerrar la puerta de nuevo con los pestillos y se giró para hablar con Ruby.- ¿Cómo está el ambiente?- preguntó sin levantar demasiado la voz. Dean se estremeció un poco al ver la cantidad de gente que había frente a él. Estaba completamente seguro de que no todos eran demonios, había algunos goblins y por lo menos un par de skinwalkers, y un grupo de mujeres que por lo que sabía podían ser perfectamente arpías. Todos estaban agitados y hablaban sin parar, algunos gritaban y Dean se preguntaba como no habían oído aquel alboroto desde el otro lado de la puerta. El grupo de seres se agolpaba alrededor de una gran jaula de hierro, las paredes parecían ser de alambre demasiado grueso como para cortarlos con una cizalla. Dean no alcanzaba a ver lo que había dentro, había demasiada gente fuera y estaban demasiado lejos. Ruby seguía charlando con el guarda de la puerta mientras el ángel, a un par de pasos del humano, observaba cada rincón del local. Dean se acercó a su amo, desde allí podía sentir el olor a sudor, sangre y suciedad, y no le gustaba nada las razones por la que aquellos olores se concentraban en aquel lugar, además le recordaban a su breve estancia en la jaula justo antes de su venta. Los gritos de los asistentes se hicieron más audibles, parecía que algo acababa de pasar y todos vitoreaban a la vez.

-Ruby tenía razón.- dijo el ángel junto a él.- Están haciendo peleas clandestinas.- su voz era apenas audible entre las voces de los espectadores.- Será mejor que nos vayamos.-

-¿Cómo vamos a irnos?- dijo el humano apenas moviendo los labios. -No hemos hecho nada.-

-Son combates a muerte entre esclavos Dean, no deberías estar aquí.- el hombre le tomó del brazo asegurándose de que nadie le miraba, no quería meterse en problemas por tratar a su amo de forma inadecuada.- Puede pasarte algo. Ni siquiera con ese cuchillo saldrías vivo si tuviésemos que pelear.-

-Pero tú eres un arcángel.- dijo intentando hacer cambiar de opinión a su amo.

-Daremos una vuelta entre la gente mientras Ruby habla con el guarda. Si no encontramos nada, nos marchamos. Camina delante de mí.- Dean comenzó a caminar hasta el grupo de gente que gritaba sin sentido, la mano del ángel apoyada en la parte baja de su espalda le guiaba entre la muchedumbre. Era imposible caminar con normalidad entre aquella marea de cuerpos agolpados, un par de veces perdió el contacto con el ángel pero al poco tiempo lo recuperaba de nuevo. Intentaba mirar por todas partes, buscando la cara de su hermano entre las de decenas de desconocidos. De pronto se quedó helado en el sitio, no podía moverse, le pareció ver a Sam cerca de la entrada de la jaula, pero al momento siguiente había desaparecido.

-¿Has visto algo?- preguntó el ángel en su oído. Dean asintió sin poder pronunciar palabra.- ¿Dónde Dean?-

-Junto a la jaula.- el ángel miró hacia donde su esclavo le indicaba pero no vio nada.

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Sí... bueno... no... quizás sólo lo he imaginado.- Dean volvió a mirar pero no había rastro de su hermano.

-Acerquémonos un poco.- los dos caminaron hacia la zona de la jaula, un par de esclavos estaban dentro, algo magullados y dando vueltas sin acercarse el uno al otro, respirando con dificultad. Uno de ellos era un hombre alto y corpulento, el otro era de estatura media que parecía no tener posibilidades frente a su oponente. Por más que buscaron no encontraron ni rastro de su hermano y Castiel decidió que era el momento de salir de ahí cuando algunos demonios miraban demasiado a Dean y cuchicheaban. Al acercarse a Ruby, Dean podía sentir las miradas de algunos de esos seres clavándose en su nuca.

-No ha sido buena idea que vinieses.-

-No he hecho nada extraño.-

-Que les mires a la cara ya es lo suficientemente extraño. ¿Y si te han visto hablar?-

-No ha pasado nada.- El ángel se quedó en silencio unos instantes y después dijo.

-He visto algo.- Dean se quedó quieto a unos tres pasos de dónde Ruby y el otro demonio estaban.- Crowley.- el humano dejó escapar el aire que estaba conteniendo y se relajó un poco.- Será mejor que nos marchemos antes de que nos vea.- el ángel caminó hasta la puerta sin pararse a mirar a nadie.- Ruby.- dijo sin más y la chica se despidió del demonio quien les abrió la puerta y les dejó salir.

* * *

Eran las tres de la mañana y aunque se moría de sueño sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, escuchando atentamente las palabras del demonio. Por suerte según Castiel, Ruby era de confianza y no hacía falta que fingiese delante de ella a no ser que estuviesen en su local, Dean estaba cansado de mantener la cabeza gacha delante de demonios.

Hacía algo de frío y Dean daba pequeños sorbos a la taza de café que tenía entre las manos, al menos aquello le ayudaría a no quedarse dormido.

-Se reúnen una vez a la semana, cambian de localización siempre. Montan y desmontan la jaula cada vez, llevándola de un lado a otro.-

-Ese amigo tuyo... ¿es de fiar?- preguntó Castiel apoyado contra la parte de atrás del respaldo del sofá, junto a Dean.

-Bueno... tanto como un demonio puede serlo.- dijo la mujer sentada en el diván.- No le confiaría mi vida si es lo que preguntas pero sé que en esto podemos creerle.-

-¿Te ha dicho algo de Crowley?- la voz del ángel sonaba tensa.

-¿Le has visto?- Castiel asintió.- Sí, tenía sospechas de que podía estar metido en esto y no estaba equivocada.- Ruby se levantó del diván y caminó nerviosa delante de ellos.- Es uno de los organizadores, no sólo de las peleas. Se encarga de las apuestas y de la venta de esclavos. En realidad está todo amañado, él tiene sus propios luchadores, siempre se queda con el más fuerte, supongo que le gusta apostar sobre seguro.-

-Sabía que no era de fiar pero no le hubiese creído capaz de eso.-

-No le conoces tan bien como yo.- la mujer volvió a sentarse de nuevo, mirando fijamente al ángel sin mediar palabra durante un rato.- Son peleas a muerte, meten a dos esclavos en la jaula y hacen que se maten a golpes, a puñetazo limpio y ellos se quedan mirando fuera, viendo como se golpean una y otra vez hasta que uno se queda k.o. Si no muere, le dan un cuchillo al ganador y le abre la garganta a su oponente mientras está inconsciente. Sé que puede sonar extraño viniendo de un demonio pero debo decir que es inhumano.- Dean permaneció callado durante todo el rato pero necesitaba hacer la pregunta que le rondaba por la cabeza desde hacía rato.

-¿Crees que mi hermano puede ser uno de esos esclavos?- preguntó directamente al demonio, mirándole a los ojos.

-Es posible, sí.- dijo la mujer con algo parecido a compasión en la voz.

-Debemos volver.- Dean miró al ángel a su lado, esperando a que este le correspondiera.

-No.- dijo sin mirarle, con voz grabe y autoritaria. Dean se apartó del sofá y enfrentó al ángel directamente.

-¡Pero...!-

-No Dean. Es peligroso. Eres un esclavo y no tienes derecho a estar allí si no es dentro de esa jaula. Y no, si por casualidad se te está pasando por la cabeza convertirte en uno de esos gladiadores, olvídalo.-

-¿Porqué no?- exclamó el humano dejando la taza de café en el suelo.

-Porque es una mala idea.-

-Bueno, yo no creo que sea tan mala idea. Si realmente hace honor a su fama, tu esclavo es un digno oponente.- dijo la mujer levantándose de nuevo, Castiel le dirigió una mirada severa y hostil.

-Ruby, tú misma has dicho que son peleas a vida o muerte.-

-Estoy preparado para eso.-

-No, no lo estás.-

-Llevo toda mi vida peleando para sobrevivir.-

-No estabas enjaulado y en desventaja, mientras un montón de criaturas que deseaban verte muerto jaleaban a tu alrededor.-

-No había tanta diferencia.-

-¿Que pasa contigo? No tienes sentido de supervivencia. Estás dispuesto a arrojarte a una muerte segura sin pensar en las consecuencias sólo por una información que no sabemos si nos llevará a tu hermano. Primero Alastair, ahora Crowley.-

-¿Alastair?- preguntó Ruby después del intercambio de réplicas de los dos hombres.

-Dean quería convertirse en la ramera de Alastair a cambio de información.- por alguna razón las palabras del ángel se le clavaron en el alma.

-¿Estás de coña? Crowley es una cosa, es un cabrón, vale, pero Alastair... a Meg le gusta ser discreta con el tema pero... hemos tenido más problemas con él de los que hemos dicho, prefiero no hablar de ellos, Meg se enfadaría. Pero una cosa puedo decirte, mantente alejado de él todo lo que puedas.- Castiel miró al humano mientras el demonio pronunciaba aquellas palabras.

-Está bien, olvidémonos de Alastair.-

-Y de Crowley.- Añadió el ángel.

-¿Qué propones entonces?- ahora era el humano el que caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro entre el demonio y el ángel.

-Yo puedo hablar con Dorian y sonsacarle el próximo combate pero un ángel y un esclavo como vosotros en un lugar así...-

-Podemos disfrazarnos.- interrumpió Dean al demonio.

-¿De caperucita roja y el lobo? Llevas la marca, eso no puede esconderse.- Dean se llevó la mano al hombro cuando la mujer habló de la marca.- Si tienes contacto directo, a través de la piel, pueden notar tu marca, al menos los demonios.- el humano la miró extrañado.- Es como si una parte de tu amo, del ángel, se hubiese quedado incrustada en tu esencia. No conozco el funcionamiento pero es así, podemos notarlo.-

-No tiene ningún sentido...- susurró el humano aún con la mano sobre su hombro.

-Ya pensaremos en algo. Algo que no te ponga en peligro.-

-¡Oh, por favor! ¿Puedes dejar de preocuparte por mí?-

-Ni puedo ni quiero. Lleva la taza a la cocina y vete a dormir. Ahora.- a veces a Dean le ponía nervioso esa forma de hablar del ángel, no le gustaba recibir órdenes aunque estaba acostumbrado a la vida casi militar a la que su padre se había visto forzado a inculcarles, o quizás era por eso, porque cada orden que recibía le recordaba a las de su padre cuando aún estaban los tres juntos, vivos. De todas formas obedeció, no tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo, si descubrían dónde se haría la próxima pelea Dean iba a acudir con o sin el consentimiento de su amo.

-Buenas noches.- dijo malhumorado cuando volvió de la cocina y se marchó a su cuarto. Los otros dos ocupantes de la casa le dieron las buenas noches.

-Vaya, te ha salido respondón.- bromeó Ruby, Castiel suspiró algo cansado.

-Es un humano bastante difícil, nunca me había encontrado con alguien así.-

-Bueno... es Dean Winchester.-

-Lo sé...-

-¿Quieres que hable con Dorian?- Castiel asintió sin mirarle.- De acuerdo. Quizás sería buena idea que Meg nos acompañase la próxima vez.-

-No sé... estoy pensando que quizás la idea de Dean no era tan mala.-

-¿La de convertirse en gladiador? No, no era mala.-

-Pero sólo funciona como idea... llevada a la práctica...-

-¿No crees que pudiera ganar los combates?-

-Todo lo contrario. Sé que ganaría...- Castiel miraba a la nada mientras la mujer se acercaba hasta él.

-¿Y eso te preocupa?-

-Dice que está acostumbrado a acabar con criaturas pero... esos son humanos, como él, como su familia. Son personas que han sido obligadas a eso, no son monstruos que disfrutan arrancándole la vida a la gente.-

-Algunos si lo son.-

-Algunos... pero Dean no.-

-Como quieras... yo me largo a casa, te llamaré en cuanto sepa algo.- el demonio caminó hasta la salida.- Nos vemos.- dijo saliendo de allí.

El ángel apagó las luces de la casa y se dirigió a la habitación de su esclavo, sabía que ahora mismo estaría refunfuñando como un viejo y no quería tener que soportarle a la mañana siguiente con ese mal humor. Se paró frente a la puerta y golpeó un par de veces con los nudillos, no recibió respuesta del otro lado pero la luz que salía por debajo de la puerta le indicó que el humano seguía aún despierto. Simplemente tomó el pomo y lo giró, abriendo la puerta y esquivando por milímetros uno de los libros que Dean había estado leyendo y ahora acababa de usar como proyectil.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó sin moverse del umbral, recogiendo el pesado tomo del suelo. Dean se encogió de hombros.- Te dije que te fuera a dormir.- dijo menos autoritario que de costumbre. El humano alzó la vista arqueando una ceja y con cara de pocos amigos, Castiel le lazó el libro a su regazo sin ningún tipo de delicadeza.

-Cas, vete a la mierda.- Dean le miró fijamente y esbozó una sonrisa sin saber porqué. El ángel caminó hasta la cama y se sentó en ella.

-Tienes suerte de tener un amo benévolo, otro te hubiese hecho azotar por haber dicho eso.-

-¿Así que ahora quieres azotarme? No sabía que te iba ese royo...-

-O te hubiese cortado la lengua…- añadió sin ningún tipo de humor.

- Entiendo que intentes protegerme Cas, pero tengo que hacerlo.-

-Y yo tengo que impedírtelo, ¿entiendes eso también?- Dean sonrió y asintió.- Supongo que no tiene sentido que sigamos discutiendo ahora, todavía no sabemos nada seguro.-

-Puede que sea sólo una falsa sensación, pero presiento que estamos en el buen camino.- el humano se tocó el pecho, justo donde su corazón latía ahora con un ritmo pausado y relajado.

-Eso espero. Ahora duerme.- Castiel cogió el libro de nuevo y lo dejó sobre la mesilla donde ahora también descansaba el cuchillo que le había dado la otra noche.

-No sé si podré dormir. Leeré un rato más.-

-De acuerdo... pero sólo un rato.- Castiel acarició el pelo de Dean como solía hacer y el humano se tensó ante tal acción. -¿Te molesta esto?- preguntó refiriéndose a sus caricias.

-No...- dijo sin demasiada convicción y se giró a mirar al ángel a aquellos ojos que parecían encerrar todas las partículas de azul del universo.- Es algo... inusual pero... - Los ojos de Castiel parecían estar demasiado cerca como para enfocarlos, o puede que si que tuviese sueño al fin y al cabo.

-Duerme.- Dean escuchó la voz del ángel contra su oído mientras aquellos dedos largos y fríos se perdían entre su pelo, los párpados le pesaban más de lo que recordaba. Se deslizó dentro de la cama, apoyando suavemente la cabeza sobre su almohada y las manos del ángel bajaron hasta su mejilla desapareciendo instantes después, unos labios cálidos se posaron en su mejilla y los ojos de Dean estaban completamente cerrados antes de que el ángel saliera de su habitación.

No habrían pasado más de dos horas cuando Dean sintió un extraño hormigueo en la nuca que le erizaba los pelos del cogote, todo estaba en silencio dentro de la habitación pero había algo en aquel silencio que lo hacía demasiado perfecto, instintivamente movió su mano hasta el cuchillo de Ruby, agarrándolo con fuerza y al sentir un leve crujido tras el se giró de golpe viendo una sombra que se lanzaba contra él.

-¡Dean!-

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 06. **

-¡Dean!- La voz del ángel grito desde fuera de la habitación mientras el humano desgarraba la garganta del demonio que le estaba intentando atacar. Aquel ser pareció chisporrotear mientras sangraba y el cuerpo sin vida cayó sobre él. Sin ningún esfuerzo lanzó aquel ser inerte al suelo y se levantó, con todos los sentidos alerta, escrutando la oscuridad del cuarto en busca de más enemigos. Salió de la habitación y encontró al ángel rodeado de los cuerpos de los que Dean supuso eran más demonios, Castiel se giró a mirarle, respiraba de forma agitada.  
-¿Estás bien?- preguntó apareciendo frente a él y mirándole de arriba abajo, palpando sus hombros y su pecho en busca de alguna herida al ver la sangre que le cubría.  
-Estoy bien Cas, no es mi sangre.- apartó las manos del ángel bruscamente.- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Tú estás bien?- miró a los hombres tendidos en el suelo y frunció el ceño-¿Están…?-  
-No, están vivos, al menos las personas a las que pertenecían sus cuerpos.- Castiel se pasó la mano por la nuca y soltó un bufido. Al humano le pareció un gesto extraño para un ángel.  
-¿Estás bien?- Dean le tocó el brazo y el ángel asintió.  
-Estaban en la pelea, he reconocido las caras de algunos.- dijo mientras buscaba en su pantalón el móvil y marcaba rápidamente.- Siéntate ahí, en cuanto me haya ocupado de esto te examinaré bien.-  
-Estoy perfectamente Cas.- dijo rodando los ojos pero sentándose de todas formas en el sofá.- Hay uno en mi habitación.-  
-¿Meg? Nos han atacado, ¿puedes encargarte?- a Dean le sorprendió lo escueto de la conversación. Cuando terminó el ángel agarró los cuerpos y desapareció durante unos minutos en los que Dean se quedó sólo y en silencio sentado en el sofá, sintiendo el sueño de nuevo viniendo a él con fuerza, pero antes de que terminase de bostezar el ángel apareció de nuevo junto a él y se sentó a su lado.  
-¿Dónde has ido?- preguntó Dean restregándose los ojos con la palma de la mano.  
-He ido a llevarle los humanos a Meg y a Ruby.- el hombre abrió los ojos de par en par.  
-¿Les has vendido a esas personas como esclavos sexuales?- preguntó sorprendido.  
-No.- dijo sin atisbo de ofensa.- Ellas se encargaran de cuidarlos hasta que despierten y cuando estén bien les dejarán libres.-  
-¿Y te fías de ellas?-  
-Sí, Dean.- el ángel le giró hasta estar ambos frente a frente.- Me fío de ellas. Lo han hecho otras veces.- las manos de Castiel rozaron el dobladillo de la camiseta de Dean.  
-¿Y qué pasa con el...?- su camiseta comenzó a abandonar su cuerpo lentamente, siendo levantada por los dedos finos del ángel, obligándole a levantar los brazos.  
-Ellas se ocuparán de todo Dean, deja de hacer preguntas.- el ángel dejó la camiseta ensangrentada en el suelo, a sus pies y puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Dean, resplandeciendo un poco.- Estás bien.-  
-Te lo he dicho.- dijo Dean de forma obvia, apartando las manos del ángel sin ningún tipo de cuidado.- ¿Qué crees que querían?-  
-No estoy seguro... puede que quisiesen matarte o raptarte... Nos vieron en el almacén, te reconocieron Dean, te dije que era muy peligroso. Y sólo hay dos opciones, o no querían que siguieses buscando o querían que fueses su nuevo luchador.-  
-Entonces vamos por buen camino.-  
-No vamos por buen camino, podrías...-  
-Estoy bien Cas.- Dean tomó las manos del ángel entre las suyas, su voz más suave de lo habitual.- Tienes que dejar de preocuparte tanto.-  
-Tengo que hacerlo, ya que tú pareces no tener cuidado de tu propia integridad física.- los dedos de Castiel dibujaban círculos en sus manos.- Será mejor que te des una ducha. Voy a cambiar las sábanas de tu cuarto.- El ángel se levanto y soltó con delicadeza las manos del humano.

* * *

Dean estaba nervioso, hacía un par de horas que el ángel se había ido a dormir y no sabía si aquellos seres tenían un sueño lo suficientemente profundo como para que él tuviese la oportunidad de escabullirse fuera de la casa. Hacía cinco noches desde que había ocurrido el altercado con los demonios. Castiel no había querido hablar más del tema, había reforzado la seguridad y le había prohibido de nuevo a su esclavo salir de casa solo. También hacía cinco días desde que habían oído algo de Ruby o de Meg y de las peleas clandestinas, hasta aquella misma tarde. Cuando Dean estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro sobre goblins y Castiel estaba en la mesa junto con Chuck revisando papeles que el humano no entendía, el móvil del ángel comenzó a sonar. Chuck se quedó escuchando la conversación, Dean apenas conseguía distinguir algunas palabras intentando parecer ocupado con la lectura de su libro. Cuando el ángel volvió a guardar el móvil en su bolsillo le dijo algo a Chuck quien asintió y desapareció de allí con todos los documentos. Castiel no le habló de la llamada, actuó como si no hubiese pasado nada, por suerte Dean había oído suficiente de la conversación como para saber el lugar y el día del próximo combate, por desgracia no sabía la hora, así que simplemente tendría hacer guardia cerca del lugar durante todo el día.

Desde la noche del ataque Castiel no había dejado sólo a Dean ni un solo momento, a veces pasaba el día entero con él, otras le dejaba a cargo de Chuck y un día se lo llevó consigo al trabajo, al menos salir de casa le había venido bien, aunque simplemente había cambiado el lugar de su encierro, cada vez echaba más de menos los largos viajes en su Impala, por carreteras interminables, parándose en un arcén de vez en cuando, salir a cazar criaturas con su hermano y su padre, estaba cansado de estar siempre rodeado de libros sin poder poner en práctica lo que aprendía de ellos.  
Y ahora estaba en un lugar totalmente distinto, en una cama completamente nueva, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, intentando decidir si era buena idea o no salir de casa a medianoche para pasar las próximas horas escondido en algún lugar cerca del puerto, esperando a que apareciese alguien sospechoso. Por suerte o por desgracia no tuvo que pensarlo mucho ya que su cuerpo decidió por sí mismo, antes de que fuese del todo consciente estaba en la entrada, con la gabardina de Castiel y el cuchillo de Ruby en uno de los bolsillos.  
Estuvo intranquilo durante la siguiente media hora, sin saber si el ángel se habría despertado y le estaría siguiendo, apareciendo justo frente a él cuando girase la siguiente esquina. No había demasiada gente por la calle a esas horas, y los que andaban por aquellos lares no parecían personas de fiar, Dean no se paró a conversar con ellos, ni se atrevía a mirarles a los ojos por miedo a que le reconociesen como esclavo. Quince minutos más tarde estaba sentado en un banco abandonado, acurrucado sobre la fría madera, sintiendo como el aire marino le recorría todo el cuerpo produciéndole escalofríos.  
Pasó los siguientes minutos en una extraña y tranquila mezcla entre el sueño y la vigilia, pero las voces de un grupo de gente no demasiado lejos de él le sacaron de aquel estado. De repente fue más consciente de dónde estaba y de que lo único que tenía para defenderse era un cuchillo, ni su recortada ni su pistola, ni siquiera su coche para huir si fuese necesario, aunque él no era del tipo de personas que huía y eso a veces era muy problemático. Las voces se acercaron y el humano pudo ver a los dueños, un grupo de lo que parecían ser demonios inferiores reían haciendo que su vello se erizase. Estaba demasiado concentrado en el grupo de demonios que no fue consciente de que alguien se acercaba por su izquierda hasta que estuvo demasiado cerca.  
-Ey chico, ¿estás bien?- dijo un hombre con voz cálida y amable. Dean no se atrevió a mirarle directamente, tampoco contestó así que el hombre le rozó la mano pensando que quizás el chico se había quedado dormido. Al hacerlo le miró con sorpresa y musitó.- ¿Castiel?- el humano alzó la vista al escuchar aquel nombre y estuvo a punto de negar que aquel fuera su nombre pero al ver los ojos del hombre se dio cuenta de a qué se refería. El hombre hizo un gesto reprobatorio y tocó al humano en el hombro diciendo.- Vamos, tengo que llevarte con tu amo.-

* * *

Castiel estaba en blanco, en estado de shock, parado en la habitación de Dean mirando la cama vacía y tocando las sábanas que aún estaban calientes. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo había dejado que eso ocurriera? ¿Habían vuelto a por Dean? ¿Había escapado él? Se hacía demasiadas preguntas para las que no tenía respuesta. Tenía que encontrar a Dean fuese lo que fuese que hubiese pasado, pero no sabía dónde buscarle. El sonido del timbre de su casa rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos, sin saber muy bien qué estaba haciendo apareció frente a la puerta de la entrada y mirando por la mirilla se encontró un rostro familiar. Abrió la puerta sin demasiada convicción, pensando qué decirle a su amigo para deshacerse de él sin ser demasiado descortés.

-Buenas noches Joshua.-  
-Buenas noches muchacho, traigo algo que te pertenece.- dijo el ángel con una sonrisa genuina en su rostro. Apartándose a un lado dejó ver al humano tapado con una gabardina.  
-¡¿Dean?!- dijo sorprendido.  
-Estaba en un banco del puerto. Ha tenido suerte de que esta noche estuviese visitando a un amigo allí cerca.-  
Dean no le miraba a los ojos, no sabía si por guardar las apariencias, por vergüenza o por miedo. Estaba casi seguro que no era por miedo.  
-Entra.- dijo el ángel serio y severo. El humano obedeció bajo la mirada autoritaria de su amo, no sin refunfuñar y golpear su hombro mientras pasaba por su lado.- Muchas gracias Joshua si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, lo que sea, sólo tienes que decírmelo.-  
-No es nada Castiel. Invítame a una taza de té un día de estos y estaremos en paz. Ahora si no te importa debo marcharme, en unas horas tengo que ir a podar setos, un jardinero nunca descansa.- dijo riendo.- Buenas noches.-  
-Buenas noches.- Castiel cerró la puerta cuando el ángel desapareció y se quedó frente a ella unos segundos respirando profundamente.  
Dean estaba sentado en el sofá, sabía que Castiel no le había ordenado que lo hiciese pero ya que se había escapado ¿qué daño iba a hacerle sentarse en un sofá cuando no debía? Los pasos del ángel se acercaron hasta el sofá, lentos pero firmes, el humano prefirió no prestarles mucha atención hasta que inevitablemente tuvo los pies del ángel en su campo de visión, justo frente a él, delante del sofá, entonces, sin esperarlo, sintió el puño del ángel golpearle con fuerza en la mejilla, el impacto le hizo caer al suelo, golpeándolo con dureza. Las manos del ángel estaban sobre él en unos segundos, levantándole toscamente del suelo y dejándole de nuevo sobre el sofá. Dean cerró las manos en un puño intentando con todas sus fuerzas no devolverle el golpe.  
-¿Qué coño haces, Dean?- el humano no contestó, se limitó a limpiar la sangre que resbalaba por su barbilla, había golpeado el suelo con tal fuerza que se había roto el labio, ahora tendría dos morados a juego.- Te están buscando, puede que para matarte ¿y tú que haces? Te escapas en medio de la noche, metiéndote en el peor lugar en el que podrías estar, solo y desarmado.-  
-No estaba desarmado.- replicó con odio el humano.  
-Cállate. No me importa. Dios...- Castiel se pasó la mano por la cara en un gesto que a Dean se le antojó demasiado humano y dejó escapar un suspiro de desesperación.- No sabes... en serio... - el ángel rió con tristeza.- ... no sabes la suerte que has tenido Dean. Puedes dar las gracias porque sin duda hay alguien ahí arriba que cuida de ti. Porqué si no ahora mismo estarías muerto, secuestrado o encadenado a una roca en el fondo del mar.- Castiel sonaba frustrado y a Dean casi le daba hasta pena si no fuese porque acababa de romperle el pómulo de un sólo puñetazo, en el que, seguramente, no había puesto ni la mitad de su fuerza.- Intento ayudarte Dean, de verdad que lo intento, ¿y así me lo pagas? Jugándote la vida estúpidamente.-  
-¿Qué otra opción tenía?- Dean estaba furioso, con el ángel, con el fallo de sus planes y con los astros que parecían haberse alineado para que nada le saliese bien desde el momento en que habían parado con el Impala en una zona supuestamente inhabitada y les habían tendido una emboscada dando comienzo a la pesadilla que ahora era su vida.- No ibas a dejarme ir contigo. ¿Que querías? ¿Que esperase como un niño bueno en casa mientras tú buscabas a mi hermano?- dejó escapar un bufido de incredulidad.  
-¿No entiendes que no tiene sentido que busque a tu hermano si tú estás muerto?-  
-No soy tan fácil de matar Cas y quizás no tenga sentido para ti pero para mí si lo tiene.-  
-Lo que no tiene sentido es que intente explicártelo... No creo que a tu hermano le haga especial ilusión que te sacrifiques por él, igual que tú no querrías que él muriese por ti.- Dean pensó que en eso quizás tenía razón pero no iba a desistir por mucho que dijera. Sintió la mano del ángel en su mejilla y el dolor de su rostro desapareció, le miró a los ojos viendo reflejado en ellos la preocupación de su amo.- Lo siento.- susurró Castiel mientras seguía acariciando lentamente la cara del humano.  
-No... yo... lo siento... tú no has hecho nada malo.- Dean llevó su propia mano hasta la del ángel que todavía descansaba sobre su cara. Ni siquiera entendía porque estaba aceptando las disculpas del ángel y prácticamente pidiendo perdón él mismo, quizás realmente se estaba volviendo loco encerrado en aquella casa.  
-No debí haberte golpeado.- dijo Cas haciendo círculos con el pulgar sobre la mejilla de Dean mientras los dedos de este rozaban el dorso de su mano.  
-Tenías buenas razones.- el humano bajó la vista, no entendía porqué de repente toda su ira se había disipado ¿sería algún tipo de magia angelical?  
-Aunque mis razones fuesen buenas no es excusa para haberte pegado. Eso es lo que hacen los demás amos con sus humanos...- Dean pensó que el ángel debía sentirse culpable por algo que no tenía mayor importancia, al fin y al cabo le habían dado golpes peores y con menos motivos.  
-No eres como ellos Cas...- el hombre apartó la mano de Castiel de su cara, ahora fue él el que acariciaba la mejilla del ángel. Ahora estaba seguro de que se estaba volviendo loco. - Estabas preocupado por mí.- el índice de Dean pasó distraídamente por el labio inferior de su amo.- Pero la próxima vez que lo hagas prepárate para que te patee el culo.- dijo sonriendo mientras sentía la respiración cálida del ángel rozando la punta de sus dedos. Castiel le miraba casi sin pestañear, con el ceño algo fruncido, intentando entender los gestos del humano. Dean se acercó más al ángel sin apartar su mano, con los ojos clavados en aquella boca que acababa de descubrir. - Me gustan tus labios.- susurró sin darse cuenta y se sorprendió al escuchar sus palabras, sintiendo como se sonrojaba.  
-Gracias.- dijo el ángel con sinceridad, algo ajeno a lo que estaba pasando. Al pronunciar aquellas palabras los dedos de Dean se movieron con sus labios y más aire cálido salió de aquella boca. No entendía exactamente que estaba haciendo y por un momento no le importaba. Se acercó aún más al ángel, rozando sus rodillas y apoyando su otra mano en la pierna de Castiel. No dijo nada más, simplemente apartó sus dedos de aquella boca y los remplazó con sus labios.  
El ángel no reaccionó ante el repentino ataque a su boca, estaba confuso, no sabía exactamente qué significaba esa acción y sin embargo, su cuerpo actuó por propia voluntad y respondió suavemente a aquel beso, sus manos aferrando su gabardina que ahora llevaba puesta su humano. Dean se apartó de sus labios, sin alejarse demasiado, mirando la cara del ángel que seguía con la misma expresión desorientada, su mano aún sobre la pierna de Castiel, esperaba que no le preguntase porqué lo había hecho, porque ni él mismo tenía respuesta para esa pregunta.  
Pero no preguntó nada y lo que hizo sorprendió más al humano que cualquier cosa que hubiese dicho. Castiel le miró con profundidad y con un brillo en los ojos que le produjo escalofríos, de repente su mano aferró el cuello de Dean y le acercó a su boca, besándole con fiereza y de forma algo tosca y torpe, pero con una sinceridad que a Dean incluso le daba boca se movía demasiado rápida y los labios del humano comenzaban a arder, hasta que ellos marcaron el ritmo del beso. Los dedos del ángel se clavaban en su nuca, presionaban la cara del humano contra la suya propia y Dean tuvo que desligar aquella mano para poder al menos respirar, se apartó de la boca de Castiel pero a los pocos segundos, apenas dejándole recobrar el aliento, estuvo de nuevo sobre la suya. Dean no estaba acostumbrado a alguien tan fuerte, Cas no tenía un aspecto demasiado poderoso pero al fin y al cabo era un ángel.  
-Cas...- Dean puso sus manos sobre el pecho del otro hombre para sosegar su ímpetu y poder hablar.- Frena un poco... Me vas a partir el cuello o algo...- el ángel tenía un inusual rubor en el rostro y la respiración algo agitada. Dean se quitó la gabardina, estaba empezando a hacer calor y seguramente no tenía nada que ver con aquel beso.  
-Lo siento... No estoy acostumbrado a esto...- dijo mientras miraba fijamente los labios del humano. Dean temía que volviese a atacar sin ningún aviso.  
-¿No estas acostumbrado?- Dean rió.- Bueno… yo tampoco, con un hombre… ángel… lo que sea… pero no parece haber mucha diferencia con una mujer... me he liado con... pero nunca tan... buff...- el ángel le miró a los ojos ladeando un poco la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño.- ¿Qué?-  
-Nunca he hecho esto Dean...- las manos de Castiel estaban en su cintura, moviéndose a su alrededor, acariciándole de forma delicada a través de la ropa.  
-Ya claro...- los ojos del ángel permanecieron impasibles y a Dean le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda, no sabía si por aquella mirada o porqué las manos de Castiel habían encontrado el camino por dentro de su camiseta y ahora recorrían su piel sin ningún tipo de obstáculo.-¿En serio?- Castiel asintió y acercó su cara a la de Dean.- No... no puede ser... No pretendo ser grosero pero... llevas existiendo siglos y nunca... -  
-Nunca...- la boca del ángel estaba a escasos centímetros de la suya y sus manos subían por su espalda con suavidad, Dean acercó más sus cuerpos de forma involuntaria.  
-¿Nada de nada?- Castiel negó con la cabeza.- Y el local de Meg y Ruby... ¿al menos allí algo...?-  
-No.- las palabras que salieron por aquella boca no eran más que un susurró que Dean intuyó más que oír.- Y no soy un voyeur, así que sólo he observado lo estrictamente necesario.- después de pronunciar aquella frase Castiel besó de nuevo al humano pero esta vez con delicadeza y sin las mismas ansias incontrolables, sus manos abandonaron la espalda de Dean y comenzaron a pasearse por su estómago, dibujando con sus dedos las lineas de cada músculo.- Creo que me gusta esto...-  
-Creo que lo noto...- Castiel ahora besaba el cuello del humano lentamente mientras levantaba su camiseta, separándose para quitársela del todo.- Cas... si nunca has hecho esto... ¿no crees que es mejor que vayamos poco a poco?- Dean ni siquiera estaba seguro de si él quería hacer esto, quizás sólo se estaba abandonando a la situación.  
-No sé... siento una inusual presión en el pecho...- dijo mientras acariciaba los pectorales de Dean y los contemplaba con fascinación mientras el humano sonreía puerilmente. Los dedos del ángel recorrieron su tatuaje, redibujándolo con sus yemas.  
-¿Seguro que es en el pecho dónde sientes esa presión?- susurró contra su oído, después mordió su oreja y escuchó un gemido salir de la boca del ángel. Quizás si quería hacerlo después de todo.  
-No estás ayudando.- Castiel cerró los ojos mientras los labios de Dean besaban su cuello.  
-Lo siento...- el humano paró sus atenciones y se separó de su amo, sentándose a su lado en el sofá.- Será mejor que me vaya a dormir.- Dean se levantó para irse pero una mano en su brazo le frenó. El hombre se giró a mirar los ojos brillantes del ángel y su boca semi abierta.  
-Espera...- susurró Castiel atrayendo de nuevo hacia sí al hombre, sentándole esta vez sobre su regazo.  
-Cas... esto no... no creo que sea buena idea...- las manos del ángel acariciaban su pelo como solían hacer siempre pero con más intensidad.  
-Probablemente tengas razón... - los ojos de Castiel se quedaron fijos en la boca del humano.- Bésame...- susurró y sin tener que esperar mucho la boca de Dean se abalanzó contra la suya. Por un momento pensó que lo mejor era dejarse llevar y ahora mismo estar besando al ángel no le parecía una mala opción, así que simplemente siguió acariciando aquellos labios con los suyos. El humano se movía lentamente sobre las piernas de Castiel, casi de forma imperceptible, y sus manos se entrelazaban tras el cuello del ángel, descansando allí, rozando de vez en cuando con la punta de sus dedos el pelo de otro hombre. Dean sintió la boca del ángel abrirse y aprovechó para introducir su lengua, lo cual hizo que Castiel dejase escapar un gemido mezcla de sorpresa y excitación. Aquella boca sabía dulce, tan dulce que a Dean le parecía estar comiendo algodón de azúcar que se deshacía cuando su lengua rozaba cada rincón. Las manos del ángel comenzaron a bajar hasta sus hombros, tocando su marca de esclavo, mientras el humano seguía explorando aquella boca, recorriéndola sin olvidar ni un solo recoveco, probando y succionando la lengua de Castiel y separándose para respirar cuando no pudo más.  
-Dulce...- susurró sin pensar y sonrió al ver la confusión en la cara del ángel.- Sabes dulce.-  
-Oh... ¿eso es bueno?- preguntó algo asustado. Dean sonrió y asintió.- Eso que haces con la lengua...- dijo sin tapujos el ángel.- ... me gusta...- y se acercó de nuevo a Dean para besarle pero éste paró su movimiento antes de que pudiese acercarse demasiado.  
-Cas... puede que ahora sí sea un buen momento para irme a dormir.- dijo esperando que el ángel no se enfadara. Castiel le sonrió y asintió, así que él se levantó de su regazo, recogió su camiseta y la gabardina de Castiel, dejándola sobre el sofá y comenzó a caminar hasta su habitación.- Cas...- dijo una vez más antes de salir del salón. El ángel le miró.- ... la pelea de hoy...-  
-Hablaremos de eso cuando te levantes.- dijo serio de nuevo.  
-Tienes que dejarme ir.-  
-Dean...-  
-Por favor..- dijo poniendo aquella mirada que su hermano siempre usaba contra él para salirse siempre con la suya. El ángel dejó escapar un suspiro.  
-Esta bien, pero hablaremos más detenidamente...-  
-...cuando me levante, sí... no hace falta que lo repitas...- y entró en su cuarto aún con aquel sabor dulce en la boca.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notas:** Por fin aparece Sam.

**Capítulo 07.**

Dean no podía creer que estuviese encerrado en casa, vigilado por un ángel mientras unos demonios buscaban a su hermano en una pelea clandestina.

-Cas, todavía estamos a tiempo, podemos llegar si...-

-No Dean, te he dicho una y mil veces que no podemos arriesgarnos.- Dean caminaba de una lado hacia otro por delante de Castiel que estaba sentado en el sofá con el portátil en su regazo intentando trabajar.- Nos llamarán si ven algo.-

-¿Y cómo van a saber quien es mi hermano?-

-Tienen una descripción y creo que es bastante reconocible.- Dean dejó escapar un bufido, desesperado y disgustado.- Deja de hacer eso. Esto es culpa tuya, si no te hubieras escapado ahora mismo estaríamos ambos allí. Lo único que has hecho con tu pequeña y peligrosa escapadita ha sido doblar las posibilidades de que te reconozcan.-

-Me prometiste que podría ir.- dijo terco el humano.

-Lo pensé mejor y ahora gracias a ti tengo que quedarme a ser tu niñera.-

-No necesito que seas mi niñera.- dijo parándose frente a el ángel, enfadado y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Pues no lo parece.- Castiel cerró por fin su ordenador dándose por vencido, estaba claro que aquella noche no iba a poder adelantar trabajo, le había prometido a Chuck que acabaría el informe pero por lo visto no iba a ser posible si el humano seguía en aquel plan.- Y deja de ir de un lado para otro.- Dean parecía estar a punto de gritarle cuando el teléfono que había sobre la mesita comenzó a sonar. Castiel dejó el portátil sobre el sofá y cogió el móvil sin necesidad de mirar quien llamaba.- ¿Sí?

-Lo hemos encontrado.- Dean pudo escuchar la voz de Meg al otro lado del teléfono, su cara se tensó ante las palabras del demonio y se acercó hasta el ángel, sentándose a su lado. Sus manos se morían de ganas de arrancarle el teléfono y bombardear al demonio con preguntas.- Nos vemos en el club en quince minutos.-

-De acuerdo.- dijo Castiel antes de colgar el teléfono.- Vístete...- le dijo al humano que le miraba con los ojos demasiado abiertos, llenos de sorpresa.- ...nos vamos.- Dean se levantó del sofá y en menos de cinco minutos llevaba su ropa de esclavo, cuando volvió a la sala de estar por un momento tuvo miedo de que Castiel se hubiera ido sin él, pero el ángel le esperaba y en cuanto estuvo frente a él puso sus dedos sobre su frente y en un par de minutos estaban caminando por las calles hasta llegar de nuevo a la puerta del local de Ruby y Meg.

Una vez dentro, las dos mujeres le esperaban sentadas en el mismo rincón de la última vez, apartadas de la gran cantidad de cuerpos del local, alejados de oídos indiscretos los dos hombres, ángel y humano, se acercaron a ellas y Castiel se sentó en el mismo lugar de la vez anterior después de saludarlas. A su lado había un taburete que Dean supuso estaba destinado a él, así que, cuando el ángel se lo indicó, él también tomó asiento, con la mirada fija en la mesa y sus manos aferrándose a la tela de su pantalón, intentando aliviar el nerviosismo y la tensión que se le acumulaba en todo el cuerpo.

-Le hemos visto Castiel.- dijo Ruby susurrando lo máximo posible, haciendo su voz audible sólo para el grupo que estaba congregado en aquella mesa.- Estamos casi seguras al cien por cien. Alto, muy alto, enorme, musculoso, ojos verdes de cachorrito, pelo castaño y con un tatuaje en forma de estrella.- Dean no pudo evitar alzar un poco la vista y susurrar sin pensar.

-Es él...- dijo poniéndose aún más nervioso.

-Shhh... Dean...- el humano podía sentir los ojos del ángel mirándole, intentando aplacar su nerviosismo de alguna forma, tomó la mano de Dean entre las suyas y las acarició con demasiada suavidad para ser las manos de un soldado celestial. Aquellas manos que tenían siempre un efecto desconcertante en el humano, le calmaban, le confundían pero siempre le hacían sentir algo aunque él se resistiera a aceptarlo.- ¿Qué habéis visto exactamente?-

-Forma parte de las peleas. Es un gladiador.- intervino la otra mujer.- Es el favorito, el campeón imbatido, parece tener hasta una especie de club de fans, es increíble... en tan poco tiempo...-

-Meg al grano por favor.- dijo Castiel.

-Vimos como peleaba con otro hombre... puede que no sea buena idea que él esté presente mientras hablamos de esto.- dijo mirando a Dean quien dio un pequeño respingo al saber que hablaba de él. La mano del ángel siguió calmando al humano e hizo un gesto con la cabeza instando a la mujer a seguir con su historia.- Castiel, ese hombre es... inhumano, vimos como acababa con un hombre con apenas unos golpes, esa fuerza... no es normal.-

-Quizás le han dado algún tipo de droga. ¿Es posible?- preguntó con un extraño tono en la voz.

-Podría ser.- dijo Ruby.

-No sé... puede... Tiene sentido sabiendo quien es su dueño.-

-¿Quién es?- preguntó con voz profunda el ángel. Un atisbo de preocupación asomaba tras aquellas simples palabras.

-Nunca lo imaginarias.- dijo el demonio con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-Meg.- Ruby cortó el juego de la otra mujer.- Es Crowley.-

-Por eso estaba en la subasta de Dean.- dijo Castiel para sí mismo, reflexionando en voz alta. - Pensaba que Crowley estaba limpio.-

-¿Limpio? Eso es lo que quiere haceros creer pero en los bajos fondos su nombre produce escalofríos a la peor calaña. Crowley no es de fiar. Y lo peor es que si él está involucrado es muy posible que ella también lo esté.-

-Ruby, no es prudente hablar de ella aquí.- dijo el otro demonio bajando aún más la voz.- Y más sin saber si tiene algo que ver.-

-¿De quién estáis hablando?- el ángel preguntó curioso por el intercambio de palabras entre los dos demonios.

-De nadie. Olvídalo, hasta que no sepamos algo seguro no podemos hablar de esto.-

-Está bien...- los cuatro permanecieron en silencio unos instantes hasta que la mano de Dean apretó la del ángel, intentando comunicarle sin palabras lo que quería saber.- ¿Cómo estaba?-

-¿Quién?-

-Su hermano. ¿Estaba bien?-

-Todo lo bien que se puede estar siendo el esclavo de un demonio.- dijo algo burlona Meg.

-Estaba bien.- dijo Ruby acallando los comentarios de su compañera.- Parecía sano y en forma, no tenía cicatrices recientes aparte de algún moratón que supongo sería de las peleas, por lo demás se le veía bien, demasiado bien incluso.-

-Muchas gracias chicas.- dijo el ángel levantándose de la silla, Dean siguió su ejemplo e hizo lo mismo.- No sé como agradeceros esto.- dijo mientras se despedía de ellas.

-Ya has hecho mucho por nosotras Castiel, sólo pagamos nuestras deudas y aún así nos quedamos cortas.- Ruby le abrazó brevemente.

-Pues a mi si se me ocurre una forma de que me lo agradezcas...- Dean vio por el rabillo del ojo como la otra mujer se acercaba demasiado al ángel, su boca merodeando la de su amo y sus manos comenzando a rodear su cuello lentamente. El humano dejó escapar un gruñido involuntario y agarró del brazo a Castiel, tirando de él y apartándole del demonio antes de que pudiese posar sus labios sobre los del ángel. No estaba muy seguro de porqué lo había hecho, era una extraña sensación de propiedad que estaba casi seguro no tenía nada que ver con los besos del día anterior.

-Dean...- susurró Cas.- ... no puedes actuar así en publico.- El ángel miró a su alrededor asegurándose de que nadie se había percatado de la escena.

-Vaya, el perrito marcando su territorio.- dijo burlona Meg.- ¿Vas a mear en cada esquina o sobre él directamente?- Dean volvió a gruñir, quizás aquellos demonios les estuviesen ayudando pero a Dean no tenían porqué caerle bien. Ahora fue la mano del ángel la que le agarró del brazo a él y le zarandeó suavemente.

-Meg... no le provoques. Nos vamos. Gracias de nuevo.- dijo mientras ambos caminaban hasta la salida.

-Adiós y vuelve sin tu perrito cuando quieras pasar un buen rato.-

En cuanto llegaron a casa Dean se dejó caer en el sofá, pensando en que al menos ahora sabía que su hermano seguía vivo a pesar de ser el esclavo de un demonio. El hecho de que tuviese que pelear por su vida no hacía más que alentar la necesidad de Dean de a liberar a Sammy, cuanto antes mejor.

-¿Quién es Crowley?- le preguntó al ángel cuando éste se sentó junto a él.

-Estaba en la sala cuando te encontré.-

-Cuando me compraste querrás decir.- dijo molesto el humano.

-No me gusta llamarlo así...-

-Es lo que es, Cas.-

-Eso no hace que me guste más.-

-Mira no importa, sólo háblame del puto tío ese.- espetó enojado el humano.

-¿Porqué estás enfadado de repente? Sabemos que tu hermano está bien, sabemos quien es su amo, deberías estar por lo menos aliviado.-

-Y lo estoy, ¿vale?- Castiel frunció un poco el ceño y se resignó a sacar algo en claro por el momento.

-Crowley es un demonio de lo que llamamos la alta sociedad, empezó siendo un simple demonio de clase media baja pero comenzó a escalar puestos rápidamente y ahora es uno de los más poderosos. Hasta ahora pensaba que era de fiar pero parece que no lo es tanto. Supongo que nunca puedes fiarte de un demonio.-

-Eso parece.- el humano seguía con su actitud malhumorada.

-Si sabemos quien es su amo será más fácil dar con él. Mañana mismo me pondré a ello.-

-Genial...-

-Dean...- Castiel comenzaba a sonar como una madre riñendo a su hijo adolescente y se sentía estúpido por ello, los ángeles ni siquiera tenían hijos y él parecía haber adoptado uno.

-No irás a volver, ¿verdad?- preguntó el humano con un tono totalmente diferente al de su frase anterior.

-¿Qué?- el ángel le miró confuso, el humano sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre el sofá miraba fijamente sus manos.

-Al club de Ruby y Meg.- dijo diciendo el nombre de los demonios con asco.

-Bueno... supongo que en algún momento tendré que volver... podemos necesitar su ayuda de nue...-

-¡No me refiero a eso Cas!- dijo algo desesperado el humano ante la ceguera del ángel.- Lo que dijo Meg... lo que estuvo a punto de hacer... no volverás para... terminarlo ¿no?- Dean ahora le miraba con pena en los ojos, esperando de alguna forma que el ángel confirmase sus temores.

-No. ¿Porqué debería hacerlo?- Dean bufó incrédulo.

-¿Porqué no? Eres un hombre, bueno, un ángel, ella es una mujer, y le gustas, se te estaba tirando a los brazos. Supongo que es lo normal.-

-¿Lo es?- Castiel sonaba sincero, inocente y confuso.

-Sí Cas. ¿Has estado viviendo debajo de una piedra durante todos estos años? No me contestes.- dijo al ver abrir la boca del ángel.- Era sólo una expresión... Entonces... ¿vas a hacerlo o no?-

-No.- dijo simplemente.

-¿Porqué no?-

-Por varias razones.-

-¿Por cuales Cas?- dijo exasperado el humano, quien se giró para poder mirar al ángel más cómodamente. Él habría aceptado sin pensárselo dos veces si estuviese en la piel del ángel y si no odiase tanto a aquella mujer.

-Bueno... primero que ella es un demonio y no me parece correcto que un ángel mantenga relaciones sexuales con uno... segundo...no me siento atraído por ella, nunca he tenido el menor interés en ella, ni sexual ni románticamente hablando... bueno, no recuerdo haberlo tenido nunca por nadie… -Dean sintió un pinchado en el pecho cuando el ángel pronunció aquellas palabras. Quizás lo que pasó el día anterior había sido simplemente un juego para el ángel, lo mejor sería olvidarlo y no darle más vueltas. -...tercero… te disgustaría que lo hiciera...-

-¿Porqué iba a disgustarme?¿Y qué importa que a mi me disguste?-

-Ya es suficientemente difícil para ti todo esto y no me parece bien disgustarte por mera diversión.-

-Pero no...-

-No he terminado Dean.- dijo el ángel mientras veía como el humano se mordía el labio para acallar sus palabras.- Si tuviese que elegir alguien con quien tener ese tipo de experiencia, definitivamente no sería ella. Así que no tienes que preocuparte.- Castiel le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

-No me preocupo.- Dean apartó la mano de Castiel de un manotazo. ¿Porqué siempre le costaba tanto lidiar con sus sentimientos? Quizás porqué ignorarlos siempre era más fácil y daba menos problemas. - ¿Estás insinuando que estoy celoso?-

-No.- dijo sinceramente el ángel y el humano le miró confuso.

-Vale, porque no lo estoy. Sería estúpido… -

-No sé. Los humanos siempre me sorprendéis.-

-Ni siquiera sé porqué lo hice... fue instintivo, me salió solo.-

-No importa, pero intenta no volver a hacerlo delante de otros. No es muy prudente.- el ángel ahora había entrelazado sus dedos en el pelo de humano y le acariciaba como de costumbre.

-No puedo prometer nada.- susurró el humano, su voz se había relajado al sentir contacto de aquellos dedos.

-Es por tu bien.- los dedos del ángel cambiaron de rumbo, llegando hasta los labios de Dean.

-Aún así...- Dean apartó los dedos del ángel rudamente de su cara.- Si vuelve a tocarme los cojones…- respiró con profundidad acercándose al ángel.-Le arrancaré el corazón con el cuchillo de Ruby. Y no me importará si hay alguien mirando.- Castiel se apartó un poco de él para mirarle fijamente.

-¿Hablas en serio?-

-Seguramente... prefiero no pensar en eso...- el humano se levantó del sofá.- Será mejor que me vaya a dormir. Buenas noches Cas.-

* * *

El sudor resbalaba por su frente mientras el permanecía tirado en el suelo, respirando rápidamente, sintiendo el frío en su espalda atravesando su ropa húmeda. Con una de sus manos vendadas se limpió las gotas de su cara, escuchó unos pasos pausados acercarse a él y de pronto la luz frente a sus ojos desapareció y sintió posarse algo delicado sobre su rostro.

-¿Cómo está mi chico?- preguntó una voz familiar. Se quitó la toalla que le había lanzado a la cara y se limpió con ella, sintiendo el tejido suave y frío contra su piel produciéndole un extraño alivio.-

-De maravilla.- su propia voz sonaba profunda y retumbaba contra las paredes del vacío gimnasio, los únicos sonidos que le acompañaban eran el del saco de boxeo oscilante colgando junto a él y las respiraciones de los dos únicos ocupantes de la sala.

-No te agotes, mañana tienes que estar a pleno rendimiento.- Sam se levantó lentamente del suelo y le lanzó de vuelta la toalla.

-Te preocupas demasiado, Crowley.- el hombre miró al demonio desde su notable altura, un brillo de soberbia bailaba en sus ojos. Caminó de nuevo hasta el saco de boxeo y comenzó a golpearlo con las manos desnudas.- Pareces olvidar quien soy.-

-Es normal que me preocupe por el bienestar de mi chico favorito. Vamos, deja eso y date una ducha. Te invito a comer a un sitio nuevo, dicen que la comida es genial y sólo lo frecuenta la jet set.- dijo el demonio sonriendo mientras caminaba lentamente hasta la salida. Sam dejó de golpear el saco y comenzó a desvendar sus manos.

-¿Has abierto otro restaurante?- preguntó lanzando al suelo las vendas sudorosas y algo sucias.

-De alguna forma tendré que blanquear lo que gano con las peleas.- Sam vio como Crowley salía de el gimnasio, él cogió su bolsa de deporte del banco y se dirigió al vestuario a darse una ducha bien merecida.

* * *

El humano caminó con seguridad entre la gente que llenaba el restaurante, algunos esclavos servían las mesas a los seres que allí se congregaban, la mayoría demonios, y casi todos amigos íntimos de su jefe.

-Chico maravilla, ¿preparado para la gran noche? Espero que patees muchos culos mañana.- dijo un demonio que solía hacer negocios con Crowley pero a quien ninguno de los dos tenía en mucha estima.- Y si por el camino arrancas alguna cabeza...- rió con maldad sin acabar la frase.

-Claro, voy a machacarlos sin tener siquiera que tocarlos.- Sam se sentó en la mesa reservada para ellos, junto a Crowley, separados por unos biombos del resto del local.

-¿Y bien?- Crowley miró a Sam con una sonrisa en la cara.- ¿Cual es tu veredicto?- dijo extendiendo las manos a su alrededor.

-Bueno... el sitio no está mal, un poco clásico para mi gusto. Tendré que probar la comida.-

-Seguro que te encanta, baja en grasa y rica en toda esa mierda sana que te gusta.- dijo el demonio riendo.

-Entonces sólo hace falta que las camareras sean guapas y fáciles.-

-Todas son fáciles para ti Sammy.- Crowley le pasó la carta.- Pide lo que quieras. ¿Que tal con el entrenamiento?-

-Cada vez mejor.- el humano escrutó la lista detenidamente.- Está mal que yo lo diga pero es increíble lo que he mejorado en tan poco tiempo.-

-Bueno, tienes mucho potencial, no sé de que te extrañas.-

-Esperas demasiado de mí.-

-Y tú no confías en tus posibilidades.- un camarero se acercó con la vista gacha frente a ellos, esperando a que le dijesen qué iban a pedir.- Date una vuelta.- le dijo el demonio secamente al ver que Sam aún leía concentrado el menú. El esclavo hizo tal y como le ordenó y se marchó por donde había venido.

-¿Cuanto tiempo crees que tardaré en controlar totalmente mis poderes?- el humano despegó la vista de la carta para mirar al demonio.

-Totalmente... quizás un par de meses. Siempre y cuando sigas tomando tu dosis.-

-Claro, si me prometes que no me vas a dar la misma mierda de la última vez, aquella sangre sabía a vómito.-

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Dejaste seco a mi mejor maitre, te dije que no lo matases, cobraba poco y no tenía aspiraciones, perfecto para el negocio.-

-No es culpa mía, su sangre era deliciosa. Una pena...-

-¿Has elegido ya?- el humano le ignoró y siguió mirando el menú.

-Entonces en dos meses estaré listo.-

-Sí Sammy.- Crowley se acercó más al hombre y bajó la voz para que sólo éste pudiese oírle. Le quitó la carta de las manos y la dejó sobre la mesa junto a la suya.- Dentro de dos meses tendrás el poder suficiente para vengarte de los que mataron a tu padre y a tu hermano. Al fin y al cabo, eres el elegido.-

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 08. **

Dos semanas habían pasado sin que Dean supiese nada nuevo sobre su hermano, estaba cansado de permanecer casi siempre en casa leyendo y entrenando, Castiel insistía en que era por su propio bien pero el hombre sabía que su intento de fuga tenía bastante que ver, sobretodo porque más de una vez el ángel había pillado a Dean escabulléndose en plena noche hasta la puerta de la entrada, por desgracia para el humano Cas se había apostado en el diván del comedor desde dónde tenía visión directa con la puerta de su dormitorio. Pero no podía evitar querer salir de aquel lugar, no porque quisiera alejarse del ángel, se había acostumbrado a su inexpresividad y a su descarada sinceridad, y el episodio del beso estaba totalmente olvidado o al menos Dean se obligaba a creer eso, pero no soportaba no tener nuevas noticias sobre Crowley y su hermano. Lo único que Castiel había descubierto durante aquellos días era que el demonio era dueño de una cadena de restaurantes bastante lucrativa y, hasta dónde había averiguado, totalmente legal. No había indicios de actividad ilegal por ninguna parte y la única forma de entrar en la casa de Crowley era llamar a la puerta y esperar que tuviese la amabilidad de dejarles entrar y registrar su sótano en busca de su hermano encadenado a la pared.

Así que cuando Castiel volvió de la oficina aquella tarde Dean se plantó delante de él y le exigió respuestas.

-No puedo hacer nada más Dean, creo que he agotado las vías legales e incluso algunas ilegales.- Castiel entró en la cocina seguido del humano.

-Hace dos semanas Cas y no sabemos nada nuevo, al menos podríamos haber ido a una de las peleas y ver s...-

-No Dean.- el ángel abrió la nevera y sacó un par de refrescos entregándole uno al humano.- Voy a hacerme un sandwich vegetal, ¿quieres uno?-

-No, no quiero un puto sandwich, quiero saber dónde está mi hermano.- dijo con ira contenida.

-Cálmate Dean.- el ángel acarició el pelo del humano quien se apaciguó ante el gesto.

-Odio que hagas eso...- susurró entrecerrando los ojos. En el rostro del ángel se formó algo parecido a una pequeña sonrisa.- No lo entiendo... ¿Porqué me pasa eso? Debería estar gritándote... quiero gritarte... estoy enfadado...-

-¿Lo estás? ¿Quieres gritarme?-

-No lo sé.- Dean apartó la mano del ángel bruscamente, apretando los dientes.- ¿Qué es esto?-

-No estoy seguro... pero creo que es por la marca...-

-Genial...-

-Compartimos parte del alma y por eso es más fácil para mí hacer que te calmes.-

-¿Seguro que es eso?- el ángel se encogió de hombros como única respuesta.

-Meg quiere que vaya a su local esta noche.- dijo de pronto de la nada, Dean se tensó y frunció el ceño.-Quiere hablar de algo importante... quiere que vaya sólo...-

-Sabes perfectamente que lo único de lo que quiere hablarte es de cuanto quiere follarte y después follarte o hacer ambas cosas a la vez.- dijo Dean apretando fingiendo indiferencia y fallando estrepitosamente, mirando como el ángel preparaba su sandwich con calma. En su mano seguía la lata del refresco que Cas le había dado, aún sin abrir, apretándola entre sus dedos podía sentir un poco de aquella tensión escaparse.

-Le he dicho que me era imposible, que si quería hablar viniese aquí o me lo contase por teléfono. Pero dijo que podía esperar.-

-Ya... no entiendo porqué no tienes trampas para demonios en casa... -

-Porque entonces gente como Ruby y Meg no podrían entrar aquí. Además nunca había sido atacado por demonios en mi propia casa. Aparte soy un ángel y no lo necesito.-

-Nunca he visto a ninguna de ellas por aquí, sólo a algún compañero de tu oficina y a Chuck.-

-No me parecía bien estando tú aquí.-

-Osea que cuando yo no estaba, Meg te hacía visitas privadas...- Castiel terminó de hacer su cena, tomó su refrescó y caminó fuera de la cocina seguido del humano, sentándose ambos en el sofá del comedor.

-No Dean. Y no insistas con ese tema, no entiendo tu obsesión.- Quizás la actitud de Dean no era la más adecuada, ellos simplemente eran amo y esclavo, quizás amigos como mucho, y el humano no entendía porqué a veces parecía actuar como una novia celosa. Si Castiel quería acostarse con mil demonios, adelante, que lo hiciese. Quizás sólo se trataba de envidia, quizás Dean necesitaba algo de diversión por su parte.

-No estoy obsesionado... da igual, olvídalo.- Dean encendió la tele y dejó un canal en el que estaban dando la que se había convertido en su serie favorita. Después de unos minutos el ángel habló.

-Mañana por la noche hay una pelea, en el parking del centro comercial.- Dean se giró a mirarle, sorprendido. Podría preguntarle porqué no le había dicho nada antes pero prefería ahorrarse las explicaciones.- A las once de la noche. Crowley estará allí y también Sam. Es el favorito en las apuestas. Iremos e intentaremos acercarnos a él de alguna forma.-

-¿Iremos?-

-Tú y yo.-

-¿Bromeas? ¿No me vas a soltar ese royo de "no es seguro para ti Dean" como sueles hacer?- el ángel negó con la cabeza dando después un pequeño mordisco a su sandwich.- ¿Porqué quieres que vaya?-

-Querías ver a tu hermano, ¿porqué cuestionas mi decisión?- Castiel le miró confuso.- Pensaba que era lo que querías.-

-Lo es... pero no es típico de ti, seguramente no me hubieras dicho nada sobre la pelea ni me hubieses propuesto ir contigo.-

-Odio verte arrastrándote por los rincones de la casa, de mal humor, deprimido... creo que si ves a tu hermano dejarás de hacer eso... al menos lo espero.-

-Gracias Cas.- Dean le quitó lo que le quedaba de sandwich a Castiel y se lo comió de un mordisco.

-Vete a dormir, ya es tarde.- Castiel señaló su reloj de pulsera en el que Dean pudo ver eran más de las doce.

-Hoy has llegado muy tarde.- dijo casualmente mientras se levantaba del sofá.

-Horas extras.-

-¿Así lo llaman ahora?- preguntó sonriendo el humano, el ángel le miró sin comprender.- Buenas noches Cas.- dijo agitando la cabeza y poniendo los ojos en blanco durante unos segundos.

-Que descanses Dean.-

* * *

Miró el despertador de su mesita en el que marcaban las 4:47 de la mañana, hacía horas que se había metido en la cama y no hacía más que dar vueltas, intentando cerrar los ojos para atraer el sueño, pero por más que lo intentaba los nervios que se acumulaban en su estómago no le permitían dormir. La certeza de saber que la noche siguiente podría ver a su hermano hacía que todos sus sentidos estuviesen alerta y aunque no le importaba pasar una noche en vela sabía que necesitaba estar a pleno rendimiento por si las cosas se ponían serias al día siguiente. Dean alzó la cabeza sintiendo una presencia en la puerta de su habitación.

-¿No puedes dormir?- Pese a la oscuridad pudo ver al ángel de pie apoyado con una mano en el marco de la puerta.

-No... estoy nervioso.- el humano se incorporó y sonrió al ver al ángel acercarse, nunca le había visto en pijama y se le hacía cuanto menos gracioso verle con aquellos pantalones a cuadros azul oscuro y negros.-¿A quien le has robado eso?- preguntó agarrando la pata del pantalón del pijama de Castiel cuando este estuvo sentado en la cama.

-Fueron un regalo.-

-De alguien que no te quería...-

-A mí me gustan.-

-Entonces todos felices.- Dean sonrió de nuevo y su sonrisa se volvió más amplia al sentir la mano del ángel rozando su cabello.- ¿Se les olvidó regalarte la parte de arriba?- Castiel ignoró su pregunta y se dedicó a recorrer el rostro del humano con la punta de los dedos.- ¿Esto se va a convertir en una costumbre?- susurró sin esperar una respuesta.

-¿Quieres que me quede hasta que te duermas?- Dean negó lentamente.- ¿Seguro?- el humano dejó escapar un suspiro y volvió a negar.- ¿No estás seguro o no quieres que me quede?- preguntó confundido. La mano del esclavo comenzó a subir desde la pata del pantalón por el pecho desnudo del ángel hasta llegar a su cuello y quedarse con fuerza agarrada a él.

-Quédate...- susurró con voz ronca cerca de su boca para después besarle tiernamente, simplemente posando sus labios sobre los del otro hombre, moviéndolos muy lentamente y apartándose de ellos después mientras sentía un escalofrío recorrerle la nuca. Miró los ojos azules de su amo, brillando levemente en aquella oscuridad aterciopelada de la habitación y se preguntó si era algo que todos los ángeles compartían o quizás era su mente que le estaba haciendo ver visiones.- ¿Qué me estas haciendo Cas?- preguntó sin respirar mientras recorría con la punta de sus dedos los labios del ángel sin apartar la vista de ellos.

-No lo sé...- contestó con sinceridad el ángel, frunciendo un poco el ceño mientras sentía la mano tras su cuello empujarle hacia delante viendo como Dean se tumbaba de nuevo sobre la cama. Su cuerpo cayó delicadamente sobre el del humano y los dedos que había sobre sus labios le abandonaron para ocupar su espalda.- ¿Es malo?-

-Puede... no lo creo...- la lengua de Dean se aventuró fuera de su boca y lamió los labios de Castiel quien dejó escapar un gemido ahogado que se perdió en la profundidad de su garganta. El esclavo agarró fuertemente la cintura de su amo y le giró hasta estar él encima, con una de sus piernas entre las de Castiel. Ahora las manos de Dean estaban en todas partes, intentando tocar todo el cuerpo del ángel, mientras su boca besaba de forma apasionada los labios de su amo.

-Dean...- susurró cuando el humano le dejó espacio para respirar.- Hace calor...- dijo estúpidamente acariciándole la espalda. Dean sonrió y mordisqueó su cuello, arañando con sus dedos los costados del ángel mientras su pelvis se movía friccionando su entrepierna contra el muslo de Castiel. El humano podía sentir como la sangre se acumulaba en su miembro y comenzaba a endurecerse gracias al rozamiento. En su propia pierna sentía la excitación del ángel que también cobraba vida lentamente. Dean no estaba muy seguro si eso le excitaba más o le creaba una extraña sensación de desazón, probablemente ambas cosas.

-Es normal Cas...- dijo atacando otra vez aquella boca que tan casta le parecía y que tantas ganas de corromper tenía. Su lengua inspeccionaba aquella cavidad encontrando la lengua del otro hombre y jugando con ella. Su cuerpo se movía sólo y sus manos tenían vida propia rasgando los pezones del ángel con delicadeza.

-No... no es normal...- dijo el ángel apartando a Dean, haciendo que este se sentase sobre él mirándole con la misma expresión de aturdimiento que ambos compartían en aquel momento.- Nunca he... sentido este tipo... de calor...- respiraba con algo de dificultad mientras con sus manos hacía gestos sobre su pecho.- Es como... si viniera de dentro...- el humano se mordió el labio inferior mientras le sonreía. Pasó la pierna que tenía entre las de Cas hasta el otro lado de su cuerpo, sentándose cómodamente sobre él, poniendo sus manos a cada lado del la cabeza de su amo y agachándose como un depredador sobre su presa indefensa.

-¿Seguro que es de ahí de dónde sale el calor?- preguntó con un ronroneo que mandó vibraciones a cada terminación nerviosa del cuerpo del ángel. Este no contestó, se limitó a mirar al hombre sobre él con expectación y algo de miedo.- Creo que viene de un poco más abajo... Quizás de aquí...- Dean se movió sobre el miembro semierecto de Castiel, presionando con todo el peso de su cuerpo.

-No hagas eso...- musitó el ángel asiendo con sus manos la cintura de su esclavo.

-¿Porqué?- dijo contra el oído de Castiel.- ¿No te gusta?-

-Sí... Pero no está bien...- aunque sus palabras decían lo contrario con sus manos, aún aferradas al cuerpo del humano, acompañaba el movimiento de sus caderas.

-Tienes razón...- Dean paró su movimiento y resbaló del cuerpo del ángel. Sonriendo volvió a hablar.- Hace calor...- se quitó la camiseta, lanzándola a los pies de la cama mientras los ojos del ángel le miraban con perplejidad. Después fueron sus pantalones lo que abandonaron su cuerpo, reuniéndose con las sábanas de la cama que permanecían hechas una maraña sobre el colchón.- Mejor...- volvió a posicionarse en la misma situación, sobre el cuerpo caliente y vibrante de aquel ser celestial sin alas.

-Dean no quiero... aprovecharme de ti...- Dean rió y se acercó a acariciar aquel cuello de tono níveo con su nariz.

-¿No crees que soy yo el que se está aprovechando de ti?- dijo mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja.

-No... y tampoco me importaría...- los labios del ángel se curvaron en una sonrisa.- Si es así como te aprovechas... puedes hacerlo... siempre que quieras.- Dean siguió de nuevo con el movimiento de su pelvis.

-Supongo entonces que no quieres que pare.-

-Supongo que no...-

-Bien...- ronroneó contra los labios del ángel y los lamió con lujuria, mientras enterraba sus manos en el pelo azabache de su amo. Castiel no sabía que hacer con sus propias manos, así que las dejó sobre el pecho del humano.

-¿Dónde has... aprendido esto?- preguntó Cas entre los besos vehementes del humano.

-Cuando tenía quince años conocí a una chica a la que le encantaba el dry humping...-

-¿El qué?-

-No importa Cas... deja de hablar...- las caderas de Dean le envistieron con más fuerza y Cas no pudo evitar levantar su pelvis para sentir más aquella fricción contra su miembro. - Espera... tengo una idea...- dijo bajándose del cuerpo del ángel y tumbándose a su lado dándole la espalda. Buscando tras de sí encontró uno de los brazos de Castiel y tiró de él hasta tener su cuerpo presionando su espalda. Podía sentir el miembro del ángel como encajaba de forma perfecta entre sus nalgas y se movió contra él, deslizándolo contra su trasero. El ángel dejó escapar un leve gemido junto al oído del humano.- Muévete Cas...- le dijo mientras aún sostenía el brazo del ángel y comenzaba a resbalar su mano por él. Castiel hizo caso de las palabras del otro hombre y comenzó a mover sus caderas a un ritmo pausado y constante.

-¿Así?- musitó de nuevo.

-Sí...- los dedos de Dean se pararon hasta llegar a la muñeca del ángel, entonces se cerraron sobre ella con fuerza y llevaron la mano de Castiel hasta sus calzoncillos, haciendo que tocase por encima de la tela su abultado miembro que ansiaba ser liberado.- Tócame...- Dean guió el movimiento del ángel hasta que sintió que no necesitaba su ayuda.- Oh Cas...- echó la cabeza hacia atrás mordiéndose el labio a la vez que sacudía su cuerpo con placer sintiendo la mano subir y bajar por su pene y el del ángel friccionando entre sus nalgas. Su mano derecha busco tras de sí la pierna de Castiel y la paso por encima de él, dejándola sobre su propio muslo, haciendo que la distancia entre ambos cuerpos fuese menor. -La mano...- dijo entre jadeos.- ... dentro...- el ángel entendió las palabras del humano e introdujo su mano lentamente en el calzoncillo. En cuanto los dedos fríos de Cas tocaron su miembro Dean gimoteó.- Sí...- Castiel aferró su glande sin saber exactamente qué hacer, no iba a negar que conocía la teoría pero la práctica era otra historia. Movió su mano tal y como Dean le había enseñado antes intentando no utilizar mucha fuerza en su agarre.- Más rápido...- rogó el humano y el ángel se sometió a su petición y aceleró tanto el movimiento de su mano como el de sus caderas, comenzando a sentir como el control se le escapaba de las manos.

-Dean... Me siento raro...- la respiración de Castiel cada vez era más irregular y apresurada.- Siento una presión...-

-Déjate llevar Cas.- susurró Dean al mismo tiempo que cogía el cuello del ángel y girando su cabeza de forma algo incómoda, atrapaba los labios de Castiel con los suyos. Retenido en aquella boca Castiel no pudo dejar escapar el grito que se perdió en la garganta del otro hombre cuando sintió su cuerpo liberarse, eyaculando dentro de su pijama y apretando más su mano sobre el miembro de Dean, haciendo su movimiento más brusco y profundo, sintiendo el líquido pegajoso del humano resbalar entre sus dedos. Aún con su mano dentro de la ropa interior del esclavo, Castiel iba recuperando la respiración poco a poco, sin saber que era capaz de necesitar tanto el aire. A pocos centímetros de su cara, los labios hinchados por los besos se curvaron en una sonrisa que mostraba los blancos y caninos dientes de Dean.

-¿Que ha sido eso?- preguntó con voz ronca el ángel.

-¿Te refieres al orgasmo o a lo mojados que están tus pantalones?- Dean sacó la mano de su amo de dentro de sus calzoncillos y se giró totalmente hacia él.- Tendríamos que darnos una ducha.-

-Me siento muy... cansado...- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Es normal Cas... No ha estado mal para ser una primera toma de contacto ¿verdad?-

-¿Primera toma de contacto?- la mano de Castiel acarició su estómago y una extraña sensación le recorrió el cuerpo, sintiendo como la impresión pegajosa y húmeda entre sus piernas desaparecía. Pensó que era bastante útil tener a un ángel para estas cosas y se abrazó a su cintura con fuerza, pudiendo apreciar el calor que transmitía.

-Sí... puede que otro día... si te portas bien... te enseñe cosas nuevas...- dijo mordisqueando la nariz de Castiel quien sonrió con cansancio.-Tendremos que mejorar lo del tiempo, estoy desentrenado. Ahora vamos a dormir, ¿ok?- Castiel asintió con los ojos ya cerrados y se acurrucó contra el humano. En otra situación Dean habría echado al ángel de su cama, pero seguramente en otra situación no hubiese hecho aquello con un hombre. Decidió ignorar sus pensamientos, siempre era más fácil.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 09.**

A la mañana siguiente Dean no escuchó la alarma de su reloj sin embargo se despertó con un sonido mucho mejor, la respiración del ángel junto a su oído y el golpeteo de su latido pausado contra su espalda. Las manos de Castiel estaban enredadas en su cintura y bajo las sábanas las piernas de su amo se movían ligeramente acariciando sus propias piernas. Sintió una calidez extraña que le envolvía el pecho y sin saber porqué se le revolvió el estómago. Con cuidado de no despertar al ángel se deshizo del agarre de Castiel, dejando su mano sobre la cama y saliendo de ella poco a poco. Dudó unos instantes, sentado en el borde de la cama, si debía o no girarse a mirar al ángel pero sólo pensar en la visión divina de aquel ser celestial durmiendo, tendido en la cama le pareció demasiado tentadora como para dejarla escapar. Instantes después de haberlo hecho se arrepintió al ver los orbes azules de Castiel mirándole sin ningún atisbo de sueño. Dean no sabía que decir, permaneció con la boca abierta hasta que Cas habló.

-Buenos días.- dijo con su habitual tono.

-Buenos días... Me voy a duchar.- Dean se levantó rápidamente encerrándose en el baño, esperando el máximo tiempo bajo la ducha a que el ángel desapareciese de su cama, nunca se le había dado bien la mañana siguiente, sobretodo porque casi nunca había una mañana juntos. Cuando salió del baño y entró de nuevo en su cuarto, no había rastro del ángel y su cama estaba hecha, sobre ella había ropa, limpia y doblada. Dean se vistió con ella, era nueva pero olía al suavizante que Castiel utilizaba, aún le seguía pareciendo gracioso que un ángel le hubiese enseñado a hacer la colada y que tuviese toda una teoría sobre los detergentes y suavizantes. Se vistió con extrema lentitud dilatando el encuentro con su amo lo máximo posible hasta que fue inevitable. En el comedor le esperaba el ángel que se servía una taza de leche tan solo manchada con unas gotas de café que apenas le daban color a la bebida caliente. Dean no le miró a los ojos al sentarse en su asiento habitual frente a él.

-¿Quieres café?- preguntó con una normalidad que a Dean le molestaba.

-Sí...- alargó la taza que tenía frente a él y Castiel la llenó casi hasta el borde. Dean comenzó a echar azúcar hasta que el líquido prácticamente rebosaba.-¿Que hora es?- preguntó después de dar un sorbo a un café que aún le sabía amargo.

-Casi las cinco de la tarde.- Dean estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el café.

-¿Porqué me has dejado dormir tanto? ¿Has parado tú el despertador?- el ángel le miró severo y Dean se calmó un poco.-Debería haberme levantado a las siete como siempre... quería entrenar un poco. ¿Qué hacemos tomando café a las cinco de la tarde?-

- Cuando te quedaste dormido eran más de las cinco...-

-¿Y por eso me has dejado dormir doce horas?-

-Lo necesitabas, llevas un par de días sin dormir bien. Además te has despertado un par de veces durante la noche.-

-No recuerdo eso...- Dean se bebió el resto de su café de un sólo trago sin poder evitar la mueca en su rostro al sentir el sabor de aquel líquido amargo que bajaba por su garganta.- ¿Y cómo sabes que no he dormido bien estos días? ¿Me vigilas mientras duermo? Porque eso es un poco espeluznante.-

-No, no te vigilo, pero lo noto, lo sé... recuerda que tenemos un vínculo...-

-Ya ya...- al escuchar esa palabra el humano volvió a sentir aquel calor en el pecho y las nauseas volvieron de nuevo haciendo que le entrasen ganas de salir de allí corriendo. Dean cogió una tostada y comenzó a untarla con mantequilla, raramente las nauseas no le quitaron el apetito. Después le puso mermelada de fresa y se la comió igual que lo estaba haciendo todo aquella mañana, lentamente. Durante toda la comida ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar hasta que el humano se levantó de la mesa para comenzar a recogerlo todo.

-Dean... tenemos que hablar...- el hombre estuvo a punto de dejar caer la cafetera al suelo pero consiguió llevarla hasta la cocina ignorando las palabras de su amo. Al volver el ángel le seguía con la mirada fija en él y estaba sentado en el mismo lugar, esperándole.

-Cas lo que pasó anoche, no sé si tengo ganas de hablar de eso, simplemente pasó y...- Castiel le miró con extrañez.

-Quería hablar de lo de esta noche.- dijo simplemente. Dean sintió el rubor extenderse por su rostro.

-Oh...- dijo entre aliviado y decepcionado.- Bien... dime...-

-No podemos arriesgarnos a que te reconozcan así que tendrás que ir totalmente cubierto, si alguien llega a identificarte estaremos en problemas así que procura que nadie te toque, ¿de acuerdo?- Dean asintió aún con el calor en sus mejillas. - No me importa cuanto patalees o grites Dean, harás cuanto yo te diga y cuando te lo diga.- El humano siguió asintiendo a la vez que se sentaba frente al ángel. - No te separarás de mí en ningún momento...-

-Pero si nos separamos cubriremos más terreno.-

-Dean.- la voz severa del ángel le provocó escalofríos.- He dicho que harás lo que te diga. Por tu seguridad.-

-Vale... era sólo una sugerencia.- dijo algo molesto por que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer. Castiel no era su padre y por mucho que hubiese pagado por él, Dean no le pertenecía.

-Supongo que el sentido común te servirá para comportarte.- Castiel sonaba como un profesor aleccionando a su alumno más rebelde.- Y sobretodo, si ves a Sam no te acerques a él, no intentes hablar con él ni contactar con él de ninguna forma.-

-¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!- Dean se levantó con ira y el ángel hizo lo mismo.

-Hablo muy en serio Dean. No puedes acercarte a tu hermano sin más. ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que repetirte que es muy peligroso para que te entre en la cabeza?- Castiel golpeó la mesa con ambas manos haciendo temblar las cosas que había sobre ella.

-¿Y cuántas veces voy a tener que decirte que sé cuidarme sólo para que lo entiendas?-

-Quizás cuando sea verdad empiece a creerte. Porque si tan capaz fueras de cuidarte sólo no habrías sido capturado y vendido como esclavo.- a Dean se le pasaron por la cabeza las imágenes de su padre y su hermano justo antes de que perdiera el conocimiento y fuese arrastrado al interior de una furgoneta.

-Eso ha sido un golpe bajo.- musitó con los dientes apretados. Recordar la muerte de su padre no era algo agradable y Dean odiaba al ángel ahora mismo por ello.

-Lo siento Dean pero si quieres venir tendrás que hacer las cosas a mi manera.-

-Estoy cansado de tener que pelear contigo cada vez que pasa algo así.- A estas alturas ambos estaban gritando sin darse cuenta.

-Si no te empeñases en hacer todo lo contrario de lo que digo poniendo tu vida en peligro quizás no tendríamos que discutir siempre.-

-Odio que me digan lo que debo hacer, me recuerda a mi padre y él no va a volver...- Dean se sentó en el sofá agotado, esperando que Castiel siguiese gritándole.- Él daba órdenes y yo le obedecía... Sam siempre le cuestionaba pero yo no... yo acataba sus órdenes sin preguntas. No puedo seguir haciendo eso con nadie Cas...- el ángel se sentó a su lado y le abrazó sorprendiendo al humano.

-Entiendo que eches de menos a tu familia pero la mejor forma de recuperar a Sam no es rebelarte contra mí y por extensión contra ti mismo...- Dean devolvió el abrazo sin pensarlo y hundió su rostro en el pecho del ángel.- No quiero recordarte a tu padre porque sé que te hace sufrir... pero...-

-Lo sé Cas... pero ponte en mi lugar...- la voz del humano estaba amortiguada por el cuerpo de su amo.- ¿Que harías tú?-

-Yo no soy humano Dean... no siento ni pienso de la misma forma que lo hacéis vosotros...- Castiel sonaba triste al pronunciar aquella afirmación.

-¿Seguro?- Dean le miró fijamente a los ojos intentando descifrar lo que aquella mirada fría escondía detrás, vislumbrando la tristeza que desprendían tenuemente.

-Al menos antes de conocerte estaba seguro... Ahora n...- el humano no pudo dejar que las palabras terminasen de salir de aquella boca, sintió la necesidad de acallarlas con un beso.

-Esta bien Cas... por esta vez haré lo que dices, pero cuando volvamos seguiremos discutiendo.- Dean volvió a besarle brevemente y se levantó del sofá.- ¿Estás seguro de que no me estás haciendo algo con su "mojo angelical"? - Cas le miró extrañado.- Sí, controlando mi mente con tus poderes o algo así.-

-Aunque pudiese hacerlo no controlaría la voluntad de una persona. Y si lo hiciese ¿no crees que me habría evitado tus pataletas?-

-No son pataletas... -

-¿Porqué lo preguntas?- Dean se quedó un rato en silencio pensando en si responder o no a su amo.

-Porque me siento raro contigo Cas... me siento vulnerable... Da igual... olvídalo.- el humano se dirigió a su habitación sin esperar que el ángel respondiese.

* * *

Dean se sentía incómodo rodeado de tal cantidad de demonios y criaturas infernales. Parecía que aquella ocasión debía ser un evento especial porque se habían congregado más gente de la que parecía caber en el recinto. El ángel estaba a su lado, su mano rodeando su cintura con fuerza, pegándole a su cuerpo evitando que nadie más le tocase, era tremendamente difícil caminar con normalidad entre aquella marea de cuerpos agitados y nerviosos. Dean sentía demasiado calor con aquella ropa oscura, la capucha que prácticamente le tapaba todo el rostro no le ayudaba a la entrada de aire y quizás si hubiese sido más débil le hubiese dado ya un mareo. Castiel se había empeñado en que llevase la mayor parte del cuerpo posible tapada para que fuese más difícil que alguien le tocase por error, pero eso le estaba haciendo sudar como un animal y casi sentía sus dedos encharcados dentro de los guantes.

Estaban cerca de la jaula, apenas un par de metros les separaban de ella y ambos vieron como un hombre caminaba hasta el centro haciendo que los gritos aumentasen un instante y se acallasen al poco tiempo. Dean dirigió instintivamente su mano hasta el arma, el cuchillo de Ruby que tenía atado al cinturón y rozó sin querer los dedos del ángel quien se acercó a su oído y susurró.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó con algo de preocupación en la voz.

-Sí... hace calor aquí.- el hombre del centro de la jaula, o mejor dicho, el demonio, hizo una señal a alguien y un micrófono comenzó a bajar del techo.

-Quizás pueda ayudarte.- la mano en su cintura comenzó a buscar entre los pliegues de ropa intentando alcanzar la piel del cuerpo de Dean quien se sorprendió al sentir como cuando la punta de aquellos dedos rozaron su carne una sensación de frío y bienestar le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-Gracias.- susurró cuando los dedos volvieron de nuevo a su cintura. El demonio comenzó a hablar y toda la atención del humano se centró en él.

-Damas y caballeros.- gritó con voz profunda a la audiencia que aún murmuraba de vez en cuando.- Bienvenidos.- dijo dejando una pausa de efecto después.- Esta es una noche especial, supongo que todos estáis enterados ya que hay más público que de costumbre.- Dean se puso nervioso al escuchar aquellas palabras.- Cabe decir que hoy se encuentra entre nosotros alguien muy especial.- la gente a su alrededor volvía a murmurar, esta vez con más vehemencia.- Uno de los mejores gladiadores, seguro que todos vosotros habéis oído hablar de él. Habréis escuchado cosas malas y cosas peores pero seguro que todas se quedan cortas.- Por un momento Dean desestimo la idea de que estuviesen hablando de su hermano, nunca en toda su existencia hubiese elegido esas palabras para definir a Sammy.- Yo, al igual que vosotros, al principio hubiese querido arrancarle la piel a tiras, poco a poco, haciendo que derramase lágrimas de sangre pero...- el demonio sonrió con maldad.- ... las cosas han cambiado y ahora nuestro asesino se ha convertido en nuestro elegido, en nuestro gladiador estrella, nuestro Mesías demoníaco.- La gente comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa a su alrededor.- Sin más preámbulos ni dilaciones os presento a nuestro primer gladiador de la noche, el campeón invicto, Sam Winchester.- la multitud comenzó a gritar y a aplaudir mientras a Dean se le salía el corazón por la boca, las manos del ángel se movían en su cintura intentando relajarle. A la derecha de la jaula se abrió la puerta y una figura colosal entró dentro, a Dean no le hizo falta verle la cara para saber que se trataba de su hermano, la forma en la que se movía ya era suficiente para saber que se trataba de Sammy. En su garganta se quedó atascado el nombre de su hermano que intentó salir quedando en un quejido ahogado por los aullidos de la multitud. Sam caminó hasta estar junto al locutor, llevaba tan sólo unos pantalones negros y una toalla sobre sus hombros, las manos vendadas y una mirada que a Dean le recordó la de un animal salvaje.- Y también tenemos al aspirante, le ha costado llegar hasta aquí.- dijo con el mismo tono de maldad en la voz que desprendía cada uno de sus gestos. Dean seguía sin poder apartar la vista de su hermano, había algo en él que le hacía familiar y extraño al mismo tiempo.

-Tranquilo Dean.- susurró de nuevo el ángel contra su oído. El humano perdió el hilo de lo que el demonio estaba diciendo y tan sólo las palabras del ángel le devolvieron al mundo real que cobraba vida a su alrededor.

-... después de diversos combates. Así que con todos ustedes, el aspirante, Jay Finnegan.- los gritos de la multitud no eran esta vez tan abrumadores. El chico que entró en la jaula era corpulento pero al lado de su hermano parecía un hombre apocado, sin duda no debía tener más de veinte años pero en su cara el cansancio y las peleas le habían condenado a una vejez prematura. Desde fuera de la jaula, a espaldas de los contrincantes, un hombre llamó a su hermano mientras el locutor seguía alargando el momento del inicio de la pelea, Sammy se acercó a él, intercambiaron un par de palabras y de nuevo volvió a su lugar en el centro de la jaula con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios que a Dean le heló la sangre.-... ya conocéis las reglas, todo vale y no se para hasta que uno de los dos queda muerto o inconsciente. El combate empieza en 5... 4...- la gente coreaba la cuenta atrás mientras el demonio salía de la jaula y cerraba la puerta tras él.- ...3 ...2 ...1... ¡GO!- la sonrisa en la cara de su hermano se hizo más amplia al ver como su contrincante caminaba en círculos con pasos tambaleantes por el miedo, sin duda su fama le precedía.

-Creo que no deberías ver esto Dean.- el ángel giró al humano con más esfuerzo del que creía necesario, hasta que estuvo mirándole a los ojos.- Dean... será mejor que nos marchemos...- susurró haciendo que los ojos de su esclavo se abriesen con sorpresa.

-No.- Dean intentó vanamente volver a girar su cuerpo para ver lo que ocurría dentro de la jaula, los gritos de la gente estaban poniéndole nervioso.- ¿Que sentido tiene entonces que hayamos venido?- finalmente Dean consiguió girar lo suficiente para vislumbrar lo que pasaba en la jaula y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

-Ha sido un error que vinieras...- las palabras se perdieron en el aire del local que de repente se volvió mudo para los oídos de Dean, su atención exclusivamente centrada en los movimientos de su hermano. Sus puños golpeaban con fuerza la cara del otro chico, la rabia en sus ojos podía cortar el aliento de cualquiera, y la sonrisa demoniaca de su cara era la guinda del conjunto.

-¿Cómo…?-las palabras no terminaron de salir de su boca.

-Dean... nos vamos, ya tengo lo que quería y tú has visto a tu hermano así que no tenemos motivos para permanecer aquí más tiempo.- las piernas del humano no respondían ante los tirones del ángel que le sacó de allí lentamente mientras sus ojos seguían fijos en su hermano y la cantidad de sangre que el otro gladiador estaba perdiendo. -Dean...- Castiel zarandeó al hombre un par de veces consiguiendo que le observase con una mirada vacía.- Vámonos, hablaremos en casa.- Dean no reaccionó al estar fuera del local ni al llegar a casa, hasta que Castiel le llevó al dormitorio y le pidió que se tumbase un rato el humano no fue consciente de dónde estaba. El ángel fue a la cocina en busca de algún tipo de bebida caliente y al volver encontró a Dean acurrucado bajo las sábanas con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de lágrimas pero sin derramar una sola.

-Siéntate Dean.- susurró con delicadeza mientras ayudaba al humano a incorporarse.- Te he hecho chocolate caliente, espero que te haga sentir mejor.- Dean se encogió levemente de hombros y aceptó la taza humeante de chocolate. Castiel se sentó junto a él en mientras veía como daba pequeños sorbos a la bebida.

-He visto a Sam matar cosas durante toda nuestra vida...- dijo de repente con apenas un hilo de voz.- ... es a lo que nos dedicamos... ir viajando con el Impala y matando seres... yo no me preguntaba si aquello estaba bien o mal... simplemente lo hacía porque nuestro padre nos lo decía... pensaba que si él lo mandaba debía ser lo correcto, lo que debíamos hacer... Sammy siempre se preguntaba si todas aquellas criaturas a las que dábamos caza merecían lo que les hacíamos... algunas veces nos hizo ver que los seres a los que perseguíamos no eran tan malos como creíamos, que eran igual que nosotros, algunos más vulnerables incluso y simplemente les dejábamos en paz... pero esto es diferente...- Cas no pudo evitar recuperar su gesto de costumbre y acariciar el pelo del humano.- ...estaba matando a golpes a un humano... a otra persona... sin más motivo que...-

-Salvar su propia vida Dean...- intervino Castiel.- ... tu hermano no hace eso por placer, lo hace para sobrevivir.- Dean agitó la cabeza con vehemencia, negando. El ángel tomó su taza antes de que la derramase sobre la cama dejándola sobre la mesita.

-No le conoces Cas... esa mirada... esa sonrisa... estaba disfrutando con cada golpe que le daba... Sam... ya no es...- las lágrimas finalmente cayeron por sus mejillas, resbalando con premura por su cálida piel.

-Sigue siendo tu hermano...-

-No...- Dean le miró sin ver más que la figura borrosa que las lágrimas le dejaban vislumbrar. El ángel le besó la frente y limpió su rostro con delicadeza.

-Termínate el chocolate...- sugirió con suavidad mientras le acercaba de nuevo la taza. Dean estaba aún algo aturdido y cumplió sin muchas pegas, bebiendo lo que quedaba en la taza de un solo trago. Cuando terminó el ángel volvió a apartar la taza y acarició de nuevo su pelo haciendo resbalar sus dedos hasta las mejillas del hombre que volvían a estar húmedas por sus lágrimas mudas.- Ven, te ayudo a ponerte el pijama.- Dean se dejó hacer mientras el ángel le desnudaba con cuidado y le ponía el pijama, después le metió de nuevo en la cama y tras desaparecer unos segundos volvió de nuevo para acostarse junto a él, ahora también con su pijama puesto.

-No necesito que te quedes aquí Cas...- dijo Dean más compuesto.

-No lo hago por ti... - el humano le miró con una ceja levantada.- ¿No has pensado que quizás no eres el único que necesita compañía?- Dean le miró con una expresión vacía.- Mañana verás las cosas de otra forma.- el ángel se metió en la cama después de apagar la luz y se abrazó al humano hasta sentir todo el calor de su cuerpo rodeándole.

-No creo que nada haya cambiado mañana...- dijo cuando la habitación permanecía en silencio desde hacía un rato.

-No hables así Dean...-

-Tenías razón Cas... no debí haber ido...-

-Nunca me escuchas...- dijo con una sonrisa tímida mientras giraba al humano hasta estar mirándole a los ojos, acarició su rostro y después entrelazó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.- Dean...- susurró con una voz profunda que acariciaba los oídos del humano con tosca delicadeza.- ... no quiero que estés así... no soporto verte llorar... triste...- el esclavo acercó más su cuerpo al de su amo y escondió su cabeza en la curva de su cuello.- ... es como si algo aquí dentro se rompiese...- dijo señalando su pecho aunque el humano no podía verlo.- ... nunca había sentido algo así... no me gusta...-

-Lo siento Cas... no puedo evitar sentirme así...-

-¿No puedo hacer algo?- los labios del ángel hablaban pegados contra la oreja de Dean.

-Abrázame más fuerte...- musitó sintiendo como las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos, el rubor subía a sus mejillas al escuchar sus propias palabras y los brazos del ángel le apretaban más contra su pecho mientras dentro latía el corazón de Castiel con un ritmo tranquilizador que le inducía poco a poco al sueño.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Notas: **Mañana tengo una actuación de baile que mi grupo y yo llevamos preparando desde hace unos meses por eso he estado un poco ocupada y las actualizaciones han sido discontinuadas, aparte de un par de cosas más como sesiones de fotos, grabaciones de videoclips y demás frikadas nuestras. Debí haber actualizado ayer, en principio quiero hacerlo cada viernes, pero me fue imposible y lo mismo pasó esta mañana pero ahora tengo un rato antes de irme a dormir así que aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Mi otro fanfic (Say Cheese!) lo actualizaré durante la semana que viene con uno de los especiales. Gracias a todos por leerme, comentar y por estar ahí. Cada comentario se agradece.

**Capítulo 10.**

Caminando lentamente alrededor de la cama, casi flotando, casi sin dar signos de su propia existencia con sus gestos etéreos, el ángel miraba con media sonrisa y un aire triste en los ojos al humano bajo su cargo. Mientras tanto hablaba con voz queda en un idioma que sólo ellos eran capaces de entender.

-...sigue durmiendo.- dijo suspirando después. La luz aún no había llegado hasta aquella parte del mundo dejando en tinieblas a los presentes en aquella habitación.-Crowley estaba con él y aunque me duela decirlo Dean tenía razón, Samuel parecía disfrutar arrancando la vida de aquel humano.- el silencio llenó de nuevo la sala hasta que el ángel volvió a hablar.- Es muy probable, estoy investigándolo... todo parece indicar que ella también está implicada y me atrevería a decir que alguien más... sí, creo que es él... tengo que llamar a Ruby, ella está investigando dónde entrena a sus gladiadores, me dijo que hoy tendría noticias. De acuerdo.- El humano se movió en la cama haciendo que el ángel se acercase a él.- ¿Lo has encontrado?- la sonrisa en su cara se volvió más amplia.- Sí, por la mañana. Muy bien. Gracias Señor. Adiós.- Castiel colgó el móvil y lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche, volviendo de nuevo al lado de su humano, sentándose primero en la cama, contemplándole, siguiendo con sus ojos el movimiento rítmico de su pecho mientras inhalaba y exhalaba aire. Se tumbó junto a él y se cubrió con las sábanas abrazando a Dean con suavidad, cerrando los ojos para hacer que el sueño viniera de nuevo a él.

* * *

-Uh, ese corte es bastante feo.- el demonio entró en la sala, erguido, con paso seguro y decidido.

-Tsk... los he tenido peores. Debí tener más cuidado al darle aquel cabezazo...-

-Supongo que le abriste la cabeza.- la voz de aquel ser era juguetona, llena de maldad y con la misma curiosidad de un niño que tiene el mundo entero por descubrir.

-Supones bien.- Sam se levantó del sofá y estrechó la mano del demonio.- Dichosos los ojos.- dijo mientras sonreía con familiaridad.- Hacía casi una semana que no te veía.-

-Estaba en un viaje de placer, comprando más esclavos.-

-¿Concubinas?- el demonio rió

-Algo así. ¿Y Crowley?-

-Viendo a la jefa.- Sam se sentó de nuevo en el sofá y palmeó el sitio junto a él para que el otro hombre le hiciese compañía.- ¿Quieres tomar algo?- Sam dio un par de palmadas cuando el demonio hubo ocupado su sitio.

-Vino, un Cabernet Sauvignon no estaría mal.- Alastair sonrió al ver a un joven muchacho con ropas de esclavo entrar en la sala con la cabeza gacha.

-Tráenos el mejor Cabernet Sauvignon que tengamos.- dijo Sam con autoridad. El muchacho, mucho más joven que él, agachó la cabeza asintiendo y salió de la sala raudo.- Lo siento mucho, si vienes buscándole creo que tendrás que venir otro día, me dijo que hoy seguramente dormiría fuera.-

-No importa, merece la pena venir siempre que tenga oportunidad de disfrutar de la vista.- dijo mirando a Sam con lujuria en los ojos, el joven esclavo entró de nuevo en la sala y sirvió el vino a ambos hombres.

-Ni en un millón de años Alastair.- dijo Sam sonriendo, conociendo la fama del demonio y sabiendo que nunca intentaría algo con él si apreciaba su existencia mínimamente.

-Tengo toda la eternidad Sam.- el demonio dio un pequeño sorbo a la copa que el esclavo le había dado y miró el contenido con fascinación.- No te preocupes... ya le he echado el ojo a alguien. Además no quiero ganarme vuestra enemistad.- el esclavo salió después de recibir la orden de Sam y ambos se quedaron de nuevo solos en la sala.

-No está bien morder la mano que te da de comer, ¿verdad?- Sam bebió de un solo trago el vino de su copa y la dejó descansando sobre la mesa frente a ellos.

-¿Que tal están yendo tus entrenamientos? ¿Muchos progresos?-

-Algunos.- Sam sonrió con malicia y se quedó mirando fijamente la copa que acababa de dejar sobre la mesa.- Mira.- la copa se movió, deslizándose con soltura de un extremo de la mesa al otro.

-No está mal.-

-¿No está mal?- Sam sonaba entre ofendido y divertido.- Quizás te guste más esto.- el muchacho alzó una de sus manos justo a la altura del pecho del demonio y comenzó a cerrar el puño lentamente. Alastair le miraba sin comprender que estaba haciendo hasta que un dolor en el pecho le comenzó a nublar la vista. Los dedos del humano se cerraban cada vez más y el demonio comenzaba a sentirse asfixiado.- ¿Qué tal?- Sam dejó caer su mano de golpe devolviéndole el aire al demonio.- Sólo una pequeña muestra, no querría causarte ningún mal.- Alastair se recolocó la corbata, aflojándola para poder respirar mejor.

-Vaya...- dijo algo ahogado todavía.- Vaya...- repitió sonriendo.

* * *

-Buenos días.- dijo el ángel sonriendo cuando vio los ojos del humano abrirse lentamente aún soñolientos. Castiel abrazó más a Dean mientras este se restregaba los ojos intentando despegar el sueño de todo su ser.

-Hey...- el hombre volvió a cerrar los ojos y acercó su cabeza hasta el pecho de su amo, escondiéndose allí de los rayos de sol que comenzaban a entrar por la ventana.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti.- susurró en su oído.

-¿Una sorpresa? ¿Tiene que ser tan temprano?- Dean se hundió más en el cuerpo del ángel, dejando que aquel calor extraño le envolviese.

-Si no lo quieres puedo devolverlo...-

-Odio que me hagan regalos...- la mano del humano comenzó a acariciar el costado de Castiel.

-No es exactamente un regalo es devolverte algo que te habían quitado...- la cabeza de Dean se alzó para mirar al ángel a los ojos.

-¿Qué es?- Cas le sonrió.

-Tendrás que levantarte y ducharte antes si quieres saberlo.- en menos de diez minutos el esclavo estaba de nuevo frente a Castiel, aseado y vestido, esperando recibir su sorpresa.

-¿Y bien?- Castiel le tomó del brazo y le llevó hasta la calle, al salir el humano se quedó con el gesto petrificado, la boca entreabierta y la mirada fija en el coche que había aparcado frente a la casa.

-¿Es...?-

-Vuestro coche.- Dean no apartó la vista del vehículo ni un segundo, acercándose a él con miedo, lentamente. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca alargó la mano para tocarlo pero detuvo su movimiento, cerrando el puño, antes de poder rozar la fría y vivida carrocería del Impala. Se giró mirando con dolor en los ojos al ángel y entreabrió la boca para hablar pero cuando había reunido las fuerzas para hacerlo el sonido de un móvil interrumpió su acción.

-¿Sí?- Castiel contestó al teléfono sin apartar la vista del humano.- ¿Lo tienes? Será mejor que lo hablemos en persona. Vale, nos vemos allí en quince minutos.- El ángel colgó y metió el móvil del nuevo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.- Lo siento Dean tengo que irme.-

-Tenemos.- dijo con aplomo. Castiel le miró durante un minuto y finalmente suspiró.

-Esta bien, no merece la pena discutir contigo, pero no te separes...-

-Ya lo sé Cas.-

-Vamos a encontrarnos con Ruby en otro sitio así que...-

-Tendré cuidado.-

-Y luego hablaremos del coche.-

Dean creía haberlo visto todo en cuanto a decadencia, perversión e iniquidad se refería después de haber visitado el primer local de Ruby y Meg, aquel sitio clandestino lleno siempre de cuerpos desnudos vacíos de alma por voluntad de otros, pero quizás se había equivocado, quizás le quedaba mucho por ver todavía. Ahora estaba sentado dentro de lo que parecía ser un despacho normal y corriente pero el camino que siguió hasta llegar allí le heló la sangre. El edificio no parecía más que un local de oficinas pero nada más cruzar la puerta Dean pudo sentir que nada allí era lo que parecía. Caminaron por un pasillo oscuro que poco a poco fue llenándose de una luz rojiza, Dean no entendía la fijación con aquel color. Cuando la luz hizo posible ver con claridad, el pasillo se fue ensanchando y a cada lado una especie de escaparates se abrían, frente a ellos sillones llenos de gente o al menos criaturas con forma humana, tocándose sin pudor alguno, al otro lado de la vitrina, detrás del cristal, cuerpos desnudos practicando sexo de formas que Dean prefería desconocer, con criaturas que el humano hubiese querido cazar, al primer vistazo bajó la vista ante la nausea que le produjo aquella visión, el sonido de los gritos de dolor que salían de aquellas salas le desgarraban por dentro y se aferró sin pensarlo al brazo del ángel, sintiendo alivio cuando este le tomó de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con ternura. Guiado por la mano del ángel cerró los ojos e intentó olvidar el ruido de huesos rompiéndose y carne desgarrándose, apretó la mano de Castiel y se preguntó como aquel ser que el creía tan puro podía caminar entre tanta desgracia sin derramar una sola lágrima, sin mover un sólo dedo. Por alguna razón el ángel pareció comprender los pensamientos de su esclavo porque susurrando le habló con delicadeza y con una ternura totalmente ajena a aquel momento y lugar.

-Aún no es el momento Dean.- el humano no terminó de entender sus palabras pero de alguna forma le reconfortaron igualmente.

Sentado dentro del despacho parecía estar en un universo distinto, no escuchaba ni un sólo suspiro más allá de la puerta, seguramente las chicas se habían encargado de silenciar aquella sala por el bien de su estabilidad mental, aunque siendo demonios Dean dudaba que aquel fuera el motivo.

-...está en el piso superior del edificio, nadie puede entrar allí...- Dean volvió de nuevo al mundo real y a la explicación que Ruby estaba haciendo sobre dónde podía estar su hermano.- ...si de verdad queréis entrar va a ser difícil, creo que está blindado contra ángeles.-

-Quizás debamos vigilar el edificio y esperar a que salgan de él.- el ángel miraba preocupado a Dean quien tenía la vista fija en la nada.

-No podemos tirarnos encima de Crowley a la mínima, ha comprado a Sam legítimamente y no tenemos pruebas que demuestren su relación con las peleas clandestinas.-

-Lo hemos visto con nuestros ojos, ¿no es suficiente?- dijo el humano enfadado aún con la mirada perdida.

-No Dean, no es suficiente...- Castiel se acercó al humano y puso una mano sobre su hombro con delicadeza, de la misma forma que sus palabras abandonaban sus labios.

-Pues entonces simplemente entramos allí y sacamos a Sam matando tantos demonios como podamos.- dijo con convencimiento. El ángel abrió la boca para hablar pero el humano intervino de nuevo antes de que las palabras se formasen.- Yo si puedo entrar.-

-Meg y yo también Cas, podemos ayudarle a...-

-No.- dijo suavemente pero de forma tajante.- No voy a dejarle sólo en un nido de demonios.- miró al humano de forma que éste entendió que la discusión había acabado, tuvo que morderse la lengua para no replicar a gritos.- Investigaremos el edificio, cuándo salen, cuándo entran, cuántos esclavos hay, cuántos demonios, todo. Y cuando todo esté controlado pensaremos en un plan. ¿De acuerdo?-

-Como quieras...- dijo Dean desganado.

-¿Ruby?-

-Me apunto, siempre que sea joder a Crowley me parece bien.- dijo sonriendo con picardía.

-Esta noche empezaremos la vigilancia.-

Cuando salieron de allí a Castiel le pareció conveniente dar un paseo por la ciudad para alejar a Dean de toda aquella depravación contenida en un espacio tan reducido, y quizás también para hacerle olvidar que en unas horas estarían frente al edificio en el que posiblemente estaría su hermano. No sirvió de nada porque el humano caminaba mohíno al lado del ángel, con la cabeza más gacha que de costumbre y una tensión en los hombros que era evidente para cualquiera. Finalmente se sentaron en un banco del parque al que habían ido a parar, estaba vacío, no había niños usando los columpios o padres corriendo tras la pelota que su hijo había lanzado demasiado lejos y se había negado a recoger. Dean supuso que aquellas escenas no volverían a repetirse jamás.

-¿Que te pasa Dean?- preguntó con delicadeza el ángel.

-¿Tú que crees?- Castiel le miró desorientado.

-No estoy demasiado familiarizado con las emociones humanas Dean...-

-Eso es evidente.- dijo enfadado levantándose de golpe del asiento, la mano del ángel le retuvo por el brazo y le obligó a sentarse de nuevo.

-Dean...-

-Estoy cansado Cas, eso es todo...-

-No Dean... ya sé lo que opinas sobre los locales de Meg y lo entiendo, no hablo de eso.-

-¿Entonces de qué hablas?-

-Cuando has visto el coche...-

-Eso...-

-Sí eso.- Dean le miró con tristeza.

-No puedes esperar traer el coche en el que he pasado toda mi vida viajando junto con mi padre y mi hermano y que me ponga a dar saltos de alegría.-

-¿Porqué no?- la cara del ángel mostraba tal inocencia que Dean tuvo que desviar la mirada.

-Porque cada vez que mire el Impala recordaré que nunca más podré volver a subir a aquel coche y pelearme con Sam por sentarnos delante o escuchar el claxon de la única forma que papá sabía hacerlo sonar o sentarnos los tres sobre el capó a beber una cerveza mientras en el coche sonaba algún grupo de música de cuando nuestros padres eran jóvenes... Voy a recordar todo eso y no quiero.-

-Oh...- Dean sintió ganas de golpear al ángel hasta que habló de nuevo.- Supongo que no lo había visto de esa forma. Pensaba que tener el coche te recordaría los buenos momentos no que te recordaría todo lo que ya no puedes hacer... Lo siento.-

-No importa Cas...- el humano sintió su ira abandonarle al mirar a su amo con la cabeza gacha y los ojos más tristes que de costumbre.- Tu intención ha sido buena... Vámonos a casa.- el humano se levantó y tomó la mano del ángel instándole a abandonar el asiento. Castiel se acercó al esclavo y le tocó la frente con más delicadeza de la que era necesaria.

* * *

-¿Puedes dejar de dar vueltas por favor?-Chuck estaba sentado en el sofá observando como el humano caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala.- Sólo llevo diez minutos aquí y ya me estás mareando.-

-Déjale Chuck. Está nervioso.- Castiel recogió los papeles que había sobre la mesa y los metió dentro de una carpeta.

-¿Es su hermano?-

-Sí.- Castiel se acercó a su secretario y le entregó la carpeta.- Esta noche vamos a vigilar uno de los edificios de Crowley.-

-Ya veo... ¿Necesitáis ayuda?- Chuck se levantó del sofá con los documentos en la mano.

-No Chuck gracias.- Dean seguía caminando nervioso, ignorando a ambos ángeles y su conversación.- Porqué no recoges esos libros y los llevas a la biblioteca Dean.- propuso el ángel, señalando los pesados tomos que Dean había estado leyendo minutos antes y que había abandonado sin poder relajar sus nervios. El ángel fue totalmente ignorado y dejó escapar un suspiro de desesperación.- Dean.-

-Déjalo Castiel, voy a llevar esto a la oficina y nos vemos mañana. Que tengáis suerte y si necesitáis mi ayuda, ya sabes.- Castiel asintió y vio como su secretario desaparecía ante sus ojos sin inmutarse.

-¿Podemos largarnos ya?-dijo el humano irritado.

-Sí Dean, podemos irnos.-

-Genial, cogemos mi coche.- el ángel le miró extrañado.- ¿Esperas sentarte en el suelo frente a la puerta del edificio y no parecer sospechoso? Mejor que tengamos desde donde vigilar.-

-Cierto.-

-Vamos.- Dean cogió una bolsa que tenía sobre el diván y caminó hasta la salida.- Mueve tu culo emplumado Cas.- dijo saliendo de la casa y caminando hasta estar frente a la puerta de su viejo Impala, rozando con delicadeza las curvas de su carrocería.

-Llevamos tres horas encerrados en el coche y no ha pasado nada desde hace más de una hora, porqué no salimos a mirar y...-

-No.-

-Nadie va a salir a estas horas. Sólo acercarnos a mirar a la puerta...-

-No.- Los dos hombres estaban sentados dentro del coche, aparcados en la acera contraria frente al edificio dónde ahora mismo el hermano de Dean podía estar. En una de las calles laterales Meg y Ruby vigilaban también el edificio, comunicando por teléfono cualquier novedad.

-Cas... esto es muy aburrido.-

-No es cuestión de divertirse Dean.-

-Lo sé...- el humano jugueteaba con el volante distraídamente y dejó escapar un suspiro.- Pero podríamos hacer algo para hacer la espera más amena.-

-¿Tienes hambre? Quizás con la boca llena te calles un rato...- dijo el ángel con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Cállate...- Dean también sonrió y desvió su mirada del volante para fijarla en el ángel.- Tengo una idea.- dijo mientras el gesto de su cara tomaba un cariz malicioso.-Ven.- dijo mientras se metía entre los asientos y se movía hacía la parte trasera del coche. El ángel le miró algo extrañado pero en milésimas de segundo se materializó en la parte de atrás. Dean le agarró de la camisa cuando estuvo a su alcance y le lanzó sobre los asientos, tumbándole a lo largo y sentándose sobre él, entre sus piernas.

-¿Dean qué...?- las manos del humano subieron por el vientre de Castiel apretando sus dedos contra aquel cuerpo inocente.- No es un buen momento para esto Dean.- el ángel sintió como su respiración empezaba a acelerarse y paró las manos del humano agarrándole por las muñecas.

-Cinco minutos Cas...- Dean tumbó todo su cuerpo sobre el del otro hombre y mordisqueó la piel de su cuello.- Tú lo has dicho... - la lengua de Dean lamió sin pudor el mentón del ángel hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios.- ... si tengo la boca llena quizás me calle un rato...- y besó la boca de Castiel sin esperar a que éste volviese a repetir que no era el momento y que debían estar vigilando la puerta del edificio. Las manos del esclavo bajaron de nuevo hasta el estómago de su amo, tirando de la tela de la camisa y sacándola de dentro de sus pantalones.- Mmm Cas...- Dean envistió contra la pelvis del ángel, moviéndose con fuerza entre sus piernas y haciendo que éste dejase escapar un gemido contra sus labios. Las manos de Castiel buscaron inconscientes las trabillas del pantalón de Dean y sus dedos se introdujeron en ellas.- ¿Sabes lo bueno de llevar esta ropa oscura en vez de la blanca de esclavo?- preguntó Dean al ángel de forma casual.

-No...- dijo Castiel sin entender a que venía esa pregunta. Una de las manos del humano buscó en su espalda la del ángel y la soltó de su pantalón.

-Que puedo ir sin calzoncillos y nadie se va a dar cuenta.- dijo mientras acercaba la mano de Castiel hasta su entrepierna y rozaba su propio miembro semierecto.

-Yo lo estoy notando...- susurró el ángel mientras la lengua del humano rozaba su labio inferior.

-Quizás ahora lo notes más.- Dean guió aquella mano hasta la parte superior de su pantalón y la introdujo dentro.

-Dean no...-

-Vamos Cas... cinco minutos...- sacó la mano de su pantalón y la devolvió de nuevo a su espalda, el ángel la bajó hasta su culo y apretó sus cuerpos hasta estar demasiado cerca para ser cómodo, pero a ninguno de los dos pareció importarle. Dean besó de nuevo a Castiel, devorándole sin contenciones, jugueteando con su lengua a las puertas de aquella boca, esperando que el ángel le permitiese el paso.- Cas…- susurró justo antes de que Castiel partiese sus labios y se apoderase totalmente de su boca. La mano de Dean desabrochaba con habilidad la camisa del ángel arañando con la punta de sus dedos la piel de su torso, haciendo que su vello se erizase. Cuando su lengua hubo probado aquella boca lo suficiente se separó un poco, siguiendo con el movimiento de sus caderas, ayudado por las manos del ángel en sus nalgas. Dean acercó uno de sus dedos hasta los labios del ángel y este, instintivamente, sacó la lengua en su busca, el humano sonrió y comenzó a besar el cuello de Castiel mientras introducía el dedo en su boca. Su otra mano desabrochaba de forma dolorosamente lenta el cinturón del ángel mientras este apretaba sus manos con fuerza contra las nalgas de Dean. El dedo del humano abandonó aquellos labios y Dean lo lamió al tiempo que los ojos de Cas seguían el movimiento de aquella lengua, haciendo que algo dentro de sus pantalones diese un respingo. Los dientes acariciaban la carne de aquel dígito que Dean introducía en su propia boca una y otra vez, paladeando el sabor del ángel en su piel y mirando con lujuria como las mejillas de su amo se tornaban de un carmesí subido y la temperatura de su rostro aumentaba un par de grados. De pronto el esclavo se acercó a la boca de Castiel y abandonó su dedo haciéndolo bajar lentamente por el cuello del ángel, Dean besó a su dueño quien sintió un excitante sabor metálico en la lengua del humano. El dedo del esclavo encontró uno de los pezones de Cas y jugueteó con él haciéndole gemir con placer. El movimiento de las caderas de Dean era cada vez más violento y su boca imitaba esa agresividad que al ángel le estaba volviendo loco, los dedos del hombre seguían dibujando patrones absurdos en su pecho cuando por fin conseguía deshacerse del cinturón del ángel y lo lanzaba al asiento delantero. El humano dejó de besar al ángel y lamió su camino hasta su pecho, besándole tiernamente a cada centímetro que avanzaba.- Cas... - susurró contra su piel y su aliento acarició aquel cuerpo cálido. Los ojos de Castiel permanecían cerrados intentando disfrutar al máximo cada sensación que el otro hombre provocaba en su cuerpo, aquella boca lasciva mordisqueando su clavícula, esos dedos acariciando su pecho, haciendo círculos sin sentido en su blanca piel, la fricción en su entrepierna y el miembro del humano apretado contra su propia erección. Castiel sintió como Dean sonreía contra su pecho y sus pestañas acariciaron su piel mientras seguía bajando por su tórax hasta llegar a su ombligo. Aquellas manos se aferraron a su costado y también fueron descendiendo al mismo tiempo que bajaban la tela del pantalón. El ángel respiraba a pequeños sorbos, con rapidez e intensidad y sentía los labios de Dean abandonar su vientre y los dedos expertos desabrocharon el botón de su pantalón, Cas echaba de menos la presión que el cuerpo de Dean ejercía entre sus piernas pero pensó que merecería la pena separarse de él un momento si eso suponía liberarse de la tela que impedía la libertad de su miembro. Desde que el humano puso sus labios sobre él Castiel olvidó totalmente que su atención debía permanecer en el edificio frente a ellos, seguramente se arrepentiría por ello después pero en aquel momento sólo podía imaginar como sería que aquellos dedos aferrasen su miembro con fuerza, sabía que aquel no era un pensamiento digno de un ángel pero lo que Dean provocaba en él era tan humano que le daba miedo sentirlo pero sobretodo perderlo.

Castiel escuchó un "click" y el aire frío de la calle le acarició el torso desnudo, abrió los ojos algo confuso preguntándose de donde venía de repente aquella corriente.

-Lo siento Castiel...- el ángel intentó moverse cuando vio que el humano había abierto la puerta trasera del coche y salía de allí. Sintió una presión en el pecho y tan sólo pudo mover la cabeza un par de centímetros. Intentó mover sus dedos y lo consiguió mientras le recorría un hormigueo por ellos, pero no pudo más que cerrarlos en un puño y volver a abrirlos.- Se pasará en un rato, sólo necesito entrar.- Dean se dirigió al maletero del coche y sacó la bolsa negra que había llevado consigo. Castiel se fijó en el extraño tono rojizo que podía vislumbrar en su pecho y fijó la vista en él, contemplando el signo que había marcado en sangre sobre su propia piel.

-¡Dean!- gritó el ángel sintiendo arder sus cuerdas vocales, haciendo que el dueño del nombre se asomase por la puerta y se acercase hasta su cara.- ¿Qué es esto?-

-Es sólo un sello... algo que he aprendido en esos libros que me haces leer...- dijo sonriendo y besando con pasión la boca del ángel que respondió sin oposición alguna.- Volveré enseguida.-

-No Dean...- El humano salió de allí y cerró la puerta tras él amortiguando un poco los gritos que el ángel profería, quizás hubiese sido buena idea haber usado cinta aislante para evitar sus gritos, por suerte cuando estuvo dos metros más allá del Impala comprobó aliviado que Castiel había dejado de gritar, al menos se había dado cuenta de que aquello sólo iba a atraer más la atención sobre el humano.

Dean caminó seguro hasta la puerta del edificio y sacó el cuchillo de Ruby de dentro de la bolsa de deporte que llevaba, guardándolo en sus pantalones, junto con el cuchillo sacó un pasamontañas negro y una recortada ya cargada, una vez frente a la puerta del edificio se puso el pasamontañas y sonrió antes de cruzar el umbral de aquella puerta.

** CONTINUARÁ… **


	11. Chapter 11

**Notas: **Llevo todo el fin de semana enferma, iba a actualizar el viernes pero me encontraba fatal, parece ser que siempre tengo excusa (¿?). Gracias a toda la gente que me lee y que comenta. Recordad que esta historia es AU así que no sigue la linea argumental de la serie, aparte de algunas licencias poéticas, aunque hay cosas que en esencia son iguales. Espero que este capítulo no sea confuso debido a la gran cantidad de cambios rápidos de escenario, mi intención era darle dinamismo a la escena. No sé si lo he conseguido. #LAD1E si queréis twittear

**Capítulo 11. **

-¡Sammy!- La niña corrió hasta donde el muchacho estaba sentado y se arrojó sobre él rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

-Ey enana, ¿qué tal estás?- el hombre se levantó con la niña en brazos.

-Bien, papá me ha llevado al parque y me ha comprado un helado de chocolate.- Sam volvió a sentarse poniendo a la niña en su regazo mientras ella le explicaba con una gran sonrisa lo que había hecho durante aquella tarde.

-Cariño, no molestes a Sam con tanto parloteo.- Crowley entró en la habitación con la seguridad que le caracterizaba.

-No te preocupes no me molesta.- dijo acariciando la nariz de la niña con cariño y sonriéndole como si fuese su hermana pequeña.- ¿No deberías estar durmiendo señorita? Ya es muy tarde.- la niña frunció el ceño y negó con vehemencia haciendo que su pelo dorado se moviese con soltura.

-Se ha empeñado en acompañarme a recogerte. Ha dicho que no se iría a dormir hasta ver a su "Sammy"- dijo el padre de la criatura sonriendo con maldad. La niña se aferró al brazo del humano y tiró de él con fuerza.

-Vámonos a casa Sammy.- el chico asintió, levantándose con la niña colgando de su brazo.- ¿Qué has hecho hoy?- dijo mientras caminaba de la mano del hombre.

-No demasiado, entrenar principalmente.-

-Qué rollo...- dijo la pequeña con cara aburrida mientras balanceaba su mano y la de Sam de un lado a otro. El humano rió.

-Sí, supongo que es un rollo.-

-¿Y qué es este lugar?-

-Es...- Sam miró a Crowley en busca de ayuda.- ... bueno... es una clínica...-

-¿Cómo un hospital?-

-Sí.- los tres se pararon frente al ascensor y el demonio pulso el botón.

-¿Estás enfermo Sammy?- preguntó la niña con preocupación.

-No.- el humano se arrodilló en el suelo hasta estar al mismo nivel que la niña.- No estoy enfermo. Vengo para que me den... vitaminas... para ser más fuerte y poder ganar muchos combates.-

-Ah. ¿Y como son las vitaminas?- Sam de nuevo miró al demonio quien sonreía sin intención de ayudar al humano.

-Bueno pues... no son como pastillas ni caramelos ni nada de eso... me ponen un tubo en el brazo y me inyectan la sangre con las vitaminas directamente...- la niña le miró confundida.

-Quiero caramelos.- dijo sonriendo, parecía que era la única parte que había captado de la frase de Sam.

-Creo que hay una máquina de golosinas en esta planta.-

-¿Puedes comprarme algo Sammy?- la niña dijo haciendo pucheros.

-Esta bien pero no te vayas si mí. ¿Vale enana?- Sam alborotó ligeramente el pelo rubio de la niña al mismo tiempo que esta asentía con una sonrisa dulce en la cara.

Cuando Sam se hubo alejado lo suficiente Crowley habló con voz más grave que de costumbre.

-¿Ocurre algo Lilith?- La sonrisa inocente de la niña se convirtió en una llena de maldad.

-Está en el edificio. Sólo.- sus ojos se volvieron blancos y vacíos y su sonrisa se volvió aún más amplia.- No dejes que Sam le vea.- Crowley sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su americana.- Pero no le mates todavía.-

-Chicos, paradle.- dijo simplemente.

* * *

Dean sentía la sangre de todo su cuerpo hervir con anticipación, había un extraño olor en el aire que le recordaba a las cacerías con su hermano y su padre, quizás era la adrenalina, quizás era el sonido de su corazón golpeándole dolorosamente contra el pecho, quizás era ese sabor metálico en la boca que se acumulaba sin poder tragar, fuese lo que fuese todo aquello le era demasiado familiar. Estaba dentro de uno de los ascensores mirando como los números se iluminaban con cada piso que subía, quizás hubiese sido más seguro usar las escaleras. Se sentía intranquilo, le había sido demasiado fácil entrar, se había acercado a los dos guardas y antes de que fuesen conscientes les había desgarrado la garganta, lo mismo hizo con el recepcionista. Sabía que se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo y aún así no le importaba. De repente el ascensor se paró y las luces se apagaron.

-Genial…- murmuró mientras metía la recortada de nuevo dentro de la bolsa y sacaba una palanca de la misma, nadie podría echarle en cara que no había ido preparado para cualquier imprevisto. Colocó la palanca entre la rendija de las puertas y empujó con todas sus fuerzas hasta que las puertas cedieron y se abrieron lo suficiente como para poder empujarlas con las manos. El ascensor se había parado justo en mitad del agujero de la puerta y aunque aquello no le daba demasiada buena espina, no tenia tiempo para plantearse si debía o no hacerlo. Echó una ojeada fuera, todo limpio. Dean se sentó en el suelo y sintió sus piernas colgando, intentando no pensar en el gran vacío que había bajo sus pies, cogió la bolsa con las armas y saltó hasta que sus pies estuvieron sobre tierra firme o al menos algo similar. Los pasillos estaban a oscuras tan solo iluminados por la tenuidad de las luces de emergencia. Dean sacó de nuevo la recortada y comenzó a escudriñar la oscuridad con afán, quizás no había sido tan precavido porque había olvidado traer una linterna. Todavía estaba en el segundo piso pero no parecía que hubiese nadie más en aquel edificio, cambió de opinión cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse desde la derecha, se giró rápidamente viendo como un grupo de demonios vestidos con trajes negros aparecían por las puertas de salida de emergencia.

* * *

Sam caminaba de vuelta hasta dónde había dejado a la niña y a Crowley cuando las luces se apagaron súbitamente. El humano se paró y miró a su alrededor, aún tenía los caramelos que había comprado para Lilith en las manos. Su instinto de cazador le decía que aquello no era un simple apagón, podía olerlo en el aire, algo iba mal, muy mal. Retomó su camino, presto, y cuando estuvo frente al demonio le preguntó mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Pasa algo?- la niña se acercó a él y tomó los caramelos de las grandes manos del humano.

-Papi dice que se ha ido la luz.- dijo la niña abriendo el envoltorio y cogiendo un caramelo de color rojo, se lo metió en la boca y lo saboreó unos segundos antes de decidir si le gustaba y sonreír dulcemente.

-No es nada, seguridad se encargará de ello.- Crowley tomó la mano de la niña e hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que Sam les siguiera.- Bajemos por las escaleras.- el humano no se movió, siguió en el mismo sitio con los sentidos muy alerta, si se concentraba podía escuchar la gente corriendo arriba y abajo por el edificio.

-Quizás necesiten ayuda.- dijo apretando sus puños ansioso de pelear.

-No hay nada en este edificio que merezca la pena como para poner en riesgo tu vida Sam. Vámonos, ¿no querrás asustar a Lilith?- La niña le miró con grandes ojos azules mientras aún sostenía la mano de su padre. Sam le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió, siguiendo a ambos demonios hasta la salida de emergencia. Cuando apenas había bajado un par de escalones se escuchó un estruendo proveniente de los pisos inferiores, Sam conocía demasiado bien aquel sonido.

-Están disparando.- Susurró intentando que sólo Crowley escuchase sus palabras.

-Sam, tranquilizare, todo está bajo control, tenemos personal competente que se encargará de cualquier imprevisto.- Crowley sonrió con una pizca de malicia y le instó a que siguieran bajando.

* * *

Dean estaba hasta arriba de mierda. Si de algo entendía era de eso, era un experto en problemas y ahora mismo estaba metido de lleno en uno. Supuso que le idea de estar solo en un edificio lleno de demonios no era buena ni siquiera en la teoría, pero ¿desde cuando algo así le había parado? Nunca y esa no iba a ser la excepción. Ahora mismo corría por los pasillos del segundo piso, había disparado a varios demonios pero estaba seguro de que al menos un par más le perseguían. Se encontró con un largo pasillo, al final de él una puerta que el humano estaba seguro conducía a las escaleras, debía haber más de una salida en un edificio tan grande. Corrió tanto como pudo hasta llegar a la puerta pero poco podía imaginar que se abriría antes de que él pusiese su mano sobre ella y que el golpe le mandaría al suelo haciendo que la recortada escapase de sus manos. El demonio que salió de detrás de la puerta se abalanzó sobre Dean quien agarró con premura el cuchillo de Ruby que llevaba en el pantalón y se lo clavó en el pecho. Después del chisporroteo inicial, Dean arrancó el cuchillo y se levantó, cogiendo la recortada y la bolsa que llevaba consigo. Abrió la puerta de nuevo y cuando estuvo al otro lado la atrancó con la palanca justo cuando escuchó los pasos de los demonios acercarse por el pasillo. Sin perder tiempo comenzó a subir las escaleras, la adrenalina palpitando con excitación en sus venas, podía escuchar gritos en los pisos inferiores pero también en los superiores. Cuando escuchó la puerta de una de las plantas abrirse y unos pasos bajando torpemente decidió salir por el quinto piso.

En aquella planta todo parecía estar en calma, de nuevo atrancó la puerta, esta vez usando un archivador que había cerca de unos cubículos y caminó con cuidado hasta llegar al centro de la sala. Los demonios debía haber llegado hasta ese piso, Dean podía escucharles golpear la puerta atrancada. Corrió hasta el otro lado de la sala y un estruendo le indicó que la habían traspasado, de pronto se paró en seco y miró a su alrededor intentando pensar qué hacer. A su izquierda había una sala con la puerta entreabierta, una especie de despacho, entró sin pensarlo y tras cerrar la puerta sacó un bote de sal de la bolsa que llevaba y la echó frente a la puerta para evitar que ningún demonio la traspasase. Se sentó un segundo en en suelo y entonces escuchó su teléfono sonar.

-Mierda.- susurró buscando el aparato de dentro de la bolsa, hubiese sido una gran idea ponerlo en silencio antes de entrar en el edificio. Cuando por fin lo encontró, las siluetas de dos personas se pararon frente al despacho en el que él estaba.- Joder.- descolgó el teléfono, era Castiel.- Ahora no tengo tiempo Cas, estoy un poco ocupado.- los seres al otro lado de la puerta comentaban algo entre ellos, seguramente una forma de poder entrar en la sala. Dean miró frente a él mientras los chillidos del ángel salían del auricular del teléfono y vio una ventana que parecía tener una repisa. No parecía una buena idea pero quizás una mala idea podría arreglar otra. Se levantó, ignorando la regañina del ángel.- ¿Cas, porqué no me echas la bronca cuando volvamos a casa y me dejas trabajar tranquilo?- dijo abriendo la ventana y asomándose al exterior. El sitio estaba alto para ser sólo un quinto piso. Se bajó un poco el pasamontañas, estaba empezando a sudar debajo de él.

-Dean, Ruby y Meg están entrando. Si las descubren pueden meterse en un gran lío por tu culpa.- Dean no se sentía culpable por hacer que un par de demonios se metiesen en líos aunque la verdad es que tampoco era algo que le hiciese extremadamente feliz. Suspiró y agarró la bolsa, puso todas sus cosas excepto el móvil dentro y se la colgó del hombro.

-Lo siento Cas, no esperaba que esto fuese a salir así. Ahora si me lo permites, estoy apunto de escalar por la pared del edificio y no me gustaría que mi precioso culito fuese a parar al asfalto, le tengo bastante aprecio, así que hablamos más tarde, no me llames, te llamaré yo, ¿ok?- Dean cortó la comunicación y metió el teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón mientras salía al alféizar y se aferraba a la pared con fuerza.

* * *

Sam bajaba los escalones con quizá demasiada calma para todo el jaleo que estaba generándose en el edificio. Seguía sin gustarle demasiado lo que estaba pasando allí y estaba completamente seguro de que si su padre y Dean estuvieran con él en ese momento los tres se hubiesen encargado del problema, pero eso no era posible ya que ambos estaban muertos. El humano miró a la niña que bajaba con cuidado frente a él, todavía cogida de la mano de su padre. Sam sonrió un poco cuando la niña le miró con cara un tanto asustada.

-Está bien cariño, no pasa nada.- le dijo intentando hacer que se sintiese mejor. La niña asintió y tomo su mano, tirando de ella levemente.

-Sammy, ¿me coges en brazos?- pidió haciendo pucheros a lo que el humano no pudo negarse. Asintió y tomó a la niña cuidadosamente, ella le rodeó con sus pequeños brazos y apoyó su cabeza en el amplio hombro de Sam. De repente el teléfono de Crowley comenzó a sonar y este lo cogió instando a Sam a que continuase mientras él se paraba en las escaleras a responder la llamada. Cuando Sam había bajado un piso más escuchó como el demonio gritaba a quien fuese que estaba al otro lado de la linea.

-¡¿Qué coño quiere decir que…?!- entonces bajó la voz y volvió a repetir de nuevo.- ¿Qué coño quiere decir que está escalando por fuera? No es Spiderman. Haced algo ya.- colgó el teléfono y se reunió de nuevo con Sam y la niña.- Parece que estamos teniendo algunos… problemitas.- dijo sonriéndole y golpeándole la espalda un par de veces.- Pero no te preocupes Sammy, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.-

* * *

Quizás escalar edificios en medio de la noche no era el punto fuerte de Dean, pero al menos había subido algunos pisos sin haberse caído, pero no iba a seguir tentando la suerte así que cuando estuvo cerca de una ventana intentó abrirla.

-Genial, cerrada.- murmuró recolocándose la bolsa sobre el hombro, agarrándose con fuerza a la pared y golpeando la ventana con su codo hasta que rompió el cristal y pudo entrar por ella. Una vez dentro se aseguró de que la sala estaba vacía, se sentó en el suelo unos segundos hasta que recuperó el aliento y sacó de su bolsa la recortada y algunos cartuchos, poniéndolos en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón. Dean estaba seguro de que Cas se enfadaría con él y si era un poco inteligente se daría cuenta de quien era la persona, o mejor dicho, el ángel, que le había proporcionado las armas. Ahora no tenía tiempo de preocuparse por Chuck aunque le daba un poco de pena el querubín, si salía vivo de esa le haría una tarta o al menos lo intentaría, la repostería no era su fuerte. Se levantó y abrió la puerta de la sala, escuchó pasos ir de un lado a otro pero el piso parecía estar vacío, ahora sólo necesitaba llegar hasta las escaleras para poder subir hasta la planta superior donde probablemente estaría su hermano. No pudo dar más que un par de pasos cuando un demonio que pareció salir de la nada le agarró del cuello y le estampó contra una pared. Dean resbaló hasta el suelo y antes de que recibiera una patada del mismo hombre rodó un par de metros. Había perdido la recortada pero aún conservaba el cuchillo de Ruby. El demonio volvió a atacar y Dean se movió hacia atrás torpemente apenas desviando el golpe con su brazo izquierdo. Se puso en pie e intentó clavar el cuchillo en la carne de aquel ser, fallando dos veces. El demonio le golpeó en el costado y entre el rugido de dolor Dean aprovechó la cercanía de ambos cuerpos para asestarle una puñalada en el cuello. El demonio calló al suelo mientras la herida brillaba y abría la boca en un grito sordo. Dean no perdió el tiempo en recoger las cosas, tres sombras se acercaban a él por su derecha, corrió hasta las escaleras blandiendo el cuchillo de Ruby, cuando la hubo alcanzado apenas tuvo tiempo de abrirla cuando un demonio le agarró del brazo y le lanzó al suelo pero en esos instantes pudo entrever un cuerpo enorme bajando por aquellas escaleras y Dean jamás podría confundir a su hermano. Aún algo desorientado en el suelo el humano pronunció el nombre de su hermano con sorpresa y a la vez esperanza mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre del demonio.

-¡Sammy!-

El hombre se paró de golpe casi haciendo que el demonio tras él chocase contra su espalda. De pronto todo estaba en silencio.

-¿Pasa algo Sammy?- preguntó la niña que parecía adormilada entre los brazos del humano. Sam agitó la cabeza no muy seguro de lo que acababa de escuchar, hubiese jurado que era la voz de su hermano la que le había llamado hacía unos instantes.

-Me ha parecido escuchar a mi hermano.- dijo apenas en un susurro. Crowley se tensó durante unos segundos pero cuando la voz de Lilith volvió a hablar se relajó un poco.

-Yo no he oído nada.- dijo la niña inocentemente. Más tarde le haría pagar a los empleados de su falso padre por su incompetencia, ahora lo mejor era hacer que saliesen del edificio lo antes posible.- Estoy cansada, Sammy, vámonos a casa.- dijo susurrando y aferrando el cuello de Sam con un poco más de fuerza. El humano asintió y sonrió brevemente, probablemente su imaginación le había jugado una mala pasada. Siguió bajando las escaleras intentando olvidar que por unos segundos su hermano había estado de nuevo vivo, al menos para él.

* * *

Dean no podía respirar, había perdido el cuchillo cuando el demonio le había cogido por el cuello y había comenzado a apretar su agarre. El arma deslizándose delicadamente de sus dedos mientras su visión comenzaba a nublarse, intentó golpear al demonio pero era demasiado grande y fuerte, escuchó unos pasos acercarse a ellos y temió que fuesen sus últimos segundos de vida. Cuando todo se volvió negro frente a él y los sonidos a su alrededor se comenzaron a apagar sintió un repentino alivio en su cuello, la mano que se cerraba entorno a él le soltó de golpe y Dean comenzó a toser frotándose la garganta e intentando recobrar el aliento con algo de dificultad. Miró a su alrededor y vio el cuerpo de los demonios tirados en el suelo, frente a él, con una sonrisa juguetona en la cara y limpiando su cuchillo en los pantalones de uno de los muertos estaba Ruby.

-No voy a negar que tienes agallas, chico.- dijo la mujer acerándose a él y tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle. Dean la miró durante unos segundos y después la tomó levantándose con algo de dificultad. Más pasos sonaron detrás de Ruby y Dean se tensó, esperando que más demonios viniesen a por ellos, preparándose para luchar.

-Por aquí todo despejado.- gritó Meg corriendo hacia ellos. Dean se relajó un poco y Ruby le devolvió el cuchillo que ella misma le había entregado a Castiel para que le fuese útil al humano.

-Le he visto.- dijo Dean aún con la voz algo ronca. Ambas mujeres le miraron, expectantes.- Bajando por las escaleras, si corremos aún podemos…- dijo señalando la puerta por la que había visto aparecer el rostro de su hermano y caminando con premura hacia él, pero una mano le detuvo.

-No hemos venido a rescatarle Dean.- Ruby miraba a su alrededor nerviosa, más demonios podían llegar en cualquier momento y estaban en inferioridad numérica.- Y Castiel ya está suficientemente enfadado. Nos largamos.- Dean se zafó de aquella mano y agitó la cabeza con vehemencia.

-Yo no me voy de aquí sin Sam.- Dean sintió su cuerpo elevarse y golpear la pared con fuerza, quedándose ahí colgado, sin poder moverse.

-No era una sugerencia, esclavo.- la voz de Meg abandonó sus labios con desprecio.

-¡Meg!- Ruby miró al otro demonio con reprobación.- Suéltale, nos vamos.- Meg suspiró y dejó ir al hombre, quien golpeó el suelo con un ruido sordo. Dean no sabía que un demonio podía ser capaz de algo como aquello, realmente había subestimado a aquellas dos.- Vienen más, vámonos… por el otro lado.- Dean se levantó del suelo con rapidez y siguió a los demonios, mirando aún con odio a Meg. Los tres corrieron por los pasillos, mirando siempre hacia atrás por si acaso le seguían, una vez llegaron a las escaleras Dean vio como Ruby comenzaba a subir.

-Espera, pensaba que íbamos a salir.-

-Y eso es lo que vamos a hacer. Como espera salir vivo de aquí cuando la puerta del edificio está llena de demonios.- dijo sin para de subir, Dean suspiró y la siguió sin hacer más preguntas. Después de subir algunos pisos más llegaron hasta la azotea, a Dean le pareció algo extraño no encontrar más demonios por el camino pero no iba a quejarse por una racha de buena suerte, no solía tener muchas. El aire del exterior era frío y el humano se quitó el pasamontañas, su pelo aplastado por aquella tela y el sudor se le pegaba a la frente como si estuviese incrustado en ella.- Hay que saltar al edificio de enfrente.- dijo Ruby cerrando la puerta de la azotea y atrancándola con una tubería que arrancó de la pared.- Y después tendremos que saltar al otro, Castiel nos espera con tu coche a un par de manzanas.- el otro demonio ya había comenzado a coger carrerilla y cuando Dean se giró para mirarla ya estaba en el aire, en medio del salto. Por unos instantes Dean deseó que no llegase hasta la otra punta, ¿quien podía reprochárselo?, era un demonio y acababa de estamparle contra la pared con sus poderes de zorra infernal, y quizás que quisiese meterse en los pantalones de su amo también tenía algo que ver. La mujer cayó en el otro edificio sin demasiada dificultad, rodando un par de veces y levantándose, sacudiéndose el polvo de los tejanos. Dean ni siquiera lo pensó, quizás porqué esa era la única forma en que saltaría desde la azotea de un edificio de quince pisos, simplemente guardó el cuchillo de Ruby en su pantalón y comenzó a correr, rezando para no acabar aplastado en el suelo. Cuando estuvo suspendido en el aire por un momento sintió que volaba.

* * *

-¡Dean no sé que…!- Castiel estaba apoyado en el coche, nervioso, y en cuanto vio al humano se acercó corriendo hasta él, pero Dean simplemente pasó de largo, golpeando el hombro de su amo y haciéndole tambalear.

-No quiero oírte Cas, Sammy estaba allí, le he visto.- Las dos mujeres venían detrás y se pararon en seco cuando vieron la mirada que el ángel le lanzó al humano.

-No me importa lo que hayas visto Dean.- Castiel le agarró del brazo y le hizo girarse hasta estar mirándole, el ángel estaba furioso, Dean podía verlo en los azules ojos de su amo, pero no le importaba, quizás su plan no había salido como esperaba pero al menos ahora sabía dónde estaba Sam. El humano intentó zafarse del agarre del ángel y le empujó contra el coche.

-Mira Cas, tú no eres mi madre, ni mi padre y a pesar de lo que esta mierda de sociedad diga, tú no eres mi amo, así que si puedo hacer algo para recuperar a mi hermano, lo haré.- Dean había apresado al ángel contra el coche, apretando su pecho con cada palabra que pronunciaba, sabía que con sólo pensarlo el ángel podía convertirle en una masa sanguinolenta de carne, pero estaba harto de esa actitud sobreprotectora de Castiel y necesitaba hacer algo sin que éste lo cuestionase.

-No has hecho nada para recuperarle Dean, tan sólo lo has empeorado todo.- La voz del ángel era calmada y sus ojos severos, a Dean le produjo escalofríos.-¿Qué crees que pasará ahora? ¿Crees que Crowley no sabe que has sido tú?- la mano del humano golpeó de nuevo el pecho del ángel quien no hizo nada por evitarlo y simplemente recibió el golpe con resignación.- No volverán ahí, te buscarán y si consiguen pruebas estás perdido.- Dean agitó la cabeza intentando no pensar en cómo la había cagado. Castiel tenía razón pero ahora no estaba de humor para admitirlo delante del ángel y dos demonios que observaban la escena un tanto nerviosos.

-¿Chicos, podrías dejar la discusión para otro momento, como cuando no nos busquen un puñado de demonios cabreados a un par de manzanas de aquí?- dijo Meg caminando hasta el coche y abriendo una de las puertas traseras. Dean la miró aún con desagrado pero dejó caer sus manos y se apartó del cuerpo del ángel.- ¿Nos lleváis o qué? Hemos tenido que dejar el coche abandonado.- dijo la mujer un tanto disgustada. Dean caminó hacia el otro lado del coche, Ruby se acercó también a él, le dio una palmada en el hombro y entró en la parte trasera junto al otro demonio. El humano entró en el coche malhumorado y lo puso en marcha, de repente el ángel se materializó a su lado y Dean pudo sentir como le clavaba aquellos ojos llenos de ira contenida.

Durante unos minutos el coche permaneció en total silencio, la tensión era palpable y Dean se moría de ganas de gritar y golpear algo, por haberlo hecho tan mal, por la actitud del ángel. No podía más con aquello, odiaba que aquel ser le tratase como un niño indefenso, Dean sabía lo que hacía, podría sobrevivir sólo si se lo proponía y quizás la estupidez de entrar en el edificio sin ningún plan demostraba lo contrario pero si Cas le hubiese escuchado desde el principio y hubiese cooperado quizás todo hubiese resultado de otra forma.

Desde la parte trasera del coche Ruby abrió la boca para decir algo pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Dean conectó la radio, la melodía de rock inundó el coche y la chica volvió a cerrar la boca sin dejar escapar ni un sólo sonido. Sería mejor que hablasen cuando estuviesen fuera del coche. Pero la música no duró más que un par de minutos porque Castiel alargó el brazo y paró el aparato.

-Lo que has hecho ha sido una gran estupidez Dean. Aquello estaba lleno de demonios, podrías haber muerto.- el ángel miró al humano mientras este conducía hasta el local de las chicas, apretando con fuerza el volante para aplacar un poco su ira.

-¿Y eso qué importa? No he muerto, estoy aquí, vivo, y puede que haya sido una tontería pero si me hubieses ayudado desde el principio…-

-Claro que importa Dean, no seas estúpido.- Castiel estaba empezando a exasperarse, a veces era imposible razonar con aquel humano.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y a quien le importa? Sammy no creo que sepa si sigo vivo, mis padres están muertos, a nadie le importa si yo vivo o no.-

-A mí me parece que a Castiel le importa.- dijo Ruby, quizás no era demasiado sensato interferir en la conversación pero estaba cansada de estar ahí sentada simplemente observando. Dean la miró a través del retrovisor, una mezcla de odio y duda en sus ojos.- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso crees que haría esto por todo el mundo? Sí, ha liberado a muchos esclavos, pero todo esto, dejarse el culo buscando a tu hermano, enfrentarse a Alastair, el ataque de la otra noche, la escapadita nocturna… cualquiera te hubiese echado a patadas de su casa hace tiempo, pero quizás has tocado alguna fibra angelical porque se preocupa por ti.- Ruby sintió como las manos del humano se relajaban un poco pero lo que dijo Meg a continuación quizás no ayudó demasiado.

-O puede que la chupe bien.- Ruby se hubiese reído en otra situación, incluso hubiese seguido con la broma pero en aquel momento simplemente le dio un codazo a su amiga e intentó sonreír a los hombres que estaban en la parte delantera. Intentando ignorarla siguió hablando.

-Quizás Castiel no es tu amo, pero es tu amigo.- Se encogió de hombros y a partir de ese momento el coche volvió a permanecer en silencio durante todo el trayecto hasta que Dean paró el coche cerca del local de las chicas. Ambas salieron del vehículo, Ruby apenas intercambió un par de palabras con el ángel, prometiendo que hablarían al día siguiente pero Meg se inclinó en la ventana del copiloto y besó al ángel en la mejilla y le guiñó un ojo a Dean, lo cual hizo que el humano añadiese un par de razones más para matar a aquel ser despreciable. Cuando las dos mujeres desaparecieron de su vista entre las callejuelas oscuras ambos hombres permanecieron en el coche, sin mirarse, sin hablar, sin moverse de allí, esperando a que el otro pronunciase las primeras palabras de una conversación desagradable y predecible. Cuando no habían pasado siquiera cinco minutos Dean no puedo aguantar más y finalmente habló.

-No voy a pedirte perdón.- dijo con tranquilidad, sin mirar al hombre que tenía a su lado.- Hice lo que tenía que hacer.-

-Lo hiciste mal Dean.-Castiel ya no sonaba enfadado pero el humano sabía que lo estaba. Enfadado y muy preocupado.- Estoy cansado de pelear contigo, tienes razón, no me perteneces y no soy de tu familia pero eso no hace que deje de preocuparme por ti.- Castiel no tenía derecho a hacerle sentir culpable.

-Yo también estoy cansado…- Dean se giró para encontrarse con los tristes ojos azules del ángel.- Cas…- odiaba aquella mirada porque le hacía sentir vulnerable.- Vamos a olvidar que esto ha pasado. Volvamos a casa y pensemos en cómo podemos encontrar a Sammy, ¿okay?- Castiel sabía que no tenía sentido seguir discutiendo, así que asintió y sonrió levemente.

* * *

-Pensaba que iríais a cenar fuera.- dijo el hombre dejando el libro que estaba leyendo sobre la mesa frente a él. Sus movimientos elegantes y naturales siempre hacían que el humano se quedase mirándole con curiosidad. Sam dejó a la niña en el suelo con delicadeza, esta corrió hasta los brazos del hombre y le besó con ternura en la mejilla.

-Cambio de planes, han entrado algunos intrusos en el edificio y he pensado que lo mejor era volver directamente.- Crowley se quitó la chaqueta y se la entregó a un esclavo que había entrado en la sala discretamente, Sam hizo lo mismo y después se sentó en el sofá junto a la otra persona y a la niña.-Pero no te preocupes, todo está bajo control.-

-Eso espero. Cariño, ¿porqué no vas a la cocina y le pides a la cocinera que os prepare algo de cena?- le dijo a la niña quien asintió en silencio y salió de allí con premura.- ¿Qué tal estás Samuel?- preguntó con demasiada cortesía y una sonrisa lisonjera en su cara.

-Bien, los entrenamientos van cada día mejor y la sangre ayuda. Creo que estaré listo antes de lo que esperaba.-

-No es necesario que te excedas Sam, todo lleva su tiempo.- Crowley miró a su jefe esperando que éste estuviese de acuerdo con él.

-Crowley tiene razón pero no te culpo por querer acelerar el proceso, supongo que toda esta situación deber ser muy dura para…- un grito femenino proveniente de la cocina llegó hasta la sala de forma estruendosa.-… ti.- el hombre miró a Crowley con severidad, éste le sonrió en señal de disculpa y se levantó.

-Creo que nos hemos quedado sin cena y sin cocinera. Será mejor que vaya a echar un vistazo.- el demonio desapareció por la puerta de la cocina dejando a ambos hombres solos en la sala.

-Lucifer…- Sam susurró acercándose más a aquel ser.- Hay algo que quisiera saber.- el ángel caído asintió y sonrió para indicarle al humano que continuase.- Verás, mi padre nunca nos contó demasiado y le he preguntado un par de veces a Crowley pero siempre me da largas. He pensado que quizás tú podrías contarme cómo el mundo ha pasado a ser lo que es ahora.- Lucifer sonreía por dentro pero por fuera su rostro era de preocupación y concentración.

-Samuel, no sé si de verdad es necesa…-

-Necesito saberlo. Para entender porqué está pasando todo esto, para saber porqué Dean ha muerto, necesito respuestas Lucifer y creo que eres el único que puede dármelas.- el ángel desvió la mirada y dejó escapar un suspiro.

-De acuerdo.- dijo finalmente con fingida resignación.- Pero puede que lo que te cuente no te guste, sé que eres un hombre inteligente y espero que no me juzgues por los pecados de mis hermanos.- Sam frunció el ceño algo confuso y agitó la cabeza en señal de negación.

-No, claro que no.- Sam necesitaba saber, anhelaba algo de información que le diese sentido a la pesadilla en la que el mundo se encontraba ahora, pero sobre todo necesitaba saber porqué su hermano y su padre habían muerto.

-Hace muchos años los criaturas sobrenaturales vivían escondidas,- comenzó a decir mirando al humano con ternura.- los humanos desconocían su existencia y de esa manera todos se aseguraban su supervivencia. Los demonios fingían ser hombres, los duendes vivían escondidos en los bosques y los ángeles observaban a todos desde su lugar en el cielo.- Lucifer pasó lentamente su lengua por sus labios antes de continuar.- Un día mis hermanos, cansados de sólo observar, decidieron que era el momento de reclamar lo que era suyo. Pensaron que las criaturas que poblaban la tierra no eran dignas de ella y bajaron a este mundo para adueñarse de él.- Sam escuchaba absorto cada una de las palabras que salían de la boca del ángel.- Empezaron matando a los demonios, los cazaban y masacraban sin escrúpulos pensando que eran la calaña de la sociedad. Después pasaron a las demás criaturas hasta que finalmente fijaron su punto de mira en los hombres.- Lucifer miró a Sam intentando leer sus gestos, complacido, siguió con su historia.- Yo no aceptaba aquella actitud, no podía seguir mirando como mis hermanos acababan con la creación de nuestro padre, como os esclavizaban y os usaban para sus más oscuros propósitos así que me revelé y me alié con los demonios, por suerte muchos consiguieron salir vivos. Junto a ellos ayudé a crear una sociedad que velase por su seguridad, la de todas las criaturas mágicas y la de los humanos, pero los ángeles eran testarudos y acabaron ingeniándoselas para que toda criatura carente de magia fuese considerada un ciudadano de segunda.- el ángel agitó la cabeza levemente en señal de desaprobación y después de dejar escapar un suspiro bien ensayado terminó de hablar.- No hay mucho más que pueda decirte. Ya sabes que estoy intentando agotar los recursos legales para poder liberar a los humanos y me temo que eso no es suficiente. Muchas veces es necesario trabajar al margen de la legalidad para poder crear una sociedad dónde las leyes sean más justas. Por eso estoy intentando ayudarte a encontrar a los asesinos de tu padre y tu hermano, porqué se que tu causa es justa y que tú Sam, podrías ser el que lidere esta nueva etapa, el camino que llevará a humanos y demonios hasta lo más alto. Hasta el lugar que realmente se merecen.- Sam asintió en silencio, sus ojos brillaban con las lágrimas que contenía, recodar la muerte de su familia siempre era dolorosa pero saber que vengaría a su padre y su hermano le reconfortaba.

-Gracias Lucifer.- susurró sin apenas fuerzas. El ángel alargó el brazo y posó su mano en el hombro del humano, apretándolo levemente mientras le miraba con una sonrisa paternal.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme Sam, soy yo el que deber hacerlo.-

**CONTINUARÁ… **


	12. Chapter 12

**Notas:** El sábado pasado fue mi birthday por lo que no actualicé porque estuve de celebraciones todo el fin de semana, aparte tampoco me veía con muchos ánimos. Muchas gracias a toda la gente que sigue este fic, no sé cuando volveré a publicar el siguiente capítulo, seguramente el viernes que viene pero depende de como vayan las cosas.

**Capítulo 12. **

Cuando se despertó aquella mañana Dean era totalmente consciente de lo estúpido que había sido. Había puesto en peligro a todo el mundo, incluso a su hermano, si aquellos demonios sabían que Dean intentaba rescatarle quien sabe qué podrían hacerle a Sammy. No tenían nada y todo era por su culpa, por actuar a base de impulsos sin pensar antes en las consecuencias ni escuchar al ángel. Castiel; el humano sabía que se merecía una verdadera disculpa pero aún estando arrepentido Dean no se veía capaz de hacerlo. Se levantó de la cama más temprano de lo habitual y aún con su pijama se encaminó a la cocina, sorprendiéndose al ver a tres personas en la sala de estar, cuchicheando en un idioma que Dean apenas comprendía. Se quedó allí parado, observando a aquellos tres seres sobrenaturales, pasando su mano por aquel desordenado pelo mientras sus ojos aún adormilados intentaban discernir qué estaba pasando frente a él. Los tres hombres, sentados en la mesa, se giraron al unísono al advertir la presencia del humano.

-Buenos días Dean.- la voz profunda de Castiel hizo que un desagradable hormigueo le recorriese la espalda, el ángel aún seguía enfadado.

-Buenos días…- farfulló con la voz adormilada, rasgándole la garganta cuando pasaba por ella. Chuck le miraba con aquellos ojos azules de mirada triste y le sonreía con condescendencia.- ¿Quién es ese?- preguntó malhumorado olvidando totalmente su condición de esclavo.

-Tu amiguito necesita modales Cas, quizás quiere que le des unos azotes.- dijo el desconocido poniéndose de pie y acercándose al humano para estrecharle la mano con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

-Es mi hermano, Gabriel.- Cas ignoró las palabras con doble sentido del otro ángel y se limitó a mirar como ambos hombres interactuaban.

-Exacto, Gabriel, el arcángel, supongo que habrás oído hablar de mí.- después de soltar la mano del humano Gabriel se quedó mirándole esperando una respuesta.

-Tío, mi cerebro aún está despertándose, no me acordaría de ti ni aunque fueses la tía que me he estado tirando cada durante el último mes.- Gabriel sonrió pero Castiel arrugó la frente con desagrado. Percatándose de su error Dean intentó enmendarlo.- No quiero decir que me haya estado tirando a nadie, porque no lo he hecho, simplemente, uh… era un ejemplo.-

-Dean, debes mostrarle más respeto a Gabriel, tienes suerte de que él sea uno de los nuestros.- El ángel se levantó y se acercó hasta el humano agarrándole del brazo y llevándole hasta la cocina.- Debes tener más cuidado, si hubiese sido otra persona probablemente habría tenido que matarte por tu actitud insolente.- Dean gruñó como un animal y Gabriel dejó escapar una carcajada.

-Vamos Cas, dale un poco de margen al chico.- el arcángel se sentó de nuevo en la mesa junto a Chuck y compartió una sonrisa cómplice con él mientras los otros dos hombres desaparecían por la puerta de la cocina.

-Vale, ya lo he captado.- dijo Dean zafándose del agarre de su amo y caminando hasta la nevera.- No tengo superpoderes de adivinación, ¿cómo voy a saber que tenemos visita sin que tú me avises?- abrió la nevera y sacó la leche.- ¿Y qué se supone que hace ese tipo aquí?- sacó una taza de uno de los estantes y la llenó con la leche, metiéndola después en el microondas, le alegraba saber que aquel aparato aún seguía formando parte de la sociedad, Dean no se veía capaz de sobrevivir sin uno de aquellos.

-Nos está ayudando.- la voz de Castiel seguía sonando enfadada y por la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo al humano Dean sabía que no debía tentar demasiado a su suerte, pero hubiese dejado de ser él mismo si no lo hiciera.

-¿Con Sammy?- el electrodoméstico pitó y Dean sacó su taza, dejándola sobre la encimera mientras buscaba el bote de cacao en polvo.- ¿Porqué no pones un anuncio en el periódico? O mejor, publícalo en tu blog, angelbocazas punto com.- Dean echaba de menos tener acceso a internet y a la gran cantidad de páginas "educativas" que solía tener a su alcance.

-Él puede ayudarnos Dean.- el ángel avanzó amenazante hasta el humano, ajeno a la acción mientras añadía un par de cucharadas rebosantes de cacao a su bebida caliente.- Después del fiasco de anoche es nuestro último recurso.- Dean sintió un punzada de dolor en el pecho.

-No es necesario que vuelvas a recordarme lo de anoche. Pasemos página, la cagué, punto.- dio un sorbo de su chocolate caliente y se apoyó en la encimera mientras observaba al ángel quien se encontraba demasiado cerca.- ¿Te importa?- preguntó haciendo un gesto para que se apartase. Castiel dio un paso hacia atrás sin entender demasiado porqué.- ¿Cómo va a ayudarnos tu hermano y porqué no lo ha hecho antes?-

-Gabriel trabaja de incógnito, es peligroso para él, por eso no he querido pedirle ayuda hasta que ha sido estrictamente necesario. Además, ahora sabemos dónde y con quien estaba Samuel, lo cual facilitará el trabajo de mi hermano.-Dean dio otro trago de su bebida y tamborileó los dedos contra la taza.

-¿Seguro que es de fiar?- Castiel ignoró la pregunta y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, mirando desafiante al humano.- Vale, sólo era una pregunta. ¿Vas a contarme algo más o voy a tener que escuchar detrás de la puerta?- el ángel simplemente desapareció de allí dejando al humano solo en la cocina.- Supongo que esa es tu respuesta.- murmuró mientras volvía al comedor, sus pies descalzos caminaban sobre el frío suelo con lentitud. Los tres ángeles volvían a estar sentados frente a la mesa y Dean decidió unirse a ellos, dejando su taza de cacao frente a una gran pila de documentos.

-Ten cuidado con eso Dean.- el humano estaba cansado de la actitud que el ángel tenía con él desde que decidió entrar en el edificio para salvar a su hermano. Apartó la taza lo suficiente y observó como los ángeles intercambiaban miradas nerviosas.

-¿Y cual es tu papel en esta función Gabriel?- Dean jugueteaba con el asa de la taza mientras el arcángel sonreía.

-Llámame Gabe y no creo que sea prudente contarte cual es el plan. No te lo tomes a mal chico, si fuese por mí te contaría encantado todos los detalles pero Cas aquí presente cree que volverás a hacer algo estúpido.- señaló a su hermano con un dedo acusador y se encogió de hombros.- Deano, me has caído bien así que procuraré que sigas vivo si eso es lo que mi hermano quiere.- El humano resopló y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Me encanta que en esta casa se me trate como a un idiota sin cerebro.-

-Parece ser que es lo que has demostrado.- Gabe seguía sonriendo y eso le ponía algo nervioso.- Vamos, no te lo tomes a mal.- el ángel le dio una palmada en la espalda y se levantó de su asiento.- Chuck.- dijo simplemente al querubín a su lado, quien se levantó y comenzó a recoger todas las cosas de la mesa.- Te mantendré informado Castiel.- dijo instantes antes de desaparecer seguido de Chuck, dejando de nuevo a los dos hombres solos en aquella sala.

-Termina eso y vístete, nos vamos.- Dean tomó la taza y se terminó el contenido de un sólo sorbo.-¿A no ser que prefieras que te deje aquí?- Dean negó vehementemente y corrió a la cocina a dejar la taza.

-¿Puedo saber a dónde vamos?- se encerró en el cuarto de baño dónde de aseó rápidamente, no quería perder el tiempo.

-Vamos a visitar a un amigo, de momento es todo lo que necesitas saber.- el ángel apareció dentro del lavabo con las ropas del humano en sus brazos.

-¡Joder! ¿Un poco de intimidad?- el ángel no se movió así que Dean suspiró resignado y comenzó a desvestirse, viendo como Castiel desviaba la mirada y se sonrojaba levemente.-Tendremos que pasar por una gasolinera para repostar.- dijo mientras se ponía unos calzoncillos limpios, intentando no caerse al suelo.

-N-no vamos a ir en coche Dean, tardaríamos horas en llegar y no tenemos tiempo que perder.- Dean no estaba muy contento, aquella forma de viajar no era su favorita pero decidió que lo mejor era no replicar más y simplemente terminar de vestirse.

* * *

Diez minutos más tarde Dean y Castiel estaban frente a una casa en medio de un cementerio de coches, gran cantidad de chatarra destartalada les rodeaba y la edificación que había allí no estaba en mejores condiciones. El ángel golpeó la puerta con delicadeza con sus blancos nudillos y esperó hasta que se escucharon los pasos de un hombre caminar sobre las desvencijadas tablas de madera, entonces dio un par de pasos atrás y ladeó la cabeza, Dean le miró confundido hasta que el sonido de la puerta al abrirse captó toda su atención. Un hombre con barba y una gorra de béisbol que había visto mejores tiempos apareció frente a ellos y se quedó mirando a ambos hombres mientras les apuntaba con una recortada. Castiel dio un paso frente a Dean y apartó el arma con delicadeza.

-Hola Bobby.- el ángel esperó hasta que finalmente en el rostro del humano se dibujó una sonrisa.

-Castiel, viejo amigo, ¿no te tengo dicho que me llames antes de venir de visita?- dijo dejando la escopeta junto al marco de la puerta y agarrando al ángel por la gabardina para abrazarle de forma paternal.

-Lo hice, llamé a las cuatro de la mañana pero no cogías el teléfono.- Castiel le devolvió el abrazo torpemente mientras Dean veía como el otro humano dejaba los ojos en blanco y agitaba levemente la cabeza.

-¿Qué persona normal de mi edad está despierta a las cuatro de la mañana?- dijo el hombre separándose y apoyando una mano sobre la puerta mientras el ángel se encogía de hombros.- ¿Y quién es el guapito de cara que te acompaña?- señaló a Dean con un gesto de cabeza.

-Es Dean mi… esclavo, Dean Winchester.- Bobby se tensó al escuchar aquel nombre, hacía muchos años que él era libre y vivía dentro de la legalidad pero antes de todo aquello aquel nombre le había sido muy familiar. Después de unos segundos que parecieron eternos Dean caminó hasta el otro humano y le estrechó la mano, Bobby la aceptó y la apretó con fuerza observando los ojos de aquel chico con algo de nostalgia.

-Winchester…- pronunció apenas en un susurro.-… yo conocí a tus padres, chico. John y Mary, grandes cazadores y mejores personas, siento mucho tu pérdida.- Dean volvió a sentir aquella punzada en el pecho, aquella que le causaba dolor y le hacía sentir culpable.

-¿Cazadores?- preguntó dejando caer su mano. Nunca había oído nada acerca de su madre siendo cazadora.- ¿Los dos?- Castiel paseó su mirada por ambos humanos algo incómodo.

-Sí chico, tu madre provenía de una familia de cazadores, pero no creo que este sea el momento para rememorar viejos tiempos, supongo que algo importante os ha traído hasta aquí.- Bobby caminó hasta el interior de la casa, siendo seguido del ángel y el otro humano quien cerró la puerta principal tras de sí, Dean se sorprendía de que aquella casa se mantuviese en pie.- Disculpad el desorden, no tengo muchas visitas.- las habitaciones estaban llenas de pilas de libros, cada pieza de mobiliario acumulando polvo y años, parecían no haber sido movidos en siglos. Llegaron hasta una sala con un escritorio y algunas sillas, una chimenea crepitaba detrás. El hombre se sentó en una gran butaca con orejas y les indicó a ambos que le acompañasen en las destartaladas sillas de madera.

-Necesitamos información sobre el Colt.- Bobby alzó la ceja y miró a Castiel con algo de sorpresa.- Tenemos demonios que matar.- completó con simplicidad.

-Chico, eres un arcángel, no necesitas el Colt para matar demonios.- Bobby rebuscó entre el cúmulo de libros que tenía sobre la mesa mientras Dean observaba a ambos totalmente perdido.

-Dean necesita protección, tenemos un cuchillo pero el Colt sería mucho más seguro y eficaz.- Bobby tomó un gran volumen y lo abrió por una página al azar.

-No me estás contando toda la verdad Castiel.- dijo pasando con lentitud las páginas amarillentas por el paso inexorable de los años. Bobby sabía muy bien que Castiel pretendía algo más con la obtención del Colt.- ¿Es para tu hermano quizás?-

-Puede ser, todavía no estamos seguros de que él este metido en esto.- Dean sentía que se estaba perdiendo algo. ¿Para qué necesitaba Gabriel un Colt? ¿Acaso era aquel hombre de sonrisa amigable quién estaba detrás de la desaparición de su hermano? El humano no entendía nada ahora mismo, su mente era un hervidero que trataba de poner orden a todas aquellas frases a medias que los dos hombres frente a él intercambiaban, ¿hasta dónde sabía Bobby de toda aquella historia?

-Sabes que el Colt no funcionará con él, otros lo han probado y han fracasado.-Bobby comenzó a seguir con la mirada las lineas de texto que adornaban las páginas que tenía frente a él.- Aquí lo dice bien claro Castiel.- giró el libro y se lo mostró al ángel quien frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, testarudo.

-Puede matar cualquier criatura Bobby y aunque no funcionase contra él, lo necesitamos para matarla a ella.-

-Si fuese así muchos ángeles estarían muertos pero tanto tú como yo sabemos que sólo hay contadas formas de mataros y el Colt no está entre ellas.- Dean no podía soportar más y finalmente abrió la boca, cansado de observar.

-¿Puede alguien explicarme qué coño está pasando aquí? ¿Qué es eso del Colt? ¿Y que tiene que ver Gabe con todo esto?- Dean miró al ángel demandante.

-Sabes lo que tienes que saber Dean, ni más ni menos.- el humano comenzaba a ponerse rojo de furia, odiaba que le tratase como a un inútil.

-No me vengas con gilipolleces Cas.-

-Quizás el chico merezca saber algo Castiel.- intervino Bobby. Castiel le miró y asintió con resignación.- No tenemos mucho tiempo que perder así que voy a ser breve. Samuel Colt creó un revolver capaz de matar casi cualquier criatura mágica, tu angelito cree que puede matar ángeles con él pero yo creo que está equivocado.-

-¿Para qué quiere matar ángeles? Se supone que los demonios son los que tienen a Sammy.- Dean se levantó y cogió el libro que Bobby tenía en las manos, ojeándolo con curiosidad.

-Puede que haya un ángel detrás de todo, uno de mis hermanos, pero no es seguro, es sólo una intuición y puede que tengas razón Bobby, puede que el Colt no sirva, pero aún así creo que sería prudente hacerse con él, Crowley y me temo que Lilith están con Samuel.- Bobby se echó contra el respaldo de la butaca, su cabeza descansando mientras pensaba en si era prudente o no decirle al ángel el paradero del arma.

-¿Quién es Lilith?-Dean devolvió el libro a su lugar sobre la mesa mientras movía su pierna de forma nerviosa.

-Un demonio, peor que Crowley, es… podríamos decir que es el demonio primigenio.- A Dean eso le sonaba a chino, quizás debía haber prestado más atención a los últimos libros que el ángel le ordenó leer. Al notar la mirada casi simiesca en el rostro del humano Castiel aclaró.- Es el primer demonio creado, Dean.- omitió el resto de la historia, prefería no adelantarle que el padre de aquellos demonios era Lucifer, su hermano.

-¿Porqué no hablas con Miguel? Seguro que él os proporcionará ayuda.- Bobby cerró de nuevo el libro y se levantó de la butaca, acercándose a la chimenea para calentar sus manos.

-No quiero involucrarle en esto, el precio que tendría que pagar sería demasiado alto.- miró a Dean de soslayo quien no se percató de los ojos del ángel sobre él.- Gabriel nos está ayudando, lo único que necesito es que me des toda la información posible sobre el arma Bobby, por favor.- el humano se quitó la gorra y dejó escapar un suspiro que denotaba cansancio y resignación.

-Lo tiene Alastair.- Castiel se levantó de la silla abruptamente y Dean abrió la boca con con sorpresa.

-¿Estás seguro de eso Bobby?- el humano asintió sin mirar al ángel, dejando que sus ojos siguiesen el movimiento de las llamas en la llar.- Si es así será mejor que nos olvidemos del Colt.-

-¿Qué? ¡Hace un momento decías que era prácticamente imprescindible y ahora sin más dices que no lo necesitamos!- Dean dio un golpe con el puño sobre la mesa que sobresaltó un poco al ángel.- Si necesitamos ese revolver para rescatar a Sammy, conseguiremos ese revolver.-

-Bobby tiene razón, el Colt no puede matar ángeles y contra Lilith no será necesario, puede que yo sea capaz de matarla.-

-¿Puede?- Dean se levantó y empujó la silla de una patada a lo que Bobby gruñó.- Lo siento…- murmuró algo avergonzado.

-Es un demonio muy poderoso, no sé si seré capaz de acabar con él.- la tranquilidad con la que Castiel pronunciaba aquellas palabras hacía que Dean se pusiese aún más nervioso.

-¿Es que no tienes sangre en las venas?- increpó acercándose a él y golpeándole el pecho con la palma de su mano.- Dime Cas, esa Lilith, ¿podría matarte?- Bobby miró al ángel algo preocupado, él sabía cuan poderosa era Lilith y aunque poco probable era posible que acabase con el ángel si no era cuidadoso. Castiel no contestó inmediatamente, apartó la mirada y humedeció sus labios con la lengua.

-Podría matarme pero eso no pasará.-

-No, claro que no pasará, porqué conseguiremos el Colt y yo me encargaré de ella.-

-¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso Dean?- Castiel sabía perfectamente la respuesta a esa pregunta y esperó que Dean cambiase de opinión, pero sabía lo testarudo que era y tenía la certeza de que la decisión había sido tomada desde que el nombre del demonio abandonó los labios de Bobby.

-Alastair me quiere a mí. No podría ser más fácil, aceptas su oferta, me lleva a su casa, le mato y le robo el Colt. Como coser y cantar.-

-Eso es una locura chico, Alastair es un hijo de perra.- Bobby rodeó el escritorio y caminó hasta perderse en la cocina, volviendo al cabo de unos minutos con un par de cervezas en la mano.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Bobby.- el humano le ofreció una al ángel quien la rechazó pero Dean no hizo lo mismo, tomó la cerveza y dio un trago del frío líquido, Bobby hizo lo mismo con la que Cas había rehusado.

-Me importa una mierda. Sabes que voy a hacer esto Cas, así que en tus manos está el ayudarme o no.- Castiel se quedó pensativo por un momento, reflexionando sobre los pros y los contras.

-Si mi opinión sirve para algo diré que me parece una pésima idea digna de un idiota.- contribuyó Bobby dando otro sorbo de su cerveza.

-No es la única que ha tenido desde que le conozco.- dijo el ángel aún no demasiado seguro de qué hacer.- Si vas a hacerlo debemos buscar una forma segura Dean, ya escuchaste a Ruby y Meg, trata a los esclavos peor que animales, para él sois desechos que sólo le proporcionáis un servicio y luego debéis ser eliminados.- Dean sonrió aunque por dentro las palabras de su amo hacían mella en su espíritu, sólo esperaba salir vivo de allí, no le importaba nada más, las heridas podían curarse si aquello significaba volver a ver a Sammy.

-¿Es eso un sí?- Dean se sentó de nuevo en la silla, bebiendo de su cerveza y dejándola después sobre el escritorio.

-Sólo si Bobby nos ayuda a urdir un plan.- Dean sonrió ante las extrañas palabras del ángel y miró al otro humano con ojos de cachorro.

-Conmigo no funcionan esas tretas chico, os ayudaré por Castiel y por tus padres pero más te vale volver con vida o te patearé el culo tan fuerte que lo notarás el mes que viene.-

* * *

Se despertó en medio de la noche gritando sus nombres, hacía tiempo que aquellas pesadillas habían desaparecido pero quizás fue el extraño suceso de la noche anterior lo que atrajo de nuevo las caras de sus familiares. Aún estaba convencido de que había visto a Dean en aquel edificio, se apostaría el cuello, pero era imposible, su hermano estaba muerto, igual que su padre y su madre, toda su familia había desaparecido igual que un puñado de arena que el viento se lleva sin remordimientos. Y ahora estaba sólo, no importaba toda la gente que tenía a su alrededor, todos aquellos que intentaban darle ánimos, Sam estaba solo y no le quedaba más que la venganza, pero empezaba a tener dudas sobre el objeto de su ira, había cosas que no le cuadraban. Dejó sus pensamientos a un lado cuando los menudos pasos de una niña corrieron hasta su habitación seguidos de los de un adulto. Lilith encendió la luz de su cuarto y se lanzó sobre él abrazándole por el cuello.

-¿Estás bien Sammy? Te oí gritar.- La niña le miraba haciendo pucheros y Sam no pudo evitar sonreír y besar su frente.

-Sí, no es nada cariño, ha sido sólo una pesadilla.- Lucifer apartó a la niña con delicadeza dejándola en el suelo.

-Yo me encargo Lilith, tú vete a dormir, cualquier excusa es buena para estar despierta.- reprendió el ángel con delicadeza. La niña le sacó la lengua y después de besar al humano en la mejilla salió del cuarto con desgana.- ¿Estás bien Samuel?- Lucifer se sentó junto al muchacho y le acarició la cara con largos dedos casi etéreos. Sam asintió cerrando los ojos.

-Tan sólo ha sido un sueño, una pesadilla, estoy bien.- aseguró dejando que la mano de Lucifer se perdiese entre su pelo.

-Estoy seguro de que estos sueños desaparecerán cuando hayas vengado las muertes de tus seres queridos Sam, hasta entonces intenta descansar, yo velaré por ti.- Sam abrió la boca para replicar pero cuando los labios Lucifer se posaron delicadamente en su frente volvió a cerrarla sin que ningún sonido escapase de ella. Sam dejó escapar un suspiro que le trastornó momentáneamente hasta que Lucifer se apartó de él.- Duerme mi niño.- Sam asintió y se tumbó de nuevo en la cama, cerrando los ojos e intentando dormir con aquella desazón que no sólo la pesadilla, si no también Lucifer, había dejado en todo su ser.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Notas:** Aunque me he empeñado en ser constante en la publicación de este fanfic parece que por una razón o por otra nunca cumplo con el calendario que yo misma me he fijado, a pesar de tener el fanfic acabado desde hace meses. Ya tengo en mente una segunda parte que empezaré a escribir en breve, dependiendo de la acogida general que tenga esta primera parte, esperaré al último capítulo. Gracias por las felicitaciones y de nuevo gracias por leerme y comentar. Espero que el final del capítulo no os deje a medias, aunque es probable que sea así. Por cierto, isócrona quiere decir rítmica, acompasada.

**Capítulo 13. **

Dean revisaba libro tras libro intentando encontrar una forma de poder matar a un demonio sin usar las armas, era algo mucho más difícil de lo que parecía y eso era ya decir mucho. Llevaba encerrado en casa de Bobby una semana y cada día que pasaba Dean se desesperaba un poco más, quería buscar a su hermano no perder el tiempo con la nariz metida entre libros. Castiel pasaba casi todo el tiempo con ellos pero hacía escapadas esporádicas para traer ropa limpia a Dean o hablar con los demás implicados en aquella historia. Chuck se pasó un par de veces, trayéndoles comida y cervezas, Dean agradecía aquellos gestos sobretodo cuando añadía tarta de manzana a la mezcla, aparte ver una cara que no fuese la del ángel o Bobby era de agradecer. En la noche del octavo día Dean se dejó caer sobre el sofá de la sala de estar, tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible y sus ojos apenas podían mantenerse abiertos, casi no había dormido en los últimos días y las letras en idiomas extraños se le agolpaban en la cabeza, embotando sus sentidos. Castiel se acercó a él de forma imperceptible y el humano apartó el brazo que tenía sobre el rostro para bloquear la luz de la bombilla que le dañaba los ojos.

-Deberías ir a dormir.- susurró Castiel, sentándose a su lado y acariciando su brazo con demasiada delicadeza. Dean se incorporó y miró al ángel mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara intentando apartar el cansancio de su ser.

-Estoy bien, sólo media horita de descanso, un par de analgésicos y estaré como nuevo.- Castiel tomó la mano del hombre y la apartó de su rostro cambiándola por la suya. El ángel negó con la cabeza mientras hacía que la cefalea de Dean desapareciese con el simple roce de sus dedos.

-No era una sugerencia, era una orden.- el humano hubiese jurado ver una sonrisa en los labios de Cas mientras pronunciaba esas palabras.

-Está bien.- Quizá fuese el cansancio pero Dean rodeó el cuello de su amo con los brazos y lo atrajo hasta sí.- ¿Vienes conmigo?- Susurró contra los labios del ángel, besándole afectuosamente.

-Yo no tengo sueño, seguiré ayudando a Bobby mientras tú descansas.- Dean gruñó ante la candidez del ángel.

-Cas, no estoy hablando de dormir.- Dean pasó sus manos por el pelo ya alborotado de Castiel mientras besaba su mandíbula.- Quiero sexo.- susurró poniéndose en pie y tomando las manos del ángel.- ¿Porqué no vamos arriba y nos divertimos un poco?- el ángel no era capaz de mirarle a la cara mientras aún permanecía sentado en el sofá.

-No creo que sea el momento adecuado. Bobby está…-

-Bobby está ocupado y podemos usar la habitación de invitados, he estado durmiendo ahí toda la semana, bueno, lo poco que he dormido, no creo que le importe que liberemos un poco de tensión.- Dean tiró de las extremidades del ángel pero este siguió sin moverse a lo que el humano contestó frunciendo el ceño.- ¿Qué te pasa Cas? Pensaba que entre tú y yo había algo…- el humano no se atrevía a hablar de sentimientos pero al menos estaba seguro de que había atracción física entre los dos y Dean se moría por darle rienda suelta de una vez por todas.- ¿Es por lo de la última vez, por dejarte encerrado en el coche? Te aseguro que esta vez voy a comportarme y te lo compensaré.- Castiel seguía sin mirarle y el humano comenzaba a impacientarse.- Vale, me haré un trabajito rápido en el baño.- dijo resignado, intentando soltarse de las manos del ángel que ahora le tenían preso.- Suéltame Cas.- dijo algo molesto, pero el ángel no le prestó atención.

-No es que no quiera Dean pero…-

-No tienes porqué darme excusas Cas, ya lo he captado.- Castiel se levantó y besó al humano en los labios brevemente.

-Duerme, hablaremos cuando despiertes.- lo que menos quería Dean era hablar, eso era todo lo que hacían, hablar, leer, investigar pero nunca había acción, se encogió de hombros resignado y las manos del ángel le soltaron.

-Despiértame en unas cuatro horas y si hay novedades no esperes, ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo.- Castiel vio como Dean subía las escaleras con la cabeza gacha y los hombros abatidos. Decidió que era una pésima idea malgastar el tiempo encerrado en el baño, ya ni siquiera estaba de humor para eso, así que se encerró en su habitación y tan pronto como se quitó los zapatos y su cabeza se posó sobre la almohada el sueño cayó implacable sobre él sin darle oportunidad de combatir.

Probablemente no habían pasado más de diez minutos cuando la voz áspera y profunda del ángel le trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Dean abrió los ojos con dificultad, el sueño aún pegado a ellos, y se incorporó en la cama. Miró el reloj que Bobby tenía sobre la mesita, habían pasado seis horas.

-Dean, hemos encontrado algo.-

Cinco minutos después Dean estaba sentado en la sala de estar memorizando una especie de exorcismo.

-¿Estáis seguros de que esto va a funcionar? Me parece una estupidez.- Dean releyó un par de veces el cántico que Bobby había encontrado en uno de sus libros y se dejó caer en el respaldo del sofá.

-Créeme, funciona, lo he usado un par de veces, hace muchos años de eso, lo había olvidado por completo, menos mal que estos nunca me fallan.- dijo Bobby golpeando uno de los tomos que descansaba sobre la mesita que había frente al sofá.- Será mejor que prepare café, esta noche tienes mucho que estudiar.- se levantó con lentitud y se encaminó a la cocina a preparar la cafetera. El humano que quedaba en la sala se quedó mirando a Castiel con una ceja levantada y un gesto dubitativo en el rostro.

-Funcionará Dean, no debes preocuparte por eso, lo difícil será encontrar una manera de que no escape o te ataque mientras estás realizando el exorcismo. Alastair es un demonio poderoso, no será fácil.- Castiel tenía una taza de té entre las manos y la apretaba con demasiada fuerza, Dean podía ver los nudillos del ángel volverse aún más blancos de lo normal con la presión que estaba ejerciendo sobre el recipiente.

-Tranquilo Cas, sé cuidarme sólo.- el humano le sonrió y frotó su mano contra el hombro del ángel.-No tienes porqué preocuparte por mí.-

-Sí tengo porqué Dean, no es que no confíe en tus capacidades es sólo que Alastair es peligroso y tú estarás a su merced.- Dean no admitiría nunca en voz alta que la forma en que el ángel se preocupaba por él le resultaba tremendamente adorable. Sentir que le importaba tanto a alguien le llenaba de una extraña sensación de calidez y a la vez le daba miedo, tenía miedo de perder aquella sensación, de defraudar a esa persona. Dean se inclinó sobre Cas y rozó los labios de aquel ser, apoyando después su frente contra la del ángel.

-Volveré sano y salvo.- susurró intentando sonreír.- Además, tú estarás cerca.-

-Pero no podré entrar Dean, Alastair tiene la casa llena de sellos, no puedo traspasarlos.- Dean suspiró y acalló las palabras de Castiel con otro beso.

-Ruby y Meg estarán contigo, ellas sí pueden entrar si fuera necesario. Pero no lo será.- la entrada de Bobby en la sala hizo que Dean se separase abruptamente del ángel, sintiendo como el rubor poblaba su rostro.

-Por mí no os cortéis.- murmuró el hombre entregándole a Dean una taza de cafe humeante, sentándose frente a ambos hombres y sonriendo con algo de malicia.

* * *

-No voy a volver a recitarlo Cas, ya me lo sé de memoria.- eran las dos de la mañana y Dean sentía que tanto su vejiga como su cerebro iban a explotar, no era capaz de retener más información y por lo que parecía tampoco más café. Se levantó con intención de ir al baño pero el ángel le tomó del brazo e hizo que volviese a sentarse en el sofá. Bobby hacía un par de horas que estaba durmiendo pero les había prometido levantarse temprano para seguir ayudándoles a la mañana siguiente.

-Una vez más por favor.- suplicó Castiel con voz cansada. Dean puso los ojos en blanco y dejó escapar un bufido.

-Si no me dejas ir al baño voy a mearme aquí.- dijo algo malhumorado, había oído que aquello no era bueno para la capacidad sexual y no quería comprobarlo.

-De acuerdo pero cuando vuelvas seguiremos.- Dean se levantó y le miró con una mueca de incredulidad.

-No Cas, cuando vuelva me iré a dormir. Ya está todo listo para mañana por la noche, has hablado con Meg y Ruby, ellas lo han arreglado todo para mi 'cita' con Alastair, Gabe y Chuck están informados, Bobby también. Todo está listo. Ahora sí necesito descansar o mañana será imposible que recuerde nada.- Castiel desvió la mirada algo avergonzado.

-Lo siento Dean, sólo quiero que estés preparado y seguro.- se levantó y carraspeó, aflojándose el nudo de la corbata.- Te espero en la habitación.- dijo desapareciendo frente a los ojos del humano, quien corrió al cuarto de baño sin más pensamiento que aliviarse.

Cuando entró en su habitación se sorprendió al ver al ángel de pie en medio de la sala, con la gabardina puesta y la cobrada desabrochada colgando del cuello de su chaqueta, a veces le incomodaba que Castiel vistiese ropas que eran totalmente invariables con respecto a la temperatura de la sala, era imposible que un humano llevase la cantidad de ropa que llevaba él dentro de una casa como aquella. Dean cerró la puerta tras de sí, Castiel había pasado la mayor parte de las noches en casa de Bobby despierto o dormitando en el sofá, encontrárselo dentro de su habitación, cuando parecía que el ángel se sentía fuera de lugar allí, le extrañaba.

-¿Quieres que yo vaya al sofá?- preguntó no muy seguro de qué hacer.

-No Dean.- Castiel se quitó la gabardina y la dejó con delicadeza sobre una silla, haciendo lo mismo con su chaqueta y antes de que la corbata y la camisa se les uniesen por fin el cerebro del humano ató cabos.

-Oh, ya veo ¿Ahora sí quieres acostarse conmigo? Eres un poco veleta Castiel.- Dean sonrió pícaramente y se quitó la camiseta tirándola sin cuidado sobre la silla, apagó la luz y caminó hasta el ángel, tomándole del brazo y obligándole a ir hacia la cama.- ¿O puede que me haya equivocado?- Castiel negó con lentitud mientras se sentaba en el mullido colchón, empezando a deshacer los nudos de sus zapatos. Vestirse y desvestirse no era algo que el ángel soliese hacer, sólo tenía que pensarlo para que su ropa estuviese en su cuerpo o desapareciese totalmente, pero ahora mismo parecía lo correcto. Dean dejó escapar una suave carcajada y acarició el rostro de Castiel, había aprendido a amar aquellos ojos tristes y aquellos labios ásperos y torturados.- ¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó mientras se quitaba sus zapatos torpemente sin usar las manos, desabrochándose los pantalones y dejándolos caer en el suelo.

-No Dean, puedo hacerlo solo.- el humano hizo caso omiso a las palabras del ángel y una vez se hubo desprendido con rapidez de sus calcetines empezó a quitar la camiseta interior que el ángel llevaba puesta. Este levantó los brazos sumiso y dejó que el hombre de ojos verdes hiciese a su antojo. La camiseta quedó descartada en el suelo mientras las manos de Dean trabajaban raudas para deshacerse de los pantalones del ángel. Después de bajar la cremallera, acarició el estómago bien formado de su amo a lo que éste respondió con un escalofrío y un leve gemido que escapó furtivo de sus labios.

-Tienes las manos heladas.- murmuro apoyando sus brazos en la cama y levantando las caderas para que Dean pudiera deshacerse de la ropa que aún cubría sus piernas. Dean se arrodilló frente a él y tiró de la tela, apartó los zapatos del ángel y cuando los pantalones estuvieron en sus manos los dejó caer junto al resto de la ropa.

-Pensaba que la temperatura no era un problema para ti.- El humano acarició las piernas de Castiel con lentitud, sintiéndose extraño al tocar aquellos músculos angulosos y firmes. Bajó hasta sus pies y le quitó los calcetines casi con devoción y después siguió acariciando hasta llegar a los muslos del ángel. Nunca se había fijado en lo hermoso que era Castiel. -No tienes que hacer esto por mí. Quiero decir, acostarte conmigo...- Dean se puso en pie y tomó la cara del ángel entre sus manos, mirándole fijamente. Castiel le agarró por los antebrazos delicadamente y negó sutilmente.

-Lo hago por ambos.- musitó cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de las frías manos del humano sobre su rostro. Dean le besó en la frente y empujó su cuerpo con suavidad hasta que ambos estuvieron totalmente tendidos sobre el colchón.

-Tienes miedo, ¿verdad?- Dean le tomó entre sus brazos intentando hacer que se sintiera seguro, sintiéndose algo estúpido por intentar proteger a un guerrero del Señor que había vivido más eras que la propia humanidad. Pero el ángel asintió y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro del humano, abrazando su cintura con dedos temblorosos. Dean no quería admitir que estaba algo asustado por la actitud de Cas, pero era así, el hombre de ojos verdes tenía miedo por él y por Castiel.

-¿Es estúpido que tenga miedo de perderte?- preguntó el ángel con voz queda mientras Dean tapaba a ambos con la manta.- Aunque seas mi esclavo no me perteneces por lo tanto no debería tener miedo de perder algo que no es mío.- Dean rió en voz baja y le besó en los labios.

-Somos amigos Cas, hemos pasado por bastantes cosas juntos, es normal que te sientas así. ¿Acaso no echarías de menos a Chuck si no le volvieras a ver?- el ángel le miró con ojos cristalinos, negando con vehemencia.

-No Dean, claro que me sentiría… triste si le pasara algo a Chuck pero no es la misma sensación. Si pienso en perderte a ti es como si de repente me sintiese vacío, como si se abriese un inmenso agujero en mi pecho y devorase toda mi energía y mi alegría y me encerrase en él sin poder salir.- Dean se hubiese burlado de las palabras de Castiel si no hubiese sido porque la ocasión no era la adecuada y porque cada uno de aquellos vocablos removían algo en su interior que prefería ignorar.

-¿Intentas decirme que te has enamorado de mí?- Dean sonrió y acarició con su pierna los muslos desnudos del ángel, quien le miró con algo extraño en la mirada, quizás esperanza, puede que fuese ilusión.

-Los ángeles no se enamoran Dean.- dijo con apenas un hilo de voz. Dean estuvo a punto de replicar que técnicamente Cas era un arcángel pero sabía que carecía totalmente de sentido y que sólo diría eso para desviar el tema aunque sólo fuese momentáneamente.

-Bien, porque Dean Winchester tampoco se enamora.- al dejar escapar aquellas palabras de su boca se dio cuenta de que eran mentira. Las manos del ángel acariciaron su pecho y Dean cerró los ojos intentando olvidarse de todo lo que iba a pasar la noche siguiente, no serían las manos de Castiel las que le tocasen y aquel simple pensamiento le producía arcadas.- Todo saldrá bien Cas.- murmuró antes de sellar los labios del ángel con un beso largo y algo desesperado. Las manos del hombre de ojos azules se clavaron en sus costillas, haciendo que a Dean se le cortase la respiración por un momento. Las piernas del humano se enlazaron alrededor de las de Castiel mientras sus cuerpos se juntaban más hasta estar prácticamente fundidos el uno con el otro. Dean se sentía algo inquieto mientras sus manos traspasaban la barrera de tela que separaba la piel de Castiel de la punta de sus dedos. Acarició rudamente las nalgas del ángel y éste gimió mientras movía sus caderas hacia delante. El calor de aquel cuerpo entre sus piernas se propago por su organismo. Su boca succionó la lengua de Castiel, arrancando suspiros hambrientos con cada roce. El ángel le arañó la espalda a lo que Dean contestó mordiendo el cuello de su amo y lamiéndolo después.

Había miles de cosas que Dean quería decir en aquel momento, cosas sucias sacadas de antiguas películas porno que supuestamente él no debía haber visto jamás, pero sobretodo cosas sensibleras que se arrepentiría al día siguiente si dejaba que saliesen de su boca, por suerte los labios de Cas le ahorraron la vergüenza al ocupar su boca con un beso. El humano se sorprendió al sentir las manos del otro hombre descender hasta llegar al borde de sus calzoncillos, aferrándose a estos y bajándolos sin titubeos. No podía negar que aquella seguridad le excitaba, una vez su miembro estuvo libre, fuera de su ropa interior, Dean presionó todo su cuerpo contra el de Castiel, sintiendo la erección del ángel rozar contra la suya.

-Cas…- musitó el humano intentando no gemir.- ¿Porqué no haces un poco de magia y haces desaparecer nuestra ropa interior?- sugirió mientras su cuerpo seguía con aquel sutil vaivén. Castiel le besó como única respuesta y Dean aferró con fuerza el firme culo del ángel, ahora liberado de la restricción de la tela, sus penes rozando juntos, carne contra carne, el ojiverde llevó una de sus manos hasta el cabello del otro hombre, dejando que sus dedos se perdiesen entre los mechones de color negro azabache.

-Dean.- el nombre del humano salió de los labios de Castiel sin apenas fuerza. Sus apenados ojos azules cerrándose lentamente entretanto su cuerpo se estremecía bajo las caricias de Dean. Los dedos del esclavo bajaron lentamente por el cuello Cas, arañando aquella piel ebúrnea, marcándola con un rojo sugerente, siguiendo hasta su pecho, rozando un pezón a su paso, llegando a la cintura y parando allí durante unos segundos, pensando en sí debía dar por fin el siguiente paso, aquel que ya no tendría vuelta atrás. Respiró con profundidad y besó a Castiel mientras las manos del ángel acariciaban su muslo, aferrándose a él y atrayéndolo más hacia su cuerpo, a Dean no le cabía duda de que Cas quería lo mismo que él así que sin más dilación decidió dejar los titubeos de lado y llevó su mano hasta su boca, recubriendo sus dedos con saliva, llevándolos hasta las nalgas del ángel y buscando su entrada lo más delicadamente posible.

-Puede que esto te duela un poco.- dijo presionando su dígito con lentitud, sintiendo todos los músculos del cuerpo del ángel tensarse, haciéndolo más difícil.

-Soy un ángel del Señor, creo que podré soportar un poco de dolor.- la voz de Castiel parecía la de siempre pero para Dean era fácil entrever el nerviosismo mientras su dedo se introducía lentamente.

-Si no te relajas un poco me va a ser imposible seguir con esto Cas.- Dean besó a su ángel y movió sus caderas para crear más fricción entre sus miembros, sintiendo como el otro hombre se relajaba un poco.

Castiel asintió y murmuró algo contra los labios del humano que a éste le fue imposible de comprender, pero Dean sonrió de todas formas porque el cuerpo del ángel le estaba diciendo todo lo que necesitaba saber en aquel momento y su corazón se saltó un latido cuando su amo le besó vertiendo su alma en aquella acción y en todas las que le siguieron aquella noche y que marcaron un antes y un después entre aquellas dos criaturas pertenecientes a mundos distintos.

Cuando apenas el sol rozaba la linea del horizonte y el silencio poblaba el interior de aquella casa, Dean abrió los ojos y sonrió al sentir la respiración isócrona del ángel rozándole la cara. De nuevo, cerró los ojos y se volvió a dormir con una sensación de calidez desconocida en su pecho.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Notas:** El viernes se me pasó totalmente actualizar pero no quería dejar pasar toda la semana hasta actualizar de nuevo así que he actualizado hoy, porque es probable que la semana que viene no pueda subir el siguiente capítulo porque estaré ocupada. Por cierto, hace un tiempo hice cambios en el fic y el último capítulo me quedó bastante largo así que puede que lo divida en dos o tres partes. Gracias de nuevo a la gente que me lee y comenta, gracias!

**Capítulo 14. **

Esperar frente a las verjas de una enorme mansión en una noche fría como aquella, llevando sus ligeras ropas de esclavo no era algo que a Dean le emocionase pero no le hubiese importado tanto si lo que le esperase al otro lado no fuese un demonio con intenciones execrables. El ángel a su lado le miraba con aquellos perpetuos ojos tristes, rozando sus nudillos contra el dorso de la mano de Dean disimuladamente. El humano se giró hacia él, la cabeza gacha para evitar sospechas de posibles ojos curiosos que hubiese a su alrededor, y le sonrió, tranquilizador.

-Todo va a ir bien Cas.- susurró mientras las verjas se abrían pesadamente y ambos caminaban hasta la puerta de entrada de la casa. Dean estaba nervioso pero lo ocultaba tan bien como podía y el esclavo sabía que era un experto en eso. Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta, ésta se abrió con presteza y la cara aborrecible del demonio apareció tras ella.

-Eres puntual Castiel.- Alastair se movió a un lado pero ninguno de los dos hombres entraron en el vestíbulo, Dean permanecía con la cabeza agachada mientras el ángel le tomaba por el brazo y tiraba de él.

-Ten mucho cuidado Dean.- susurró en su oído mientras le dejaba ir, instándole a entrar en la casa.

-Perdona que no te invite a pasar pero los ángeles no son bien recibidos en mi humilde morada.- el demonio miraba al ángel con una sonrisa perversa en el rostro.- Espero que el pago haya llegado hasta ti sin ningún problema.- Castiel asintió y Dean dio un paso al frente, su pie pisando el umbral hasta que la mano de su amo volvió a agarrarle con fuerza y unos labios necesitados colisionaron contra los suyos. Dean sabía que aquello no estaba bien, que era peligroso, que el demonio les estaba mirando con expresión curiosa, pero no pudo evitar responder con presteza, dejando que la lengua del ángel se pasease por su boca con libertad. Pero igual de repentinamente que empezó, terminó. Castiel le dio un pequeño empujón y le dejó entrar en la casa.

-Ve.- dijo con voz autoritaria y mirando al demonio añadió una advertencia.- Si vuelve herido…-

-No te preocupes, sé de lo que eres capaz.- Alastair miró de arriba abajo al humano que pasaba junto a él, el sabor de los labios de Castiel todavía en su boca.- Es un placer hacer negocios contigo.- dijo cerrando la puerta frente a la mirada turbada del arcángel. Cas permaneció en el mismo punto durante unos minutos, intentando escuchar lo que pasaba en el interior, torturándose mentalmente por haber accedido a aquel estúpido plan. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo el tiempo dejó escapar una bocanada de aire y caminó con ligereza hasta el coche aparcado cerca de allí. Las dos mujeres que le esperaban en el interior le miraron algo preocupadas.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Ruby desde el asiento del conductor. Castiel asintió con la mirada perdida.- Pues parece como si alguien hubiese atropellado a tu cachorrito.- El demonio se giró en su asiento para mirarle de frente, sacando la cabeza entre los dos asientos delanteros.- Cas, no te preocupes, el chico estará bien, además, aquí están los refuerzos.- señaló a la mujer sentada junto a ella y sonrió con naturalidad.- Venga anímate en cinco minutos entramos por la parte trasera y…. un momento.- Ruby miró a Meg levantando una elegante ceja y manteniendo la sonrisa.

-Oh… no puede ser.- Meg miró al ángel a través del espejo retrovisor y se giró lentamente.-Oh…- repitió, Castiel devolviéndoles la mirada, confundido.- Estás demasiado preocupado para que el chaval sea sólo un esclavo. A ti te gusta Dean.- espetó sin miramientos a lo que Cas respondió sonrojándose y pasando su mano por la nuca de forma extraña para un ángel.- Y yo que pensaba que era sólo sexo, parece que ha evolucionado a algo más.- Meg dejó escapar una carcajada y Ruby le dio un codazo para que se callara.

-No es sólo eso, estás enamorado del humano. ¿Cas?- Ruby sabía perfectamente que los ángeles no tenían sentimientos, por eso eran unos hijos de puta despiadados, y aunque Cas siempre había sido distinto con ese humano había cruzado la linea.

-Puede que haya creado un vínculo con él, eso es todo. Cuando mantienes relaciones sexuales suelen ocurrir esas cosas.-

-Así que te lo has tirado.- Meg chasqueó la lengua y cogió la mochila que tenía a los pies.- Cuando volvamos hablaremos de esto.- abrió la puerta del coche y salió sin volver a mirar dentro. Ruby le dio un par de golpecitos en la rodilla a Castiel y después siguió al otro demonio, dejando al ángel sólo con sus pensamientos.

Dean no estaba muy seguro de dónde se encontraba, no había apenas muebles a su alrededor, un par de butacas y una mesa con algunas sillas, las ventanas estaban cubiertas por tupidas cortinas rojas y los pasos del demonio entrando de nuevo en la habitación retumbaban con sonoridad. Rápidamente Dean bajó la mirada y apretó los puños cuando los pies del demonio aparecieron en su campo de visión.

-Me alegro de que tu amo cambiase de opinión.- los desagradables dedos del hombre rozaron el mentón del humano y le hicieron levantar el rostro hasta que le estuvo mirando directamente a las ojos, un color antinatural apareció en ellos y Dean tragó saliva trabajosamente. -Esta noche tú y yo vamos a divertirnos Dean. Tenemos toda la casa para nosotros solos, he mandado a los esclavos fuera, no es que me importen demasiado pero no quiero que tengan pesadillas cuando escuchen tus gritos, luego no rinden igual.- un escalofrío recorrió cada centímetro de la piel del esclavo mientras la mano del demonio acariciaban su pecho y bajaban toscamente hasta asir su miembro por encima de la ropa. Dean cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior intentando no arrancarle la cabeza al despreciable ser que tenía frente a él. Una risa fugaz salió de la boca del demonio mientras apartaba su mano de Dean. -Estoy seguro de que al final disfrutaras Dean.- Alastair dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y contempló al humano mientras pasaba distraídamente su mano por su mentón.- Desnúdate.- ordenó, pero Dean no se movió inmediatamente, tomó una bocanada de aire y con calculada lentitud comenzó a deshacerse de su camisa blanca. Podía sentir los ojos endemoniados de aquel ser examinando con meticulosidad cada porción de su piel, sus dedos ardiendo por tocarle. El esclavo dejó caer la tela en el suelo y rezó por que los refuerzos estuviesen haciendo su trabajo, debía darles algo de tiempo así que no tenía más remedio que seguir entreteniendo al demonio. Desabrochó sus pantalones y se quitó las zapatillas sin demasiada consideración, quedándose frente Alastair en ropa interior, situando sus manos frente a su entrepierna, sintiéndose algo menos desnudo de esa forma.

-He dicho desnudo.- gruñó el demonio, amenazante, dando un paso frente a Dean y poniendo su mano sobre el pecho del hombre, cerca de su tatuaje.- Veo que vienes preparado.- susurró mientras bajaba la mano, apartando bruscamente los brazos de Dean, apresando la tela de los calzoncillos del esclavo y arrancándola de su cuerpo, dejando caer los jirones al suelo. El humano dejó escapar un leve quejido a lo que Alastair sonrió complacido.- Ya veo porqué tu amo es tan receloso. ¿Quien querría dejar ir a un ejemplar como tú?- Alastair posó sus manos en las nalgas del humano, apretando sin cuidado, dejando la huella de su paso en aquel cuerpo mortal y quebradizo.- Vamos a empezar despacito, quiero que empieces disfrutando y que acabes llorando.- Alastair sonreía con maldad mientras pronunciaba cada palabra, su boca acercándose peligrosamente a la del esclavo quien apartó la cara bruscamente.- Oh… parece que habrá que enseñarte modales.- el demonio dejó escapar una risotada mientras su puño comisionaba contra el estómago de Dean con gran fuerza y este caía al suelo agarrando su cuerpo con dolor, unas gotas de saliva resbalaban por su mentón. Alastair se acuclilló frente a él, le tomó por el cuello y le levantó sin esfuerzo. A Dean le temblaban un poco las piernas por el repentino impacto, pero intentó disimularlo mientras miraba con desagrado al demonio, sabía que aquello podía reportarle un nuevo golpe pero le sorprendió desagradablemente la lengua que recorrió su mandíbula en su lugar. La mueca de asco que se dibujaba en su cara se hizo más evidente cuando los dedos de aquel despreciable ser aferraron con convicción su pene y un gemido de placer salió de los labios del demonio junto con una leve risa.- Si te portas bien te haré sentir como si estuvieses en el mismísimo paraíso, irónico ¿verdad?- Alastair rió de nuevo mientras movía su mano un par de veces y liberaba el miembro del humano. Comenzó a desabrochar su propia camisa con pulcritud, mirando en todo momento a los ojos desafiantes del esclavo, parecía que la indomabilidad del humano le resultaba excitante o tal vez era la forma en la que tenía pensado subyugarle la que resultaba estimulante. Dean no quería encontrar la respuesta y siguió mirando impasible como Alastair desabrochaba sus pantalones.

-Ven aquí Dean.- su voz sonaba melosa y el humano sintió nauseas. Se acercó un poco más a él y éste aferró su cuello, llevando la cara del esclavo hasta su pecho.- Lame.- conminó mientras Dean batallaba por mantener el contenido de su estómago en su interior. Sacó la lengua con poca convicción y comenzó a pasearla por la piel de aquel ser repulsivo. Unos pasos raudos entraron en la sala y el demonio obligó a Dean a bajar hasta la linea de sus calzoncillos, la silueta de su pene erecto ante la perspectiva de causar dolor era claramente visible. El esclavo sintió un escalofrío, cerró los ojos y se aferró a la cintura del hombre para no perder el equilibrio mientras se arrodillaba ante él.

-Señor.- una voz apocada pero nerviosa apareció detrás del demonio quien ni siquiera se giró para reconocer su presencia. La mano de Alastair se introdujo dentro de su propio calzoncillo y liberó su miembro sin ningún miramiento. Dean podía sentir el calor de aquel pedazo de carne latiente cerca de su rostro y abrió los ojos con sorpresa y desagrado.- Señor…- repitió la voz con algo más de tesón.- No quiero molestarle pero creo que es necesario que…- Alastair seguía sin girarse pero apartó la cara de Dean de su pecho y dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado.

-Sabes que esto te va a costar caro, dejé bien claro que nadie debía entrar en la sala.- el otro demonio dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, preocupado por lo que su jefe podía hacerle. Alastair tomó a Dean de la clavícula y lo levantó, mirándole con maldad, paseando un dedo por el rostro del humano, introduciéndolo en su boca sin permiso, mientras con su otra mano volvía a guardar su pene dentro de su ropa.- Habla y lárgate.-

-¡Intrusos!- esa fue la única palabra que el demonio fue capaz de pronunciar ya que un cuchillo se clavó en su garganta y su piel comenzó a chisporrotear mientras el cuerpo inerte se desplomaba en el suelo. Más pasos se escucharon correr hacia allí pero ya era tarde para aquel demonio, Alastair giró su cabeza bruscamente para encontrarse con la cara sonriente de Ruby quien blandía su cuchillo, un chillido se creó en el pecho del demonio quien lo dejó escapar al sentir los dientes del humano arrancando su dígito de un mordisco. La habitación se llenó de caos, cuatro demonios más entraron en la sala y se abalanzaron sobre Ruby mientras Meg aparecía tras ellos y golpeaba a uno, apartándolo de su amiga. Alastair se giró hacia Dean con la sangre brotando de su dedo mientras el humano sonreía y lo escupía con asco, golpeando con su rodilla la entrepierna del demonio. Este calló al suelo dolorido.

-Si te portas bien te haré sentir como si estuvieras en el mismísimo infierno.- dijo antes de propinarle una patada que aterrizó en la boca del demonio. Alastair calló hacia atrás y Dean aprovechó la confusión para sentarse sobre su pecho y comenzar a recitar el exorcismo que había aprendido la noche anterior. Mientras tanto las dos chicas seguían deshaciéndose de los guardas de Alastair, cortando gargantas con no demasiada dificultad.- Exorcizamus te, omnis inmundus espiritus, omnis satanica potesta…- Dean presionaba los hombros del demonio para evitar que este se moviera, la sangre inundando el suelo y empapando las ropas de Alastair con un rojo ardiente. El demonio parecía estar peleando con algo en su interior pero cuando el humano terminó de pronunciar aquellas palabras una carcajada llenó la sala.

-Debiste prestar más atención en clase de Latín Dean.- el demonio le miró con una gran sonrisa y de pronto Dean estaba estrellándose contra una pared sin que nadie le hubiese tocado. Los sentidos embotados del humano podían sentir a Meg y Ruby golpeando y asestando puñaladas a un reducido grupo de demonios que se había congregado a su alrededor, esperaba que ellas fueran capaces de llevar el Colt fuera porque ahora estaba empezando a dudar de sus propias posibilidades de supervivencia. Resbaló con lentitud hasta el suelo y Alastair apareció frente a él.- Es una pena que tenga que matarte Dean, me lo hubiese pasado tan bien con este cuerpo.- le tomó del pelo y comenzó a arrastrarle por la sala.- Puede que después lo haga.- las palabras del demonio le helaron la sangre y peleó por zafarse pero le fue imposible. Alastair se paró y rió, levantando al humano por el cuello mientras Dean empezaba a sentir la falta de oxígeno y la sangre del demonio seguía brotando sin pausa.- Cuando haya acabado contigo encontraré a tu amo y créeme Dean, ángel o no, disfrutaré violándole y cortándole la garganta.- El corazón de Dean se paró por un instante, sus sentidos se agudizaron por un momento mientras luchaba por arrancar aquella garra demoníaca de su garganta. La voz de Ruby le llegó casi como un susurro proveniente de otro mundo mientras veía como el cuchillo volaba hasta su mano. Sin pensar tomó el arma en el aire y ante la atónita mirada de Alastair se lo clavó en la sien mientras la luz salía por las cuencas oculares del demonio, cayendo al suelo y llevándose a Dean consigo, quien se frotó el cuello y tomó aire laboriosamente.

-No tenemos tiempo que perder Dean.- Ruby se acercó al cuerpo sin vida del demonio mientras le arrancaba el cuchillo sin ningún tipo de miramiento, limpiando la sangre en la camisa aún abierta de Alastair. El humano se puso en pie aún algo aturdido y se pasó el dorso de la mano por su frente sudorosa.- Quizás quieras…- la mujer señaló sus ropas descartadas en el suelo mientras Meg se acercaba a ellos y reía sin apartar la vista del esclavo.

-¿Os importa?- preguntó sin moverse, estaba orgulloso de su cuerpo pero tampoco le apasionaba la idea de que dos demonios se le quedasen mirando cuando era más que probable que en unos instantes apareciesen más guardias para acabar con ellos. Ruby puso los ojos en blanco y se giró inmediatamente, acercándose hasta la puerta y bloqueándola con las butacas, pero Meg se quedó mirándole durante unos segundos más mientras el humano recogía su ropa y se la ponía con rapidez.- ¿Tenéis el Colt?- preguntó una vez estuvo vestido de nuevo. Meg asintió y señaló a la mochila que llevaba con ella. Unos gritos provenientes de la sala contigua sobresaltaron al humano.- Larguémonos.- Los tres corrieron hacia la otra puerta sin mirar atrás, por suerte parecía que las dos mujeres se habían ocupado de la gran mayoría de los demonios de Alastair,

tan sólo se encontraron con un par de ellos de camino a la entrada y Ruby y Meg se deshicieron de ellos con gran facilidad. Una vez traspasado el umbral de la puerta principal los tres corrieron hasta las verjas, escalando por ellas sin mirar atrás. Dean vio la figura del ángel acercarse a la verja mientras él saltaba al exterior.

-Dean.- apenas le dio tiempo de recobrar la compostura cuando los brazos de Castiel le rodearon el cuerpo de manera protectora.

-Sí sí, muy bonito chicos pero no tenemos tiempo para sentimentalismos.- Ruby aterrizaba a su lado mientras vigilaba el interior de la mansión. Cuando Meg se les unió el ángel susurró a Dean que no le soltara, alzó ambos brazos y sin dar tiempo para que las dos mujeres protestasen les tocó la frente y los cuatro desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

Una sala familiar apareció a su alrededor mientras Dean abría los ojos lentamente, separándose del ángel en cuanto se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban.

-Cas, es la segunda vez que abandonamos un coche por tu culpa.- dijo Ruby malhumorada, sentándose en el sofá que seguramente había vivido más de veinte veranos, Meg se quitó la mochila, dejándola sobre la mesita que había enfrente y se sentó junto a su amiga.

-¿Porqué te quejas tanto? Sólo era un coche y era robado.- Ruby le dio un codazo a la otra mujer, sabía que Castiel no aprobaba sus métodos y ya era suficientemente benévolo haciendo la vista gorda con respecto a su negocio. Dean pasó su mano distraídamente por su pelo, necesitaba una ducha, mientras tanto otro hombre entró raudo en la sala.

-¿Cuándo se ha convertido mi sala de estar en el centro de mando?- dijo Bobby algo malhumorado, mirando a los demonios sentados en su sofá y después al ángel. Dean pasó por su lado, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-Pregúntale al jefe, yo me voy a dar una ducha.- dejó la sala de estar y se encaminó al cuarto de baño del piso de arriba, necesitaba limpiar la suciedad de su cuerpo e intentar hacer lo mismo con la de su alma.

-Creí que sería un lugar seguro Bobby, además tenemos el Colt, pensé que querrías examinarlo.- Bobby gruñó afirmativamente y se sentó en una butaca mientras Meg abría la bolsa y sacaba una caja de madera, entregándosela al humano. El hombre miró al demonio con algo de desagrado, nunca le había terminado de caer bien aquella mujer pero Castiel confiaba en ellas así que quizás él estaba equivocado. Tomó la caja con sumo cuidado y la posó sobre su regazo, abriéndola lentamente.

-¿Dónde están las balas?- preguntó en cuanto el Colt estuvo a la vista dentro del estuche con el espacio dedicado a la munición totalmente vacío. Tomó el revolver en sus manos y comprobó la recámara, vacío.- Deberían estar junto con el Colt.-

-Yo sólo cogí la caja, si las balas no están dentro no es culpa mía, quizás estén en otro lado o ya no queden.- Meg se defendió mirando a su compañera en busca de apoyo. Ruby asintió y miró al ángel algo preocupada.

-Quizás sabían que íbamos a por el arma y se deshicieron de ellas.- dijo ella mientras Bobby le entregaba el arma al ángel quien la examinaba detenidamente.

-Es posible, aunque improbable. Nadie aparte de nosotros sabía lo que teníamos planeado.- Castiel le devolvió el arma a Bobby y dejó escapar un suspiro.- ¿Puedes hacer algo Bobby? ¿Forjar nuevas balas quizás?- el humano se encogió de hombros y volvió a examinar el Colt.

-Quizás pero necesitaré tiempo y algo de ayuda no estaría mal.- Castiel asintió, Ruby se levantó y caminó hasta la cocina mientras el ángel tomaba su lugar en el sofá.

-Le diré a Chuck que te venga a echar una mano.- Bobby murmuró algo que fue interrumpido por un grito femenino que provenía de la cocina.

-¡Bobby!¡No puedo creer que hayas puesto una trampa frente a la nevera!- el humano sonrió mirando al ángel de forma inocente.

-¿Qué? Siempre que viene arrasa con las cervezas.-

Crowley colgó el teléfono de su despachó con ira contenida. No eran malas noticias lo que esperaba de aquella llamada, se paseó frente a su escritorio, presionando su tabique con dos aristocráticos dedos, intentando disipar el dolor de cabeza que acababa de manifestársele. Alguien llamó a la puerta y con desgana el demonio le dejó pasar.

-Está aquí, señor.- dijo tímidamente un demonio menor vestido con un traje barato. Crowley lo despidió con un gesto de la mano y le indicó que dejase entrar al visitante. El chico desapareció por la misma puerta por la que había entrado y un par de minutos más tarde Lucifer entró en el despacho. Crowley le miraba con una sonrisa calculada, apoyado sobre su escritorio, esperando a que su jefe tomase asiento frente a él.

-La próxima vez que quieras verme espero que seas tú el que mueva el culo fuera de su guarida.- dijo con tranquilidad, rodeando el escritorio y sentándose en el sillón del demonio. Crowley apretó los dientes y los puños para evitar que una respuesta insolente saliese de su boca. Respiró con profundidad y después de contar mentalmente hasta cinco se giró y miró a Lucifer con algo parecido a humildad mal ensayada.

-Malas noticias, señor. Hemos perdido a Alastair.- Lucifer dejó escapar un bufido y agitó la cabeza mientras jugueteaba con las teclas del ordenador frente a él.

-Perdona si no lloro pero no me parece una gran pérdida, esa criatura estaba encadenada a sus deseos carnales y de destrucción. La violencia es sólo un medio, Crowley, y Alastair era sólo nuestro medio, ha hecho su función y ahora no es necesario por lo tanto no me importa que halla desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. ¿Hay algo más que desees contarme?- el ángel se levanto con elegancia del sillón y caminó lentamente hasta la entrada mientras Crowley hablaba.

-No señor, el resto va según lo planeado.- Lucifer abrió la puerta y miró al demonio con una pequeña sonrisa que ocultaba sus verdaderos pensamientos.

-No vuelvas a hacerme perder el tiempo de esta forma Crowley. Sabes que sólo te necesito porqué le has caído bien al muchacho pero podría decir que te has ido de viaje y no sospecharía nada, aun tengo a mi hija y ella es la única realmente importante.- Crowley tragó con dificultad y asintió con seriedad mientras la puerta del despacho se cerraba sin apenas hacer ruido.

-¿Qué tal estás Dean?- Castiel abrió la puerta del cuarto de invitados dónde el humano estaba sentado sobre la cama abrochándose las botas, al menos estando en casa de Bobby podía volver a vestirse como una persona normal y aunque pareciese una tontería lo echaba de menos. El humano alzó la vista y sonrió al mismo tiempo que agitaba la cabeza.

-Estoy bien Cas, no he muerto y mi virtud sigue intacta.- bromeó poniéndose en pie y acercándose a su amo, quien le tomó de la camiseta y dio un pequeño tirón de ella. Dean respondió alzando las cejas algo sorprendido y posando sus manos sobre el pecho del ángel.-¿Qué te pasa?- Castiel miró al hombro del humano y puso su mano en el mismo punto en que la marca de su huella permanecía grabada en la carne de Dean. Se encogió de hombros y contestó en un susurro.

-Nada.- clavó sus ojos en los verdes del esclavo, la seriedad de su cara inquietó a Dean por un instante hasta que recordó que se trataba de Castiel.- ¿Quieres quedarte aquí esta noche o prefieres volver a casa? A Bobby no le importa, me ha hecho prometer que no te lo diría pero le gusta tenerte aquí.- Dean sonrió, a partir de ahora debía recordar no revelarle secretos al ángel si quería que continuasen siendo secretos. El humano asintió y acercó su rostro hasta acariciar los labios de Castiel con los suyos.-¿Puedo dormir contigo?- Dean sabía que Castiel quería hablar de lo que había ocurrido con Alastair, no sólo de la pelea ya que el ángel había visto las magulladuras de su cuello y muy probablemente se encargaría de hacerlas desaparecer en un rato, si no de lo que había ocurrido antes, cuando Dean estaba completamente desnudo frente al demonio, con sus manos tocándole sin ningún pudor. Pero ambos sabían que aquella conversación no iba a ocurrir así que la mejor forma de acallar la curiosidad del ángel era besarle hasta hacer que lo olvidase, aunque no parecía que aquello fuese a ocurrir tan fácilmente.

-Dean…- Castiel comenzó cuando los labios de su esclavo le liberaron de su prendimiento, pero Dean negó algo cansado y le dio un par de palmadas en el brazo alejándose hasta la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Cenamos?- preguntó sin darse la vuelta a mirar si el ángel le seguía o no.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Notas: **De nuevo gracias por leerme, comentar y por tener paciencia con mis actualizaciones. Al final he dividido el último capítulo en varios porque era demasiado largo, he completado algunas cosas y espero que os guste y que os deje con ganas de leer la segunda parte que ya se va gestando en mi mente. Si queréis comentar en twitter #LAD1E

**Capítulo 15. **

-¿Dónde os habíais metido? ¡Llevo horas buscándoos!- Gabriel apareció en la cocina de Bobby mientras los dos humanos y el ángel desayunaban tostadas y grandes cantidades de café. Dean casi se atraganta con su bebida, aún no estaba acostumbrado a aquella forma de aparecer y desaparecer de los ángeles.- Bueno, sólo he estado en tu casa y en el despacho, entonces Chuck me ha dicho que estabais aquí, pero lo que importa es que tengo noticias frescas y oh, créeme, os van a encantar. Más o menos.- Dean se limpió la barbilla con una servilleta mientras Gabe se sentaba a su lado y le robaba una tostada y la untaba primero con mantequilla y después mermelada de frambuesa.

-¿Quién te ha invitado chico?- preguntó Bobby casi gruñendo, pero el arcángel le ignoró y dio un bocado a la rebanada. Castiel le miró expectante pero su hermano pareció no darse por aludido.

-Gabe, ¿vas a contarnos algo o no?- Castiel le dio un par de sus tostadas a Dean quien las aceptó sin rechistar, no era el tipo de persona que rechazaba comida. Gabriel terminó de mascar y tragar, entonces habló algo molesto.

-Tampoco hace falta agobiar Cas, que prisas…- se limpió con una servilleta de papel y sonrió como un niño.- Ya sé porqué Sam estaba en aquel centro y sé como vamos a meternos allí. Espero que tengáis los labios limpios porque ya podéis empezar a besarme el culo.- dijo dando una palmada y extendiendo los brazos frente a sí mismo, sintiéndose orgulloso. Castiel le miró ladeando un poco la cabeza, con expresión confusa, mientras Dean estaba comenzando a exasperarse.- Vale, supongo que necesitáis más detalles.- Bobby se levantó y abrió uno de los armaritos sacando una taza que llenó de café, ofreciéndosela después al ángel quien le guiñó un ojo como única forma de agradecimiento.- Esta parte puede que no te guste Deano pero es importante así que escucha atentamente.- dio un sorbo de su café e hizo una mueca.- Demasiado amargo.- comentó alargando el brazo para coger el azucarero y poniendo cucharada tras cucharada de azúcar dentro de la taza.- Sam bebe sangre de demonio.- dijo sin inmutarse. Dean se le quedó mirando sin comprender exactamente lo que acababa de decir, Castiel frunció el ceño y Bobby murmuró algún tipo de palabra malsonante.- Lo sé, está mal pero lo hace, no sé que mierda le han metido en la cabeza pero es peor que una secta. La cuestión es que le están cebando como a un cerdo para potenciar sus poderes.-

-¿De qué coño estás hablando?- espetó finalmente Dean sin poder contenerse por más tiempo.

-Oh, quizás desconocías esa parte. Sí, Dean, tu hermano tiene poderes demoníacos.- se encogió de hombros mientras veía como el humano se levantaba enfurecido y prácticamente se abalanzaba sobre él, las manos de su ángel frenando el ataque. - Vamos Dean, ¿me va a decir que nunca notaste algo extraño en él? ¿No? Bueno, eres poco observador, mide casi dos metros, es tremendamente fuerte para un humano… bueno la cuestión es que no sé exactamente la razón pero le hacen beber sangre de demonio para que se vuelva SuperSam o algo así, una especie de híbrido superpoderoso. Las buenas noticias vienen ahora, están buscando demonios voluntarios para ser los bancos de sangre personales de tu hermano, a cambio de una compensación monetaria, claro está. No es necesario que me lo agradezcáis con flores pero los bombones me vuelven loco y el chocolate también, no sé si sabéis a qué me refiero.- Gabe miró a Bobby mientras reía ante su estúpido chiste.- Mujeres… hablaba de mujeres, bombones… ya sabéis.- Movió las manos con desesperación y terminó de devorar su tostada.- No tenéis sentido del humor.- Dean se hubiese reído en otras circunstancias que no tuviesen relación con su hermano y una extraña y preocupante afición por la sangre de demonio. El humano movía la pierna nerviosamente mientras sus manos aferraban la servilleta con fuerza. Castiel le tocó el hombro y los ojos llenos de ira de Dean se posaron sobre él.

-Tranquilízate Dean, no voy a mentirte, la sangre de demonio no es algo bueno pero sabemos que Sam sigue vivo y tu única preocupación por el momento debe ser traerlo de vuelta contigo.- el humano estuvo a punto de replicar pero la voz de Gabriel le interrumpió.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quien será la afortunada que hará el trabajito?-

-Debemos llamar a las chicas.-

-No, las dos no, sólo una, será mucho más fácil.- intervino Bobby.

-¿Y si las reconocen? Crowley sabe quienes son.- preguntó Dean intentando sacar de su mente la imagen de su hermano pequeño ingiriendo sangre de demonio.

-Crowley ya no se encarga de eso, han cambiado la clínica y son ellos los encargados, después del lío que montasteis la última vez ya no se fiaban. El sitio que atacasteis, aquel edificio en el que Dean entró en plan kamikaze sin ningún tipo de plan ni estrategia era su clínica privada.- el ángel miró al humano con malicia y siguió hablando.- Tenían un pequeño gimnasio y en el que tu hermanito solía entrenar de vez en cuando, pero ese no era el cuartel general. Crowley tiene cientos de locales y sé de muy buena tinta que en uno de ellos se ha montado una guarida de puta madre en la que Sam entrena, el problema es que no sé cual de todos es. Pero esa no es la cuestión ahora mismo, la cuestión es que volvéis a estar de suerte porque de nuevo Gabe vuelve a salvaros el culo, tengo un infiltrado dentro de la nueva clínica que nos puede ayudar.-

-¿No será peligroso?-

-Para nosotros no.- Castiel le miró sin ninguna expresión en el rostro pero su hermano sabía que le estaba reprochando algo.- Y no os preocupéis por las chicas, no les pasará nada. Mirad, los demonios deben hacerse un análisis antes y si lo pasan son candidatos para ser "donantes de sangre", mi chico puede falsearlos si fuese necesario así pasaríamos directamente en contacto con el interesado, es decir, Sam. ¡Oh sí!, ¿soy bueno o soy mejor? Si fuese un animal sería Gabe porque es lo que me llaman en la cama. ¿Lo pilláis? Porque soy un animal en la cama… ¿¡Oh, en serio!? ¿Estás seguro de que somos hermanos? Porque dudo que compartamos ADN angelical, polvo de hadas o el material con el que se forjan los sueños, sea cual sea la mierda de la que estamos hechos. Estoy seguro de que te cambiaron al nacer.- Castiel ignoró totalmente a su hermano, no entendía aquel extraño sentido del humor, si es que a aquello podía llamársele humor.

-Bobby.- El arcángel se giró a mirar al humano y le preguntó con seriedad.- ¿Quién crees que debería ir?- La opinión de Bobby era importante para el ángel, Castiel confiaba en él y sabía que el hombre tenía un sexto sentido.

-¿No tendríamos que preguntarles a ellas primero?- Gabe preguntó entre sorbos, mientras intentaba terminarse aquella dulce taza de café.

-Estoy seguro de que no habrá ningún problema por su parte.-

-Creo que debería ser Ruby. Sabes que en realidad no confío en ninguna de las dos, ¿quién sería lo suficientemente estúpido como para confiar en un demonio?- miró a Castiel quien sin necesidad de más palabras o gestos sabía que el humano estaba regañándole. - Ya sabes lo que opino sobre los demonios y sobretodo sobre su negocio pero si tuviese que elegir a una esa sería Ruby.-

-Ruby me parece bien, no es como si Meg fuese una mejor opción de todas formas.- Dean se aferró a su taza de café y se encogió de hombros. El ángel le miró con algo de desazón y sacó el móvil de su bolsillo, marcando rápidamente el número del demonio.

-Ruby, ¿cuanto tardarías en venir a casa de Bobby? Está bien, entonces iré yo, estás en el local? Bien, necesito que estemos a solas, de acuerdo, allí nos vemos.- La conversación fue breve y tan pronto como el ángel colgó el teléfono, desapareció de la habitación.

-Genial…- Dean murmuró, pasando una de sus manos por su ya desordenado pelo.

-Así que mi hermano y tú os entendéis….- Gabe sonrió mientras miraba al humano con algo de curiosidad.- No es que quiera saber si tú y Cas… no no no, no quiero saber eso, es algo desagradable saber que tu hermano hace esas cosas, aunque ya iba siendo hora la verdad. Pero la cuestión no es esa.-

-¿Cuál es la cuestión, Gabe?- Dean preguntó con desgana, después dio un sorbo de su café. Bobby se levantó de la mesa y sin comentar nada salió de la cocina, no quería participar en aquella conversación. El arcángel puso los ojos en blanco y gruñó .

-Mira Dean, supongo que ya sabes que los ángeles, por normal general, no tenemos sentimientos. Hemos pasado tanto tiempo con el palo metido en el culo, metafóricamente hablando claro, mirando a los humanos desde arriba y sin interactuar con vosotros que no estamos acostumbrados a los sentimientos. Por supuesto yo soy una excepción, pero eso es porque siempre me ha parecido más divertido vivir aquí abajo rodeado de humanos que no con mis aburridos hermanos.- Dean no miraba al ángel, simplemente jugueteaba con el asa de su taza mientras escuchaba las palabras de Gabriel.- Cas es mi hermano favorito, pero no se lo digas a él, no quiero que se le suba a la cabeza. Está empezando a tener sentimientos, no creo que sea del todo consciente y mucho me temo que no sea capaz de lidiar con ellos. Me parece muy bien que tonteéis y que tengáis sexo, sólo quiero que sepas que si Cas se enamora de ti y tú le haces daño, el infierno te parecerá el paraíso comparado con lo que yo te haré.- Gabe le dio un par de palmadas en en hombro con una sonrisa sincera, pero Dean se estremeció de todas formas por el contacto y por sus palabras.- Sé que eres un buen tipo, así que no me preocupo, pero quiero que vayas despacio con él, ¿de acuerdo?- Dean le miró y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Sabes algo, Gabe? Me caes bien.-

* * *

La mujer sentada en su despacho pasaba las páginas del periódico con lentitud estudiada, no había nada interesante en ellas, ninguna noticia que llamase su atención, pero al menos eso la distraía de las actividades que se producían en el resto de salas dentro de su local. Dejó escapar un suspiró soporífero y posó el periódico sobre la mesa, buscando un bolígrafo en uno de sus cajones para hacer el crucigrama de las páginas finales. Cuando tomó el bolígrafo negro sonrió al ver la pieza metálica que yacía a su lado, la cogió y cerró el cajón, después pasó distraídamente su pulgar sobre aquella superficie brillante mientras comenzaba con el pasatiempo. Un leve cambio en la atmósfera de la habitación que habría pasado totalmente inadvertido para cualquier otra persona hizo que la muchacha sonriera y sin levantar la vista del periódico habló.

-No esperaba tu visita, padre.- dejó el boli sobre el periódico y levantó la vista hasta mirar al hombre que de repente estaba sentado frente a ella.

-Lo sé, pero no necesito anunciarme, ¿verdad?- Lucifer sonrió con malicia y se levantó mientras miraba a la mujer frente a él.- Me temo que has perdido a tu mejor cliente, ¿no es así?- preguntó con algo de sorna. La mujer se encogió de hombros y se echó hacia atrás en su silla.

-Bueno, no es el fin del mundo, al menos no todavía.- Meg seguía manoseando el símbolo dorado mientras miraba con curiosidad al ángel caído.- Pero no creo que hayas venido aquí a hablar de negocios, ¿me equivoco?.- Lucifer dejó escapar una suave carcajada y negó con la cabeza de una forma extrañamente elegante.

-No, tienes razón, no estoy aquí por eso. ¿Dónde está tu compañera?- el ángel comenzó a inspeccionar la habitación, pasando sus largos y finos dedos por cada superficie a su alcance.

-Se ha marchado con el ángel. No me han dicho a dónde ni para qué. Supongo que Ruby me lo contará después de todas maneras.-

-¿Crees que pueden sospechar algo?- Ahora fue Meg la que rió mientras tomaba de nuevo el bolígrafo y rellenaba algunas casillas sin demasiada convicción.

-¿Un par de estúpidos humanos y unos ángeles inútiles? No, no tienen ni idea. Les tengo comiendo de la palma de mi mano, ¿cómo crees que he mantenido mi negocio durante tanto tiempo? Lo tengo todo controlado.- Lucifer se acercó de nuevo a la mesa de Meg y puso ambas manos sobre ella, inclinándose hacia el demonio y ladeando la cabeza mientras sonreía inocentemente.

-¿Y Ruby?-

-¿Ruby?- Meg se mordió el labio inferior mientras intentaba encajar una palabra demasiado larga en un espacio demasiado reducido.- Ella no sabe nada y, sinceramente, si se enterase estoy segura de que estaría de nuestro lado. Al fin y al cabo nosotros somos su familia y no ese grupito de meapilas.- Abrió de nuevo el cajón y puso el colgante otra vez en su interior.

-Espero que estés en lo cierto por tu propio bien.- Lucifer se sentó de nuevo en la silla mientras tomaba el bolígrafo de entre los dedos de la mujer y completaba el crucigrama sin apenas esfuerzo.- Parece que te ha gustado ese abalorio.- Meg volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-Realmente no es nada del otro mundo, simplemente me divierte tenerlo.- sonrió con iniquidad.- O quizás me divierte más que él no lo tenga. Estoy segura de que si supiese que soy yo quien lo tiene me rebanaría el pescuezo.- Lucifer le devolvió el periódico con el pasatiempos resuelto.

-Es probable.- tamborileó sus dedos contra la madera de la mesa y se lamió los labios distraídamente.- Necesito saber que se traen entre manos y sobretodo necesito que no vuelvan a aproximarse tanto a Samuel. Estamos muy cerca de conseguirlo y si por culpa de nuestros hermanos y la incompetencia de mis hijos se me escapa de las manos, no dudaré en descargar toda mi ira sobre ti.- el ángel sonrió y sus ojos fríos se clavaron sobre la mujer, que sintió un desagradable escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, acompañado de una sensación de vacío y soledad que le dejó sin respiración.- Mata al esclavo, mata a mi hermano, haz lo que tengas que hacer y hazlo ya.- dijo amenazante y de repente el espacio que su cuerpo ocupaba fue reemplazado por la nada.

-Genial…- Meg tomó el periódico y leyó las palabras con las que su padre había rellenado las casillas. Tragó con dificultad cuando se dio cuenta de que aquello era un ultimátum.

* * *

-No sé Cas, no es algo que me vuelva loca, no estoy diciendo que no vaya a hacerlo pero… joder, lo que pides es un poco extremo.- Dijo Ruby tomando un trago de la cerveza que comenzaba a calentarse entre sus manos.

-¿El demonio tiene escrúpulos? Nadie lo diría teniendo en cuenta a lo que te dedicas. No me malinterpretes, no tengo nada en contra de que alguien tenga relaciones sexuales a cambio de dinero mientras sea algo consentido pero me temo que lo que tu ha…-

-¡Dean!- La voz de Castiel, fría y severa, terminó con la perorata del humano.- No estamos aquí para hablar de eso. Ruby ha venido para hacernos un favor así que te agradecería que tuvieses un poco de respeto, recuerda quienes te salvaron la vida.- Dean frunció el ceño, colocó ambas manos en su nuca y gruñó con disconformidad. Ruby chasqueó la lengua mientras dejaba su botella sobre la mesa.- No se lo tengas en cuenta Ruby. ¿Nos ayudarás?- la mujer pareció pensárselo durante unos minutos mientras paseaba su mirada por los rostros de los presentes en la sala.

-Vale, lo haré, pero si quiere algo más que mi sangre le daré una patada en las pelotas.- Dean abrió la boca para hacer otro de sus comentarios pero Castiel le golpeó en la pierna y negó mientras le miraba con reproche.

-Será mejor que mantengamos esto en secreto, te daré todos los datos, el nombre de la clínica, el demonio con el que tienes que hablar, el día del casting, todo.- dijo Gabe hablando por primera vez desde que el demonio había llegado. -Tomemos otra cerveza mientras te explico los detalles. -La mujer asintió y ambos se levantaron dirigiéndose a la cocina. Cuando los dos humanos y el ángel se quedaron solos Dean se hundió en su asiento y miró con desagrado a Castiel.

-Cas, creo que sería mejor que el otro demonio no estuviese al corriente de esto.- dijo Bobby con algo de preocupación. El arcángel le miró, confuso.

-Meg es nuestra amiga, creo que debe saberlo, ya nos ha ayudado en varias ocasiones…-

-Chico, sé que eres un ser celestial con cientos, miles, quizás millones de años pero este viejo humano sabe un poco de algunas cosas y esa chica no me gusta. La forma en la que te mira a veces me da escalofríos y creo que mister morritos aquí presente sabe a qué me refiero. Y no es sólo por el sexo, es algo perverso. Si tienes que hacerme caso en algo que sea en esto.- Castiel asintió con lentitud, seguramente el humano había visto algo que al ángel se le había escapado.- Será mejor que deje sola a la parejita. Llamaré a Chuck para ponernos con lo del Colt.- Bobby se levantó del sofá y golpeó a Dean en el brazo de forma cariñosa.- Y tú deja de refunfuñar de una vez.- El hombre subió las escaleras mientras murmuraba algo respecto a los dos chicos que acababa de dejar en el salón.

A Dean le gustaba Bobby, le recordaba un poco a su padre, además tenían muchas cosas en común, entre ellas su odio a los demonios, en especial a Meg, pero era probable que sus razones fuesen distintas. El humano se levantó y comenzó a caminar frente al ángel.

-Si quieres decir algo creo que es mejor que lo hagas Dean, no es bueno que lo dejes dentro.- Dean negó con vehemencia y volvió a sentarse en el sofá.- Es evidente que estás disgustado y nervioso.

-Sí, lo estoy, es que aún no entiendo como puedes…- tomó una bocanada de aire y lo dejó escapar poco a poco.

-¿Es por Alastair?- Dean se tensó al escuchar aquel nombre.- ¿Qué pasó Dean?-

-No pasó nada.- Espetó de mal humor.

-Las chicas me contaron lo que vieron, además, la forma en la que me abrazaste justo cuando saliste de la casa…- Castiel posó una nívea mano sobre la pierna de Dean, quien gruñó y la miró con desagrado pero no hizo ningún ademán de querer apartarla.

-Me sentí débil Cas, es como aquel primer día dentro de aquella jaula, sin poder salir, sabiendo lo que me esperaba. Con mi padre muerto y sin saber que había pasado con Sammy. No quiero sentir eso Cas, yo… yo soy fuerte, debo serlo, debo encontrar a Sam y salvarle porque ahora no hay nadie más, soy yo quien debe ocuparse de esto.- Dean no miró al ángel a su lado en ningún momento, simplemente pronunció palabra tras palabra intentando que su voz no mostrase rastro de sus emociones mientras luchaba por contener las lagrimas. Castiel le tomó de la mano y la apretó con fuerza para mostrarle su apoyo, para indicarle que siguiese hablando.- Cuando me tocó… sentí asco. Asco y odio. Quería arrancarle la cabeza, no sólo por mí, sino por todas esas personas que había tocado igual que me estaba tocando a mí. Todas aquellas personas que no querían que aquellas manos huesudas y nauseabundas les tocasen. Pero no podía hacerlo, tenía que dejar que hiciese conmigo lo que quisiese porque ese era el plan.- Castiel abrió la boca para replicar pero Dean levantó su mano libre para indicarle que aún no había terminado.- Sé que era mi plan, sé que fui yo él que propuso hacer esto y sé que tú me dijiste mil veces que era una idea horrible, pero supongo que ya sabes como soy.- dejó escapar un suspiro y se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano.- Y encima están Meg y Ruby. Sabes que no me gusta lo que hacen, tratan a sus esclavos como animales.-

-Dean, no apruebo su negocio pero tratan a sus esclavos como es debido.-

-Menos cuando un cliente como Alistair aparece y paga lo suficiente como para hacer lo que quiera con ellos, entonces todo cambia.- Castiel suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza sobre sus manos, en realidad no podía negar que Dean tenía razón pero las cosas nunca eran de color blanco o negro, todo era complicado y mucho más en la situación en la que se encontraban ahora mismo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Dean? ¿Quieres que cierre el negocio de Ruby y Meg? ¿Quieres que las mate y las torture por ser demonios? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- La voz de ángel sonaba cansada y abatida, sin fuerzas para seguir debatiendo con el humano.- Tan solo dime qué es lo que quieres que haga y lo haré, haré lo que sea.- Dean le miró y le tomó de la mano.

-Lo siento Cas, sé que ahora no es momento de hablar de esto.- acercó su rostro al de su amo y le besó, casi fraternalmente, la mejilla.- Todos están ocupados trabajando, quizás sea mejor que nosotros nos pongamos a hacer algo de provecho también.- Castiel tomó el rostro de su esclavo entre sus manos y le besó en los labios con necesidad, hambriento. Dean tardó unas milésimas de segundo en reaccionar, después le devolvió el beso con mayor intensidad mientras agarraba con fuerza la cintura de su amo. Cuando finalmente se separaron Dean dejó escapar una ligera carcajada y miró a Castiel con ternura.- Bueno, no era esto lo que tenía en mente pero siempre tengo un rato para darte un poco de amor.- Dean recordó las palabras de Gabe y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, sabía que no era por la amenaza si no por el miedo de que Castiel se estuviese enamorando de él y de que posiblemente fuese algo mutuo.- Va… vayamos a la cocina a ayudar a Ruby y Gabe, supongo que necesitarán un plan.- Dean se levantó y caminó hasta la cocina sin esperar al ángel. Sus manos temblando levemente y su corazón latiendo más rápido que de costumbre. Aquello no podía ser bueno.

**CONTINUARÁ… **


	16. Nota

Hoy no va a haber nuevo capítulo, lo siento, ya llevo unas semanas sin actualizar pero he estado ocupada con eventos y demás. Por fin terminé el proyecto que tenía con mi grupo de hacer un videoclip pero ahora han venido más cosas. Sólo quería informar de que en un mes me vuelvo a Londres (por necesidad, no por gusto) así que estoy preparando el viaje, buscando trabajo, actualizando my portafolio, buscando piso y demás, por lo que no tendré tiempo de pasarme por aquí a actualizar. Intentaré poner el siguiente capítulo la semana que viene pero no prometo nada. Si queréis podéis seguirme en twitter ( JudithzzYuko) para saber cuando actualizaré, pero también pongo muchas tonterías, para el fic normalmente uso el tag #LAD1E.

Lo siento mucho y espero estar disponible pronto,

JudithzzYuko.


End file.
